El Segundo del Informante
by Madoca
Summary: Izaya Orihara recibe una amenaza anónima que pone en peligro el pasatiempo favorito del informante: sus preciados humanos de Ikebukuro. Tal es su amor por ellos que decide aceptar la compañía de cierto guardaespaldas. [Contiene: Shizaya].
1. Conversación: Celty

**El SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **Conversación: Celty**

* * *

 **-Ikebukuro, momento actual-**

 **Callejones de Ikebukuro**

 **1 de junio, altas horas de la noche**

La dullahan no se tomó el trabajo de subir al viejo edificio con su montura. En cambio, a sabiendas de que nadie rondaba cerca del sitio, optó por dejar la motocicleta negra tras un enorme contenedor de basura. Luego, subió al techo, en busca del informante de Shinjuku.

[Pensé que sería un mayor reto encontrarte.]

Al joven de 21 años (de acuerdo con sus propias palabras), acostumbrado a utilizar día y noche cualquier tipo de dispositivo electrónico, no pareció molestarle la luz que emitía el PDA de Celty. Al tiempo que Izaya daba un vistazo a lo escrito por la mujer, ella pensaba que la cara iluminada del informante, con la luz del PDA, resultaba inquietante.

—No creí que de todas las personas de Ikebukuro, fueras tú, transportista, la primera en venir —dijo Izaya acercándose al borde del edificio.

[Fue más por una petición de Shinra que ganas de mi parte.]

—...

[Debes volver, lo sabes, ¿no?]

—En primer lugar, no me hubiera escabullido de aquel hospital si hubiera tenido ganas de quedarme ahí. Eso resulta obvio.

La dullahan, sin pedirle al informante que no hiciera equilibrio en las salientes del edificio, escribió con velocidad impresionante en su PDA.

[Aunque suene extraño _decir_ algo como esto, tengo que intentarlo: nadie está molesto contigo. Lo que sucedió fue mala suerte y no culpa tuya.]

—Pienso que Shizu-chan no estaría de acuerdo contigo. Tan seguro estoy que puedo apostar porque desconoce esta conversación.

Celty no trató de negarlo.

[Puedes entenderlo. No está en posición de venir él mismo.]

—¿Es que ahora piensas dar recados por parte de ese protozoario?

[Ni siquiera lo intentes. Si estás enojado no es con Shizuo.]

De improvisto, Izaya se dio la vuelta en la saliente, pero Celty no pensó que corriera el riesgo de caer. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, no podía saber si el informante tenía esas intenciones. Confiando en su neblina, la dullahan quiso acercarse a la orilla, mientras pensaba que lo mejor hubiera sido haber traído con ella a Shinra.

—Eh, Celty, en vista de que te has tomado la molestia de venir, dime, si acaso decidieras arrancar y luego estrujar el corazón del buen médico en tus manos, ¿confiarías después en obtener su perdón?

[...]

—¿Su amor es tan grande como para no importarles el dolor que se causen a ustedes mismos y a los demás?

[Lo que puedo decirte es que cuando Shinra habla sobre la posibilidad de separarnos, también dice que, en ocasiones, los lazos son tan fuertes que tienden a repetirse en el tiempo. Por eso es posible prometer que lo buscarás nuevamente.]

—Un pensamiento consolador para quien teme perder sus recuerdos si llegara el día en que deba recuperar su cabeza, ¿no te parece?

[Si creyera, a raíz de todo lo pasado, que aun eres una causa perdida, no estaría aquí.]

—No espero que Shinra te pida nada a cambio por este favor. Por eso, te daré las gracias. Pero no, no pienso ir a buscar al Monstruo de Ikebukuro. No importa lo que podamos sentir. Al final, fueron las circunstancias las que nos obligaron a "concebir" ese tipo de sentimientos inútiles, si bien de gran interés para mí.

[La fachada del informante de Shinjuku no servirá.]

—¿Pones en duda mi amor por los humanos?

[En absoluto. Creo que, si no dijeras la verdad, no hubiera ocurrido nada.]

—De modo que si me culpas.

[No pienso eximirte de tu responsabilidad en el asunto.]

—Entiendo.

[¿Qué harás?]

Izaya no respondió enseguida. Siguió balanceándose como si lo encontrara realmente divertido. Sin embargo, decidió bajar por su cuenta pues no le pasó desapercibido el que Celty tuviera intenciones de obligarle con su neblina.

—¿Es cierto que Shinra afirma esas ideas ridículas?

[No voy a seguir insistiendo.]

—Me parece bien. No creo que las disputas infructíferas sean una buena forma de pasar el tiempo.

[Así que... no piensas regresar. ¿Vas a esconderte del mundo?]

—Si lo hiciera, ¿cómo podría seguir _jugando_ con ellos?

[Cualquiera diría que han jugado contigo y no al contrario.]

—Solo es interesante cuando los dos frentes ponen todo de su parte.

[No entiendo cómo puede Shizuo estar enamorado de ti.]

—Aquella es una interrogante que podría llevarnos un buen rato descifrar.

[Tu estrategia es ¿qué? ¿burlarte?]

—Ja, ja, ja, siempre es opción. No te preocupes más por Shizuo. Estoy seguro de que no tiene ganas de volver a relacionarse conmigo.

[Si no fueras tan odiosamente orgulloso, admitirías de una buena vez que estás dolido.]

—Mejor primero admitamos que tengo corazón —dijo Izaya con sarcasmo.

[Haz lo que te parezca mejor. Pero piensa que nadie más es capaz...]

Celty se detuvo, con duda.

—Ya reconocimos que no tengo corazón, así que no te reprimas. Aun si estoy equivocado, voy a permitir que lo arranques y estrujes a tu gusto.

[Eso ya no es necesario. Sé que no has dicho mentiras.]

Izaya se apoyó en la puerta que daba al interior del edificio.

[Limítate a usarme como transportista. Necesito el dinero.]

—Aun con todo, la persona más desagradable de Ikebukuro, soy yo, ¿eh?

[Únicamente porque te esfuerzas en serlo.]

Celty no tardó en marcharse. Desde el inicio sabía que era inútil convencer al informante, pero las palabras de Shinra abogando por su amigo (por ambos), habían sido, en su momento, suficiente incentivo. Subió a su moto y se perdió entre las calles desiertas.

Izaya siguió a Celty con su mirada hasta que no pudo verla más. Después, volvió sobres sus pasos y tomó asiento en el borde.

 _No hubieras callado, transportista. ¿Callado...? Suena curioso para quien ha perdido su boca. En cualquier caso, ¿qué riesgo había? Ya no queda nada que puedas arrancar y luego estrujar. Se han empeñado en ello. Pensar que mi amor algún día se convertiría en mi propio veneno. ¿Por qué no creerme? No fue sino Celty quien primero supo de Shizuo. Nadie, ni yo mismo, lo pensó posible en su momento._

 _Celty, no es de sorprender que también creas en las palabras de Shinra._

 _Ustedes los humanos son fascinantes y, sin duda, tontos._

 _¿Hirientes? Nunca. Pensar así, es lo mismo que reconocer que soy igual a los demás. No es como si también me hubiese enamorado._

 _Estúpido protozoario... ¿Quién se ha creído que es para cuestionar mi naturaleza?_

Izaya quiso reír, en vano.

 _Lo peor de todo es que soy un tonto. No sería difícil cumplir una promesa tan ridícula. Después de todo, le quiero tanto como para intentarlo..._

... _Ja, ja, ja._

Antes de imitar a la dullahan, Izaya volvió a leer el mensaje más reciente de Shizuo:

"Cuando estés listo hablaremos, mientras tanto, esperaré por ti."

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** Muy bien, pues... ¡Empezamos una nueva historia! Espero que les guste. ¡Bonito viernes y fin de semana!

Críticas, sugerencias y comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. ¡Suerte!


	2. Movimiento inicial - 1

**EL SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **Movimiento inicial - 1**

* * *

 **-Ikebukuro, 4 meses antes-**

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **5 de febrero, mañana**

Como era su costumbre, Izaya Orihara recorría las calles de Ikebukuro en busca de información necesaria para el trabajo más reciente que le había encargado el grupo Awakusu (localizar al jefe principal de su reciente competencia). A un tiempo, Izaya observaba fascinado, aunque con admirable discreción, a la gente con la que se topaba. Sin quererlo él —en contadas ocasiones—, conocía sus secretos y sus actos egoístas y, aunque fueran o no a ser algún día de utilidad, los guardaba como si fueran un tesoro. Aquella era su rutina hoy en día y desde mucho antes de entrar a la secundaria Raira.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizá la razón por la cual se molestaba al encontrarse con el Monstruo de Ikebukuro, aunque fingía no hacerlo, era que Shizuo no hacía más que distraerlo de su curiosa actividad: observar humanos. En cualquier caso, tampoco podía decirse que llegara a enojarse por eso. En realidad, no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Después de todo, no importaba cuánto lo quisiera, por mucho que tratara no iba a poder ganarle a Shizuo en un combate mano a mano, lo sabía bien; sus navajas no podían perforar el cuerpo del guardaespaldas mucho más que un par de centímetros. Así que la pregunta era, ¿por qué, desde que lo conocía, se tomaba el tiempo para jugar con él?

Dando vuelta cerca del Sushi Ruso y tras saludar de paso a un animado Simon, Izaya siguió pensando en Shizuo. Aunque se había esforzado en no divagar sobre lo concerniente a los últimos y, sin duda, extraños encuentros con él, no podía evitar encontrar curioso que, de un momento a otro, el guardaespaldas pareciera bastante reacio a seguir con dicho juego que consistía en perseguirse por toda la ciudad. Las posibles explicaciones no le agradaban en absoluto.

Sin embargo, había sido muy evidente que, durante los últimos meses, y de manera gradual, Shizuo mostrara una considerable pérdida de interés por el informante al punto de que, cuando se encontraban, el guardaespaldas le dedicaba un vistazo antes de volverse y continuar con cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo momentos antes de toparse con Izaya. A este último le tenía sin cuidado el que Shizuo decidiera hacerse de la vista gorda e incluso pareciera ser una persona mucho menos irritable que antes, pero sospechaba que los motivos tras esa curiosa actitud (además de injustificada), podrían ser bastante interesantes.

Sin dejar de registrar mentalmente los detalles que llamaban su atención sobre las personas y su entorno, el informante dejó de atender el tema sobre el guardaespaldas cuando retomó el trabajo mandado por Shiki y sus menos amables socios. Después de todo, el informante confiaba plenamente en sus destrezas y recursos para averiguar lo que ocurría con Shizuo Heiwajima, si bien no sabía que, dentro de poco, tendría un asunto mucho más importante y peligroso entre manos. Al momento de saberlo, Izaya no pudo evitar pensar que al final del día todos los caminos parecían forzarlo a interactuar, de un modo u otro, con el protozoario aquel.

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **5 de febrero, tarde**

Tras una fructífera mañana, aunque monótona, Izaya regresó a su departamento o, de acuerdo con lo dicho por Namie no hacía muchos días atrás, a su "escondite personal del mundo". Izaya no había replicado en el momento pues, además de considerarlo una gran incongruencia respecto a su proclamado amor por los humanos y su propio trabajo como informante, poco le importaba lo que pudiera pensar la mujer o cualquier otra persona de él, a no ser que, de alguna manera, fuera a ser información valiosa. En cualquier caso, se dejó caer sentado frente a sus computadoras.

Fue entonces cuando alguno de sus teléfonos celulares empezó a sonar. Rebuscó en su abrigo y en vista de que no esperaba recibir ninguna llamada, dado que había acordado marcarle a Shiki él mismo, Izaya se detuvo a observar el número registrado en la pantalla. Aunque no lo reconoció decidió contestar, no sospechando que hacerlo solo era un error. Uno de muchos que cometería.

— _Tengo el placer de hablar con el informante de Shinjuku, ¿Izaya Orihara-san?_ —el aludido continuó sin saber quién era la persona que estaba tras la línea telefónica. Se trataba de un hombre entrado en años, de eso estaba seguro, a no ser que, de alguna manera, estuviera modificando su voz, que no sería la primera vez que sucedía con los "clientes" con los que lidiaba.

—El mismo.

— _Antes que nada, debo confesar... No creí que contactar con usted fuera tarea de lo más simple. Es un tanto descuidado, ¿no le parece?_

—Lo realmente difícil es mantener el trato conmigo. ¿Necesita algo? _—_ preguntó Izaya en voz juguetona y apoyando una pierna sobre la otra.

— _En efecto. Continuando con la honestidad, le diré que no es de sorprender que alguien como usted llame la atención y no únicamente porque tiene pasatiempos de lo más inusuales sino porque posee las tres cosas que yo considero todo mundo desea._

—No creo seguirlo. Aun así, estoy curioso. ¿Cuáles serían esas tres cosas?

— _A grandes rasgos, solo recursos. Escuche, es alguien a quien le podría interesar jugar con los demás (para conocerlos), pero tengo que ser breve._

—Muy bien, ¿qué busca?

— _Demuéstreme que el informante de Shinjuku es fiel a sus ideales —_ dijo el desconocido en tono ceremonioso y, sin duda, dramático _—, quizá yo sea de lo más imprudente e irrespetuoso, pero no creo que usted alcanzara la reputación y el puesto que tiene si no contara con sus numerosas y costosas herramientas, los mencionados recursos._

—No me ofendo, pero me da la impresión de que tiene planeado...

— _¿Un juego?_ —lo interrumpió—. _¡Al parecer si es ágil, Izaya Orihara-san! Aunque no le haya dicho en qué consiste, sé muy bien que aceptará. Es alguien que se aburre con bastante frecuencia, ¿no?_

—Ja, ja, ja, pues no se equivoca. Tiene razón; las personas son interesantes pero la mayoría de veces no cumplen mis expectativas (por no hablar de cierto protozoario imbécil). No tengo mucho tiempo, pero estoy dispuesto a participar —segundo error—, ¿qué se supone estoy a punto de jugar?

— _Es muy simple: búsqueme, pero no utilice cualquiera de sus recursos, usted sabe a qué me refiero._

—Temo desilusionarlo. Esto... no debería de tomarme mucho esfuerzo.

— _Confío en poder cambiar su opinión. Le advierto que, de no hacer exactamente lo que le he pedido, voy a desquitarme con el más odioso de sus pasatiempos._

A Izaya le pareció que el hombre, si acaso se trataba de un hombre, era bastante presuntuoso.

—Mucha gente, incluidos mis "regulares" de Ikebukuro, no me toma en serio cuando digo que amo a cada humano que hay, pero no podrían estar más errados: yo los amo, los amo, los amo cuando están vivos, los amo cuando están muertos, los amo tanto que no me importaría ser un instrumento por y para ellos. Entonces, entenderá que no puede darse el lujo de que le encuentre. Lo lamentará.

Izaya aguardó la réplica con impaciencia.

— _No se equivoque, informante. Estoy arriesgándolo todo, absolutamente todo al creer que usted puede tener un corazón. Y si no lo tiene aún, me voy a encargar de darle uno. Es una promesa. Estaremos en contacto. Recuerde que cualquier incumplimiento a nuestro acuerdo le costará horas de trabajo. Le daré cinco días, aguante hasta entonces. Se dará cuenta de que, como todo instrumento, es fácil romperlo. Suerte, Izaya Orihara-san._

Tras finalizar la llamada con "Anónimo", Izaya sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sonrió como un niño a quien le han regalado el mejor y más esperado juguete de todos... O al menos así fue inicialmente. Después, Izaya se recargó por completo en su sillón ejecutivo antes de mostrar una expresión con aire malicioso, que alcanzó sus ojos.

Luego, se limitó a reír con histeria.

 _Mis adorados y escurridizos humanos, ustedes son la razón y también cura para mi aburrimiento. A cada uno, con solo contadas excepciones... ¡Lo amo! ¡Los amo con todo mi ser! No hay mayor verdad que esa... ¿Quién gusta verlo? Estoy "dispuesto" a que lo vean..._

... _Ja, ja, ja_

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **5 de febrero, noche**

Desatendiendo el más reciente de sus encargos, Celty se dirigió al lugar acordado por su amigo. Después de estacionar su motocicleta, cuando dio con Shizuo, le pareció que lucía... diferente. No esperaba encontrarlo enojado como era habitual, pero la sorprendió verlo con aquella expresión tan alicaída. La dullahan no pudo evitar pensar que no iba con Shizuo. Además, estaba aquel mensaje de texto.

[¿Qué sucede, Shizuo?]

El guardaespaldas continuó con la mirada fija en el frente y con las manos apoyadas en el puente que permitía observar una imagen de Ikebukuro digna de una postal envidiable. A esas horas, resultaba un espectáculo de coloridas luces.

[Entonces, ¿me dirás quién es la persona de la que hablamos?]

—Aunque quisiera decirte otro nombre, no veo manera de escapar. Es Izaya Orihara.

Celty no pudo sino mostrarse desconcertada.

[¿Nuestro Izaya Orihara? ¿Él que llamas "Pulga"? ¿Ese Izaya...?]

—Suena increíble, ¿no? Te seré honesto, no pensaba decir nada, pero... _—_ Shizuo se detuvo para sacar y luego encender un cigarro. Le dio una profunda calada antes de continuar.

—No estoy tomándote el pelo, Celty. Yo no haría algo así.

[Sé que no eres de los que bromean. Pero ¿por qué piensas eso? ¿Qué cambió?]

—Nada, no podría ser peor. No pensaba decirlo porque es muy tonto. Hace poco me di cuenta, pero no era porque algo hubiera sido diferente, todo lo contrario.

[Si quieres contarme, aquí estoy.]

Shizuo se rio secamente.

—Lo noté después de hablar con mi padre. Fue... Para ahorrarte los detalles, te diré que no hace mucho, mi padre me llamó. Al parecer tenía deudas y requería de un préstamo _—_ Shizuo empezó a doblar el cigarro entre sus dedos _—_ , sucede que no pude hacer mucho. Al final, debió pedirle ayuda a Kasuka, porque yo no tengo un trabajo que me permita tener mucho dinero a mi disposición... Sentí vergüenza y también me enojé, me enojé bastante, tanto como para que Tom decidiera mandarme a casa y Simon me diera una reprimenda. Entonces, me encontré con Iza... con la endemoniada Pulga. Lo seguí (a la vez que lanzaba máquinas expendedoras) durante casi una hora y cuando lo perdí de vista, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba enojado. Hasta cierto punto, me sentí feliz. Es estúpido, lo sé. Ridículo también, pero creo que siempre he perseguido a la Pulga porque, aunque parezca lo contrario, cuando lo hago no estoy molesto.

[Shizuo, ¿no crees que estás pensándolo demasiado?]

—Puede ser. No es como si me gustara alguien como él, pero desde que dejé de perseguirlo y provocarlo, noté que ya no estoy de ánimos para nada.

[Lo siento, Shizuo, no sé qué decirte... Nadie creería posible que, de todas las personas, fueras a enamorarte de Izaya, o al menos a sentir cariño por él.]

—¿Llamas a ese sentimiento "amor"? No imaginaba que se trataba de algo como eso. Je, perdona por hacerte perder el tiempo. Solo tenía que decírselo a cualquiera.

Celty le dio un suave golpe en el brazo, en ademán de sentirse ofendida.

—Gracias.

Sin decir más, Shizuo y Celty caminaron por el puente, sumergidos en sus propias divagaciones. Mientras Celty buscaba alternativas para el comportamiento de Shizuo, éste calló la segunda razón por la cual había llegado a la conclusión de que no odiaba a Izaya.

 **Departamento de Shizuo**

 **6 de febrero, madrugada**

No encontrando buenas excusas para continuar vagando por las calles, Shizuo se decidió a regresar a su poco arreglado departamento, sin poder evitar preguntarse lo que pensaría Celty respecto a su inesperada confesión de hacía rato. A él mismo le había sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, de modo que no encontraba extraña la reacción y falta de consejo de la dullahan. ¿Quién podía culparla después de todo el odio que se habían profesado durante años Izaya y él, Shizuo Heiwajima? Lo dicho sobre su padre era cierto y era relevante en la materia, pero no era toda la verdad.

Tras sacar un nuevo cigarro, Shizuo tomó el anuario que estaba sobre la mesilla para el café, aunque no la había utilizado antes para ese propósito. Sin dejar de fumar, el guardaespaldas empezó a pasar de manera distraída y brusca las hojas del viejo cuaderno que guardaba, aunque no se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona sentimental o nostálgica. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando supo que iba llegar a la memoria antes mostrada por Shinra en su propia fotografía y, recientemente, cuidadosamente recortada.

Shizuo desdobló la fotografía de Shinra, la cual había sido tan perfectamente recortada que no fue hasta que la comparó con la suya, que se dio cuenta de la pieza faltante. En un arrebato melancólico, pero previendo la cólera de su amigo, Shinra había ido a mostrarle algunas fotos el mes pasado, donde únicamente la que correspondía a la generacional de Raira, era de menor tamaño que el resto. Shizuo miró la de Shinra y luego la que seguía pegada en su anuario, donde se incluía a _esa_ persona.

Su segunda razón no había sido más que darse cuenta de lo solitario que Izaya se veía en aquella foto. No solo porque estaba alejado del resto de los compañeros del curso, sino porque había algo en su expresión que a Shizuo le recordó a las que muchas veces tenía él mismo. No le gustaba pensar que compartía bastantes rasgos con Izaya, pero le había puesto a pensar si acaso no habría querido conocerlo mejor, durante sus años en la preparatoria.

 _Joder, esto me pasa por juntarme con Shinra._

 _Además, ¿en qué clase de monstruo me volvería si... sintiera lo que fuera por Izaya, aparte del odio?_

El golpe sordo que se escuchó en la cocina distrajo a Shizuo de sus ensoñaciones. Tomándose más tiempo del necesario para desperezarse, y con bastante desgana, se dirigió al otro cuarto, solo para encontrarse una escena de lo más desconcertante:

Ignorando que, al estar descalzo, las plantas de sus pies se habían teñido de rojo con algo bastante pegajoso y caliente, le llamó la atención el bulto que estaba tendido en el centro de la cocina. Para confirmar sus sospechas, Shizuo encendió la lámpara.

El cadáver de una joven mujer se iluminó a sus pies, a los cuales evitó observar pues ya sabía con lo que estarían manchados. Ignorando la sorpresa inicial, Shizuo se atrevió a dar unos cuantos pasos para tomar la nota que estaba sobre el pecho de la víctima. Aunque muy breve, Shizuo leyó una y otra vez lo escrito en el papel antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Antes de resignarse y llamar a la policía, el guardaespaldas se preguntó por qué alguien, si es que no había sido el propio informante (aunque resultara sumamente ilógico), había firmado en la hoja con el nombre de "Izaya Orihara" para luego escribir el número de un teléfono celular que Shizuo no dudaba sería de alguno de los usados por la Pulga.

Aunque tenía sus reservas, Shizuo no podía ignorar que la letra no era de nadie más que de Izaya Orihara. Pudo reconocerla pues hacia años el informante (sin saber quiénes eran sus dueños), había firmado ambos anuarios.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Saludos! ¿Qué opinan? Ahora el necio será otro... Ya saben; cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia sobre el fic será bien recibida. ¡Bonito día!

Karasu-shiro, Asami-Orihara, Kwz325, Xx. sophi-chan .xX y uchihaberenice (¡Qué bien; te hiciste una cuenta!): les agradezco sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. ¡Besos y abrazos para ustedes! Igualmente agradezco a quien haya leído y también agregado la historia a sus "Follow/Fav".


	3. Movimiento inicial - 2

**EL SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **Movimiento inicial - 2**

* * *

 **-Ikebukuro, 4 meses antes-**

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **6 de febrero, mañana**

Izaya Orihara estaba despierto desde hacía bastante tiempo (si acaso había pegado el ojo durante la noche), y como había prometido, permanecía desconectado de cualquier dispositivo electrónico. Aunque era evidente que lo tenía inquieto no estar al tanto de sus mensajes y demás transacciones electrónicas concernientes a su trabajo para el Awakusu, le pareció que el juego podría proporcionarle unas cuantas, pero valiosas horas de diversión. Después de todo, no podía asegurar si Anónimo era capaz de conocer si en verdad cumplía con lo acordado. Hasta ese momento en que supiera los medios de los cuales disponía, el informante optaría por abstenerse de entrar en línea, debía forzarse a ello.

Namie no tardó en llegar y aunque le pareció extraño el que su jefe estuviera revisando los libreros y los archiveros en lugar de encontrarse plantado frente a sus computadoras, decidió no interrogarlo al respecto. Así, la mujer depositó sus cosas sobre la mesa y revisó el listado de las tareas programadas para ese día. Estaba a punto de subir al segundo piso, cuando sonó el teléfono fijo. La joven se volvió a Izaya que hacía malabares para alcanzar un grueso tomo de papeles que recordaba eran mapas de la ciudad y sus alrededores.

— _¿Pulga?_ —dijo alguien en voz ronca. Pese al apodo usado, Namie tardó un poco en darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—¿Heiwajima? —preguntó a su vez, con ciertas reservas.

Izaya se volvió curioso, pese a encontrarse en una posición extraña, ahí encaramado al librero. Con señas, Namie le pidió que tomara el teléfono.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es solo el monstruo quien llama —canturreo Izaya apenas pegó la oreja al auricular—. ¿Qué puede hacer el informante de Shinjuku por un protozoario imbécil?

— _A callar, cabrón. Escucha, estoy en... ¡Por tu culpa me han incriminado! ¿Qué pensabas que iba a suceder si solo dejabas un cadáver en mi casa?_

Izaya pareció sorprenderse, pero cuando hubo entendido la situación, empezó a reír.

—Ah, Shizu-chan, ¿quieres decirme que estás utilizando tu única llamada para hablar conmigo? Si no estás por completo desesperado no sé qué diablos te ha picado.

—...

—Aunque lo encuentro hilarante, no tengo idea de lo que dices. Yo no sé nada.

— _Me importa un bledo lo que haya pasado, pero como no vengas a sacarme de aquí, voy a darles la nota que encontré. Tiene tu firma y tu número, maldita Pulga._

—Estás jugando. No tengo nada que ver en el asunto, así que, ¿por qué habría de perder mi tiempo?

— _No me tientes, si de perder tiempo se trata, lo que no tendré que decirles. Serán todo oídos._

A Izaya le pareció que alguien le instaba a Shizuo para que colgara.

—Iré. Me parece interesante —dijo el informante sin esperar respuesta.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —cuestionó Namie que no se había distraído de la conversación.

—Al parecer en este juego, no todos piensan seguir las reglas —dijo Izaya con vaguedad. Aunque no iba a utilizarlos, guardó sus teléfonos celulares en el abrigo, al igual que sus navajas y un par de mapas. Luego se marchó sin detenerse a dar más explicaciones a una desconcertada Namie.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **6 de febrero, tarde**

Un par de horas más tarde y habiéndose pagado una considerable suma de dinero a cambio de no continuar con las investigaciones policiales, Shizuo Heiwajima se vio libre. Cuando se encontró con Izaya afuera de las oficinas, el segundo se detuvo en observar la ropa del monstruo. Rio. No pudo hacer más sino reír, pues, dado la premura del arresto, el guardaespaldas no había podido volver a vestir con su ropa de camarero. En su lugar lucía lo que Izaya consideró era un gastado conjunto deportivo.

—Al menos dejaron que te pusieras los zapatos —dijo Izaya con los ojos llorosos por la risa— En fin, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Era cierto lo de la firma? Seguro que no podías pagar tu fianza, patético monstruo.

Temblando y rojo de rabia, Shizuo hurgó en sus pantalones antes de tenderle la hoja de papel. El informante lo desdobló con cuidado pues, Shizuo tantos dobleces había hecho con ella, que corría el riesgo de rasgar la hoja. Cuando vio su nombre escrito como si de su puño y letra se tratara, no pudo evitar la sorpresa.

—¿Pulga?

—Mmm... —Izaya siguió contemplando el papel—. ¿Por qué no les diste esto? Te habrías ahorrado semejante ridiculez, Shizu-chan.

El guardaespaldas no respondió.

—No crees que lo haya hecho —declaró Izaya con seguridad.

—Si me cuentas una historia convincente, quizá me incline a creerte.

Izaya no meditó mucho su proceder: para desconcierto de Shizuo, no tardó en contarle sobre la llamada de Anónimo, lo de aquel juego que tenía una sola regla a seguir, pues confiaba en que entre más participantes tuviera, mayor sería su gusto. Involucrar al monstruo le pareció una idea increíble pues le ayudaría a resolver más de un problema. De momento, su intervención había sido sumamente útil pues le había señalado a un posible sospechoso, aunque Shizuo lo ignorara por completo.

En algún momento, Izaya también se preguntó qué habrían pretendido al tratar de hacerlo pasar por un asesino y aquel asunto de obligarlo a gastar más tiempo por hacer todo como en algún tiempo se hacía. Ya lo pensaría más tarde. Después de todo, desconocía que de haber dicho Shizuo algo sobre la fotografía antes observada en su departamento, se habrían ahorrado mucho sufrimiento.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro y sus alrededores**

 **6 de febrero, tarde**

Durante la espera, Shizuo intercambió rápidos mensajes de texto con Celty. A raíz de lo hecho, de aceptar acompañar a Izaya en aquel lío en el que se había metido y del cual apenas había compartido detalles, Shizuo pensaba que necesitaba de consejo, a la brevedad. Se preguntó si para ese momento el joven médico estaría enterado de lo que pudiera o no sentir por la endiablada Pulga.

Terminó por pensar que su secreto estaba a salvo, de momento.

Al finalizar los mensajes y antes de borrar todo registro, el guardaespaldas solo recibió uno bastante escueto que decía: "Mantente en contacto". No le reprochó a la mujer aquello en absoluto, no podía a sabiendas de que poco le importaba lo que pudieran advertirle sobre asistir a la Pulga. Ni él mismo estaba convencido de que las cosas saldrían bien o si eran moralmente correctas (cosa que dudaba sobremanera), sin embargo, lo consideró una buena manera de averiguar lo que deseaba.

Guardando el teléfono celular, Shizuo pensó que quizá Izaya fuera lo suficientemente hábil leyendo a los demás como para tener ya sus sospechas. Le había preguntado sus motivos para ocultarle aquella hoja incriminatoria a la policía, pero Shizuo no podía sentirse mal al respecto. No es como si ignorara que Izaya era cruel, pero no lo pensaba un asesino. Aunque estaba lejos de poder interpretar a los demás, Shizuo sabía que el informante era un cobarde que no se ensuciaría las manos tan fácilmente.

 _¿Amar a una mala persona implicaba aceptar cargar con sus pecados y secretos, con todos ellos? De algún modo, le obligaba a uno a involucrarse, a meterse de lleno en el problema... Y si lo ignorabas solamente, si acaso se decide por guardar silencio, ¿se vuelve el otro igual de culpable?_ , Shizuo no estaba seguro de querer dar una respuesta sincera a ninguna de esas preguntas. Era mejor pensar que no existen cosas tales como una "mala" o "buena" persona. ¡Cómo le desagradó sonar igual que Izaya!

Shizuo interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando vio a la Pulga caminar hacia donde se encontraba. Luego, éste le indicó que lo siguiera.

—Pero ¿qué diablos...? —cuando Izaya lo guío al vehículo que pensaba utilizar para su inesperado viaje, Shizuo alzó las cejas en señal de escepticismo.

—¿Muy llamativo? No lo es tanto como tu traje de camarero, Shizu-chan. Aunque mucho mejor que la camisa y los pantalones de hace rato.

—¿La robaste?

—¿Acaso piensas que Kadota y compañía solo son amigos tuyos? Pues quizá. Pero estuvo de acuerdo en prestármela, aunque no de buena fe. Ustedes los citadinos, mis humanos, me han costado hasta el momento mucho, mucho dinero —decía Izaya subiendo al asiento del copiloto. Si Shizuo lo imitaba sin mayores replicas, el informante se vería obligado a pensar en lo que ocurría con el guardaespaldas que empezaba a ponerlo de los nervios. En efecto, Shizuo puesto frente al volante, le dedicó una mirada extraña a su no antes imaginado compañero.

—No sabes manejar, ¿cierto? —aventuró el guardaespaldas, al tiempo que encendía el auto.

—Decidí emplear mi tiempo en otras cosas, no por nada quien tiene _recursos_ soy yo.

—Seguro.

Durante el trayecto en carretera y tras dar la dirección del sitio al que debían llegar, Izaya optimizó al máximo el silencio prestado por el guardaespaldas quien tanto se forzaba a mirar solo al frente, que Izaya no dudaba que terminaría con un gran dolor en el cuello a causa de la tensión. Al informante le pareció divertida la actitud recia de Shizuo, de modo que alternaba sus pensamientos entre el Monstruo de Ikebukuro y aquel juego propuesto y de inmediato aceptado por él, Izaya Orihara.

Por una parte, Izaya se preguntaba si valía la pena demostrarle al mundo que su amor por los humanos era genuino, auténtico. Quiso saber si surgía de la necesidad de probarse a sí mismo sus convicciones o, si, por el contrario, había llegado al punto de querer aliviar su aburrimiento a la primera oportunidad que se le presentase. Sea como fuere, ambas opciones se le antojaron igual de probables.

Luego estaba el asunto del protozoario imbécil: ¿por qué habría querido protegerlo de esa manera tan poco propia de él, tan alejada de su naturaleza de monstruo? Nadie, nadie en absoluto habiendo sufrido lo que Shizuo, a causa del constante acoso y saldada de cuentas que se forzaba en cometer Izaya, se mostraría amable. Ese era el tipo de preguntas a las que Izaya encontraba más difícil dar solución.

 _¿Qué son las personas que pueden portarse con calidez hacia alguien que no es más que un monstruo despiadado que disfruta a creces de serlo? ¿Santos? ¿Hipócritas? ¿Qué son Celty, Shinra o, de manera reciente, el Monstruo de Ikebukuro? ¿Tienen deseos egoístas?_ , pensó Izaya antes de empezar a adormilarse en el asiento. Aunque intrigante el asunto, no dejaba de ser molesto. Tanto le gustaban las cosas como hasta el momento sucedían o lo habían hecho, que el informante se decidió a buscar maneras de traer de vuelta al Shizuo que conocía.

Al llegar a una casa alejada varios kilómetros del camino principal, Izaya no perdió tiempo en forzar la entrada. Shizuo no le preguntó cómo sabía que estaría vacía y solo lo siguió por el oscuro pasillo. El informante subió a todos los pisos de la propiedad, en busca de aquello que se negó a confiarle al guardaespaldas quien se limitó a sentarse en la silla menos polvosa. Durante largo rato, Shizuo consideró curioso a Izaya.

De vuelta en el auto y observando el rostro relajado del informante, desprovisto así de todo signo de maldad, Shizuo decidió darle nombre a lo que pensaba sentir. _Tenías razón_ , le dijo en susurros al profundamente dormido Izaya, _aunque no por las razones que diste... En verdad soy patético; sí creo sentir amor por ti._ Aunque recordaba todas las persecuciones por la ciudad; el despido de aquel trabajo que juraba lo ayudaría a mejorar la relación con su hermano o al menos a hacer que se sintiera orgulloso de él; pese a los cortes insignificantes que había recibido durante los años; o las verdaderas o fingidas rabietas, Shizuo se obligó a reconocerlo:

—Te amo, estúpida Pulga... Así de monstruoso puedo llegar a ser.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Karasu-shiro y Mitsuki Lina Mendoza. ¡Son muy amables!

Gracias a todos por leer y también por leer y añadir la historia a sus "Follow/Fav". ¡Saludos! ¡Tengan un excelente viernes y fin de semana!


	4. Movimiento inicial - 3

**EL SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **Movimiento inicial - 3**

* * *

 **-Ikebukuro, 4 meses antes-**

 **Alrededores de Ikebukuro**

 **6 de febrero, noche**

 _Estaba sentado en el piso de su cuarto y, aunque no lo sabían, también estaba escuchando atento cada palabra que intercambiaban los adultos. "¿Se ha portado bien?", preguntó Kyouko Orihara dejando sus cosas en el perchero. "Sí, aunque me ha dicho que estaba aburrido. Todo el día me dijo que estaba aburriéndose mortalmente.", respondió una muchacha como si pensara que un niño que dijera eso estaba falto de atención o quizá un poco... "¿Aburrido? ¿Pues qué quiere hacer? Tiene seis años.", interrumpió Shirou Orihara en voz ronca. Interviniendo para abogar por él, como siempre, la voz de su madre no tardó en hacerse escuchar: Iza-kun, ven aquí... ¿estás aburrido? ¿Iza-kun?_

—¡Pulga!

Izaya se desperezó de golpe.

—Eres una bestia, Shizu-chan —se quejó el informante ante sus bruscos modos.

—Baja, tengo hambre.

Izaya no replicó y siguió a Shizuo a una tienda que se encontraba a orillas de la carretera, a tan solo unos cuantos kilómetros de Ikebukuro. Mientras Shizuo pedía que le sirvieran algo y se decidía a beber _sake_ , pese a que iba a manejar, Izaya leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir:

 **Anónimo** [¿Tienes un compañero, Izaya Orihara-san? Eso es nuevo, inesperado. Creo que no quedó claro ese punto; sin aliados, ¿entiende? En esta ocasión, lo dejare pasar por alto, señor informante. Pero ¿por qué estará allí el llamado monstruo?]

Las maquinaciones de Izaya no se hicieron esperar. Entonces, ¿en ese momento alguien los observaba, oculto entre la multitud? Tras dar un vistazo y descartar la idea, Izaya concluyó que Shizuo sabía de Anónimo y de su juego. ¿Estaría participando?

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, los de Shizuo algo inestables, Izaya no apartó su mirada del guardaespaldas. Se había decidido por interrogarlo, pero se distrajo al reparar en que el auto estaba abierto de par en par.

 _Como pensé._

—¿Qué haces, Pulga? —preguntó Shizuo al ver al otro asomarse en el interior.

—Si estábamos en el camino correcto, tenía la sospecha de que se harían notar. Faltan algunas cajas, pero no todas las que importan.

—¿Qué hay dentro?

—Información, ¿qué más?

Shizuo no siguió preguntando y, tras expresar que se tumbaría en el asiento del conductor durante un rato, Izaya se hizo lugar en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Kadota. Estuvo revisando las cajas y los papeles en su interior, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el guardaespaldas se había quedado dormido. Izaya le había contado ocho horas de manejo por el trayecto y, además, había terminado de tomar una copiosa comida.

 _Dormirás largo y tendido, Shizu-chan._

El informante no perdió tiempo en hurtar el teléfono celular de Shizuo. Después de todo, si no lo utilizaba para mandar mensajes, hacer llamadas o _navegar_ con él, no corría el riesgo de que Anónimo fuera a enterarse, eso sin contar el que no era su dueño. Sin embargo, al revisarlo no encontró registro alguno del número de Anónimo, pero si le pareció curioso el que Shizuo se mantuviera comunicado con Celty. El último mensaje de la transportista había llegado no hacía mucho.

 **C.S.** [¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues con él? ¿Lo sabe?]

Izaya se interesó aún más y se decidió por ver cada uno de los mensajes intercambiados entre ambos. Al parecer el guardaespaldas los había estado borrando de manera constante, salvo estos últimos.

 _¡Shizuo borracho es de lo más conveniente!_

 **S.H.** [Fuimos a una casa al otro lado del mundo y él recogió algunas cosas.]

 **C.S.** [No vayas a meterte en problemas.]

 **S.H.** [No. Todo está bien. Pero parece sospechar algo.]

 **C.S.** [Sobre... ¿aquel asunto?]

 **S.H.** [Sí.]

 **C.S.** [¿Qué le dirás?]

 **S.H.** [La verdad. No es tonto.]

 **C.S.** [¡¿Vas a soltarle algo así?! Shizuo, piénsalo un poco. Aun si lo quieres, ¿cómo crees que va a reaccionar?]

Izaya tuvo que leer nuevamente la conversación para convencerse a sí mismo de que no había entendido mal. "Aun si lo quieres..." ¿qué? ¿Muerto? ¿En algún lugar? ¿En algún estado mental? ¿O llanamente era "lo quieres"?

Izaya borró los mensajes y se apresuró a dejar el teléfono donde lo había encontrado, como si de repente le resultara tóxico.

 _Pero ¿qué te ha pasado, Shizu-chan?_

 _¿Tales son tus ganas por no hacer lo que yo espero?_

 _Has llegado lejos._

 _Monstruo..._

 **Ikebukuro**

 **7 de febrero, mañana**

Izaya no quería seguir con aquella sensación que sabía muchas personas describirían como tener el corazón encogido. Era absurdo, Izaya lo sabía bien y aun así no podía evitar sentirse de ese modo. Si los mensajes se hubieran dado entre Celty y cualquier otra persona que no fuera el Monstruo de Ikebukuro, Izaya los habría tomado por ciertos, sin tomarse el tiempo para buscarles segundas razones...

... No, no era verdad. A cualquier mensaje que fuera como los vistos en el teléfono celular de Shizuo, es decir, que tratara sobre él, el informante, lo encontraría sospechoso.

Entonces, ¿tan elaborado era el plan de Anónimo que había involucrado a la _dullahan_ y al monstruo en él? Si así era, ¿estarían enterados? Seguro lo estaban. ¿No era lógico suponer que Shizuo había aceptado de buena gana hacer aquello si con ello lograba matarlo a él, su declarado enemigo? En ese caso, ¿desde hacía cuanto estaba ayudando al tal Anónimo? ¿Desde que se negó a seguirlo, aunque fuera provocado?

—¿Orihara-san?

Izaya no se había percatado de la llegada de Shiki. El coche se había detenido frente a él, pero no fue hasta que Shiki abrió la puerta trasera que Izaya lo notó.

—Shiki-san, no te había visto —dijo Izaya subiendo al vehículo.

El hombre no dijo nada de inmediato. Esperó a que el coche se pusiera en marcha.

—¿Qué necesitas, informante? —preguntó Shiki, yendo al punto en cuestión. Luego, buscó un cigarro en su bolsillo.

—Necesito que investigues algo por mí, seguro que conoces a ciertas personas que puedan hacerlo —respondió Izaya—, y antes de que me digas que ese es el tipo de trabajo que suelo hacer, te diré que tengo las manos atadas.

—¿Estás bajo amenaza? —Shiki se mostró un tanto incrédulo.

—Puede decirse. Además de dinero, te prometí hacer un par de trabajos a cambio de anular la investigación oficial del día de ayer, pero esto es diferente. Relacionado, en cualquier caso. Necesito saber quién es la persona que fue encontrada muerta.

—Hablas del cadáver en casa de Heiwajima, ¿eh?

—Sí, precisamente —a Izaya le pareció que había arrugado el ceño ante la mención del guardaespaldas—. Lo necesito a la brevedad. Con el nombre me basta.

—Muy bien. Haré que lo consigan, ya debe de estar registrado en el sistema. ¿Algo más? —Shiki le dio unas cuantas caladas al cigarro, aguardando la segunda petición de su empleado que tardó bastante en llegar. Shiki dudaba que lo hubieran citado solo para pedirle algo tan _sencillo_.

—Sí —dijo Izaya que había notado cierta duda en esa única y tardía palabra.

Aunque permanecía con el semblante relajado, en sus adentros Izaya se debatía si no estaría llevando las cosas muy lejos. Nunca había intentado herir seriamente al guardaespaldas, mucho menos matarlo. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que jugaran con él, no sin antes consentirlo.

Resignado, Izaya formuló su segundo pedido, ante el cual Shiki no pareció sorprenderse, o al menos eso aparentó. Después de todo, la mayoría de veces era una persona inexpresiva. Aun así, se detuvo en observar de pies a cabeza al informante quien a su vez le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, pese a sus recelos.

— _Interesante_.

—Si tú lo dices, Shiki-san —dijo Izaya encogiéndose de hombros—. Era una eventualidad después de todo.

—Quizá —dijo con suavidad—. En fin, mientras seas discreto, está bien. No necesito que nos vinculen en nada sucio. Últimamente hemos tenido problemas con las pandillas de color. Espero que no tardes en atenderlos.

—Soy un informante; ser discreto es parte esencial de mi trabajo. No te preocupes, tu nombre no se verá por ningún lado.

—Tengo tu palabra, Orihara-san. Alguien se pondrá en contacto contigo.

—Prefiero que nos encontremos, en persona. Como te dije, tengo las manos atadas.

—Nada que afecte al Awakusu, ¿cierto? —dijo soltando una gran bocanada de humo.

—No —fue categórico, pero Shiki no le creyó.

 _Harás bien en no hacerlo._

—Vuelve a este sitio dentro de una hora. Para ese momento, estoy seguro de que habremos encontrado lo necesario —dijo Shiki a modo de despedida.

Izaya asintió con la cabeza antes de bajar del coche. Mientras éste se alejaba y doblaba en una esquina, le pareció que Shiki lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor. ¿Pensaría que estaba a punto de perder a su valioso informante? ¿O tendría fe en él? Tanta como para temer que el Awakusu se viera implicado en la caída del Monstruo de Ikebukuro.

Izaya no se marchó del lugar, sino que se decidió a esperar ahí donde le habían despedido, durante el tiempo acordado. Se recargó contra el muro más próximo y luego pensó en las posibles preguntas que le haría a Shizuo en cuanto lo viera. No eran muchas en realidad, pero no llegó a sentirse aburrido; le había impactado a tal punto la secreta conversación entre Celty y Shizuo, que seguía evocando los mensajes y con ello, transcurrió _amenamente_ una hora.

 **-o-O-o-**

Tom y Vorona no supieron entender a su compañero, pues cuando se toparon con Izaya Orihara de camino al trabajo, ambos pensaron que Shizuo empezaría a montar en cólera al tiempo que cantaría, como de costumbre: "Quiero trocearlo, contarlo en mil pedazos, golpearlo, patearlo... ¡Asesinarlo! Una y otra vez hasta que me duelan las manos..."

—Shizu-chan —saludó Izaya ignorando a los otros dos.

El aludido no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Debería perseguirlo solo para mantener las apariencias? ¿Acaso tendría que fingir enojarse siempre que lo viera?

—¿Shizuo? —intervino Tom al ver que su amigo no respondía, o al menos no de la manera esperada. Vorona permaneció en silencio, alternando su atención entre los presentes, como si los estuviera estudiando.

—¿Qué quieres, Pulga? —dijo al fin el guardaespaldas.

—Hablar contigo. ¿Vienes? —se explicó Izaya antes de adentrarse en un callejón.

Shizuo no tardó en seguirlo, pese a las miradas preocupadas de Tom y Vorona, aunque puede que la última tuviera curiosidad y nada más.

Después de minutos de caminar a oscuras, Izaya se detuvo.

—Y bien, Shizu-chan, ¿quieres contarme cómo lo conoces?

—...

Izaya se volvió a Shizuo.

—¿Cómo dio contigo? ¿Te llamó? ¿Se encontraron?

—Je, ¿de qué hablas, Pulga? No recuerdo haberte pegado con una máquina expendedora de manera reciente. ¿A qué viene esto?

—No te molestes en negarlo —dijo Izaya con paciencia.

—Joder, Pulga, no tengo idea de lo que dices. ¿Quién debió llamarme?

—Entonces, si nadie te ha ofrecido jugar... ¿Cómo explicas los mensajes de texto? ¿Por qué hablaban de mí, Celty y tú?

Shizuo palideció de pronto pero no tardó en darse cuenta.

—Si los leíste, no tengo por qué decirte nada.

—¡Maldito monstruo! ¿Quieres que te fuerce a decir la verdad?

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo, Pulga —dijo el guardaespaldas pese a que notó el arma de fuego y no la típica navaja en manos del informante. A Shizuo le pareció que Izaya lloraría de un momento a otro por la rabia.

—Es muy triste, eso es verdad —dijo Shizuo de pronto.

—¿Eh? —Izaya no entendió las razones del guardaespaldas para poner esa expresión que tenía ahora.

—Es triste que no dudaras ni por un momento en creer que estaba engañándote. Entiendo que no confíes en mí, pero Celty suele trabajar para ti, ¿no? Confía en ella.

—¿Piensas que me he vuelto idiota?

—No, solo lastimero.

—Serás...

—Si quieres matarme, está bien. Inténtalo. No sería la primera vez que sobrevivo a un disparo. Me puse de pie habiéndome golpeado un camión hace años. Esto... puedo manejarlo.

—Entonces, ¿es una venganza personal?

—Quieres que lo sea, ¿verdad? Eres patético, Izaya.

Izaya se encogió ante la mención de su nombre.

—Estúpido protozoario... —murmuró por lo bajo, apretando los dientes y con sus manos el arma. ¿Y ahora que seguía? No se había planteado de antemano el que Shizuo no conociera al anfitrión del juego. ¿O le estaría ocultando algo? ¡Cómo odió a Shizuo en esos momentos en que lo tenía frente a él! ¡¿Por qué demonios quería _jugar_ el monstruo?!

—¿Debo creerme que...? —Izaya se detuvo. La pregunta era tan ridícula que no fue capaz de terminarla. _¿Debo creer que me quieres?_ ¡Pero qué humillante habría sido decir aquello! _¡Estúpido, Shizu-chan, estúpido!_

—Izaya...

—Voy a descubrirlo. ¡Voy a probarlo, Shizuo! ¡Voy a exponerte y luego hacer que lo lamentes! Quien manda soy yo. ¡Quien guía a este juego, y a cualquier otro, soy yo y nadie más!

—Cómo si eso fuera a cambiar algo. Piensa que, si no he mentido, lo que hagas no afectará en nada. Si fuera cierto lo que escribí, entonces, ¿no sería porque no me importa el tipo de persona que eres? Hagas lo que hagas, hay cosas que siempre serán iguales.

Shizuo se acercó a Izaya quien le sostuvo la mirada.

—Nos vemos, Pulga —dijo Shizuo posando su mano durante breves momentos sobre el hombro de Izaya, quien le pareció temblaba. Después se marchó, sin prisa alguna, y no se giró más al consternado informante.

Izaya en cambio se dejó caer en el suelo.

 _¿Qué debería creer?_

 _¿Creo en mí o creo en el monstruo...?_

 _¿... Quién es el monstruo?_

 **-o-O-o-**

Como un autómata, Izaya había llegado a la entrada de su edificio. Una vez que se vio dentro y sentado en su sillón ejecutivo, se dio cuenta de que no podría soportarlo por más tiempo; dispuesto a romper las reglas, encendió su computadora e inicio sesión en el _chat_.

 **Sala de chat**

.

.

.

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setton se ha unido al chat._

 _Kanra se ha unido al chat._

 **Setton** [¿Es necesario?]

 **Kanra** [Sí.]

[Modo privado] **Setton** [¿Te lo dijo?]

[Modo privado] **Kanra** [No, me di cuenta yo mismo.]

[Modo privado] **Setton** [Ya veo. ¿Qué quieres?]

[Modo privado] **Kanra** [Saber qué tienes que ver en el asunto. ¿Hay una tercera persona? Sí así es, ¿les dio su nombre? ¿Shinra está dentro del juego también?]

[Modo privado] **Setton** [Yo era su confidente, nada más. Y no, no hay nadie más, ni Shinra ni cualquier otro y no sé a qué juego te refieres.]

[Modo privado] **Setton** [¿Crees que Shizuo está mintiéndote?]

[Modo privado] **Kanra** [Eso es obvio. Debo admitir que no me esperaba eso de ti, ni siquiera de parte del monstruo. Eso sería todo, transportista.]

[Modo privado] **Setton** [Izaya, no sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes dos, pero Shizuo no está tratando de cobrar venganza o cualquier cosa por el estilo que pudieras pensar.]

[Modo privado] **Setton** [Además, ¿qué te traes entre manos?]

[Modo privado] **Setton** [¿Izaya?]

.

.

.

 _Kanra ha abandonado la sala de chat._

 _Setton ha abandonado la sala de chat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

Izaya se quedó meditando y repasando la corta conversación con la _dullahan_.

Adelantándose a que el timbre de su teléfono celular le avisara sobre la notificación, Izaya leyó el recién llegado mensaje de texto.

 **Anónimo** [Primera falta, Izaya Orihara-san. ¿Sigue el juego?]

El informante tecleó la respuesta rápidamente y con bastante seguridad.

 **Izaya Orihara** [Sí.]

El informante mantuvo sus dedos sobre la tecla de enviar que acababa de pulsar. Pasó largo rato ahí sentado, hasta que eligió hacer la segunda movida. Tomó un folder que había obtenido de la casa visitada el día anterior y luego se marchó en busca de Shinra Kishitani.

 **Calles de Shinjuku**

 **7 de febrero, noche**

Habiendo _escapado_ hacia unos minutos del trabajo debido al mal humor de Izaya, Namie Yagiri decidió retornar a su casa o buscar a Seiji, lo que resultara más factible esa noche. Iba a cruzar la avenida cuando se detuvo para contestar su teléfono celular.

Creyendo que era su jefe, Namie contestó.

— _Namie Yagiri-san, ¿es correcto?_

Namie no supo quién la había llamado. Pensó que se trataba de una mujer joven debido a su voz, la cual le resultó molestamente aterciopelada.

—Sí, soy yo.

— _Secretaria del informante de Shinjuku, es todo un placer. ¿Está enterada de sus recientes pasatiempos?_

—Si tiene asuntos que tratar con él, llámelo y no me moleste.

— _Es con usted con quien deseo hablar._

Namie optó por expresar su desconfianza y adoptar una actitud retadora.

—Ya han tratado de chantajearme y amenazarme antes, y no solo a mí sino también a mi jefe, así que...

— _Dudo mucho que sea tan buen jefe como para merecer su lealtad._ _¿O será que le paga muy bien? Pero ando desvariando... Entonces, elija: opción A, opción B u opción C. La opción D fue descartada pues es la misma que la C, o eso me dicen las mismas._

—Pero ¿qué sucede con usted, sea quien sea?

— _Escoja ahora, Namie Yagiri-san. De lo contrario, elegiremos por usted. Es un riesgo que no soportará haber tomado._

—¿A? ¿C? ¿Qué importancia tiene?

—...

—¡Hey!

—Respuesta registrada. Tenga una excelente noche. ¡Salude a su hermano de nuestra parte! Manténgase callada, ¿eh? El informante no habrá de enterarse.

—¿Quién es usted? ¡Responda!

Namie siguió gritando al teléfono hasta que se percató de cómo la miraban quienes la rodeaban. De mala gana, la muchacha guardó el teléfono en su bolso y no perdió tiempo en ir a buscar a Seiji, su amado hermano menor.

Sin embargo, Namie no tardó en recibir un segundo mensaje con instrucciones.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** Hola, hola, espero que todos se encuentren bien. ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Karasu-shiro y Uchihaberenice: muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me sacaron una sonrisa. ¡Besos y abrazos!


	5. Siguiente jugada - 1

**EL SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **Siguiente jugada - 1**

* * *

 **-Ikebukuro, 4 meses antes-**

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **7 de febrero, altas horas de la noche**

Durante el camino a casa del médico, Izaya pensaba que no estaba muy alejado de saber quién podría ser Anónimo. Tenía que ser alguien habilidoso en cuanto al uso de la pluma. ¿Se trataría de algún mecanógrafo, secretaria u otra persona con un trabajo que implicara mover las manos con sutileza? Sería algo anticuado dado que vivían en la época de las máquinas, pero nada excluía a personas de edad avanzada.

Al presente momento, Izaya había hecho una lista de posibles candidatos (la lista reposaba en el folder que llevaba en mano), entre los que se contaban inconformes ex miembros del Awakusu. Izaya esperó que Anónimo fuera alguien nuevo porque no estaba de ánimos para mayores decepciones.

—¿Orihara-kun? —saludó Shinra, invitándolo a pasar a la sala.

—Es Izaya —repuso el informante sentándose en el sillón más grande. Como siempre sucedía, Izaya dio muestras de sentirse bastante cómodo en compañía del médico.

—Izaya —repitió Shinra para hacerse al hábito porque, habiéndolo llamado por su apellido durante la escuela secundaria, Shinra encontraba un tanto difícil dirigirse a él por su nombre de pila. Viendo que Izaya no había ido a visitarlo por una consulta, tomó asiento frente a su _amigo_. En realidad, era de los pocos amigos que tenía. A veces se preguntaba si eso era bueno o malo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Shinra con aire curioso.

—Sí, información —dijo Izaya como si resultara lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Está relacionado con el Awakusu?

 _¿Quién lo diría? ¿Te las das de detective?_

—No. Es sobre nuestros compañeros de Raira.

—¿Eh?

—Intento hacer conexiones entre una mujer asesinada y cierta persona que ha tenido a bien proponerme un juego. ¿Recuerdas a Hiroki-san?

—¿Takanashi-san?

—La misma.

—Recuerdo que solía sentarse detrás de ti. ¿Por qué...?

—En verdad que tienes una memoria excelente. No por nada eres médico. Sí, Hiroki Takanashi ha sido encontrada muerta en casa de Shizu-chan. Me mostré curioso por ello y Shiki-san me ha confirmado su identidad.

Shinra no volvió a interrumpir pese a lo intrigantes que le resultaban las palabras de Izaya. Esperó a que éste siguiera relatando el resto de aquel suceso. Aun así, no dudaba que apenas se fuera Izaya, no tardaría en llamar a Shizuo.

—Sucede que al parecer es necesario sepa más de esa mujer. En realidad, apenas recuerdo su rostro, lo cual es extraño, pero supongo que me he empeñado en guardar datos más útiles. Vine para pedirte que me prestes tu anuario.

—¿No guardas el tuyo?

Izaya pareció ofenderse porque lo consideraran una persona nostálgica.

—No lo tengo —dijo Shinra buscando su taza de café.

—¿Quién lo tiene?

Shinra no preguntó cómo sabía que lo había prestado. No se molestó en mentir.

—Lo tiene Shizuo.

Izaya se puso serio de pronto, pero trató de poner nuevamente una expresión relajada. Quiso marcharse, pero no tardó en hacerse escuchar el timbre de la entrada. Shinra se levantó para recibir al recién llegado, que esperaba se tratara de Celty.

Shinra volvió sobre sus pasos y con recelos intentó entender a Namie Yagiri. La mujer con la mano temblorosa se acercó al interior del cuarto, con un arma similar a la antes proporcionada por Shiki a Izaya. Puede que fuera la misma.

—¿Namie-san? —el informante no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa cuando la mujer continuó apuntándole con el arma. Sin embargo, Izaya se dio cuenta que ella se mostraba bastante acobardada e indecisa, así como él mismo horas antes, cuando intentó obtener respuestas de Shizuo. Fue por esa razón que Izaya se atrevió a dar varios pasos hacia Namie, aunque para sus adentros maldijo el haber lucido tan ridículo.

 _No estaba equivocado al pensar que no estoy solo en este juego. ¡Ahora es mucho más interesante! ¿Qué tiene planeado Anónimo?_

—Namie-san, es un gusto saber que te has unido a nosotros.

Shinra miró extrañado a Izaya. Pensaba que el informante debería estar al tanto de que no le agradaba lo suficiente a la mujer como para no ser asesinado por ella en determinado momento. Viéndola, resultaba evidente que Namie estaba desesperada. No era difícil adivinar con qué la habían extorsionado.

—¡Basta, Izaya! —dijo Namie con rabia—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tiene que ver con _esa_ mujer? ¡Anda! ¡Dímelo todo! ¿Es por la guerra que deseas? —decía Namie atropelladamente. A un lado de Izaya, Shinra alternó su atención entre los otros dos.

Por su parte, Izaya previendo que sus secretos estaban comprometiéndose, optó por mostrarse "preocupado". Intentó razonar con su curiosa secretaria.

—Namie-san —empezó a decir Izaya en voz sumamente suave, casi dulce—, puedo darme una idea de lo que ha pasado, pero, antes de que cometas una locura, ¿querrías contarme qué sucedió? Quizá logremos ayudar a tu hermano, ¿qué dices? Muerto no te sirvo de nada. No le sirvo a Seiji.

Aunque contempló aliviado que Namie pareciera escuchar al informante, Shinra pensó que aquella situación estaba a punto de salirse de control. Shinra conocía a la perfección a Izaya, el propio informante tenía que admitirlo. El médico no dudaba que estaba a punto de meterse en un problema que no podría manejar él solo. Lo peor, era que estaba relacionado con algo acontecido en el colegio.

Mientras Izaya lograba que, poco a poco Namie explicara la llamada y luego las instrucciones dadas, Shinra se las ingenió para tomar el folder que había traído consigo el informante. Este último, cuando creyó conocer lo necesario, dejo de exhortar a Namie.

Tanto ella como Izaya luego se arrepentirían de no confesarse toda la verdad esa noche en la que pudieron haberlo hecho. Un poco de confianza en el otro habría sido suficiente para ayudar a más de una persona.

 **Alrededores de Ikebukuro**

 **7 de febrero, altas horas de la noche**

Al igual que sucedió dos días atrás, Shizuo y Celty acordaron reunirse en el puente que les proporcionaba una hermosa vista de la muy despierta ciudad de Ikebukuro.

—Lo sabe, Celty —dijo Shizuo con disimulada aflicción.

[No es inesperado. ¿Cómo reaccionó?]

—Es Izaya. Tenía que pensar que se trataba de una broma.

[Quizá sea lo mejor. Al menos por ahora. Deberías pensártelo más, Shizuo. Sería posible que estuvieras sacando conclusiones erróneas.]

—Sé que es una estupidez. Sería lógico que todos lo creyeran así, pero no estoy apresurándome. Sé lo que quiero. Soy un monstruo, ¿recuerdas? Es normal que me sienta atraído por otro —dijo Shizuo al tiempo que fumaba.

 _Creía no necesitar a nadie porque lo mismo piensan los demás de este monstruo. Pero, aunque sé perfectamente que nadie habrá de amarme de vuelta, estoy feliz sabiendo que yo puedo amar a otros. Así de simple. Aun sí esa persona es Izaya._

[No eres ningún monstruo. Al menos no para mí.]

Celty le habría sonreído a Shizuo de poder hacerlo. En su lugar, le tomó por el brazo, pidiéndole en silencio que regresaran a sus respectivas casas. Descansar les vendría muy bien pues últimamente el trabajo los absorbía, lo mismo que lo que ambos empezaban a llamar "el caso-Izaya".

Celty se adelantó al sonido de su PDA.

 **Shinra** [Debes venir a casa.]

Celty no leyó por segunda vez el mensaje. Se lo mostró a Shizuo y el guardaespaldas la siguió hasta el sitio donde tenían aparcada la moto. Mientras Celty se mantenía centrada en dirigirse a su departamento, Shizuo marcó el número de Shinra. Pero el médico no respondió. Shizuo estaba a punto de marcar por segunda vez, pero se detuvo al reparar en un nuevo mensaje de texto. Shizuo pensó que, por algún motivo de momento desconocido, Shinra quería mantener en secreto algo...

 **S.K.** [Sé que odias a Izaya, pero necesito pedirte un favor. Por el bien de todos.]

Shizuo pensó que Shinra debió ahorrarse el haber puesto "todos". En cierto modo, Shinra era una persona sumamente egoísta. Sería capaz de entregar a la ciudad de Ikebukuro si con ello el amor que profesaba a Celty se mantenía intacto. Si acaso lograba que perdurara más de una vida. Más de cientos de vidas.

 **S.K.** [Asegúrate de que no jueguen con su corazón.]

 **S.K.** [Si lo rompen, temo lo que pueda pasar.]

Shizuo no entendió a primeras qué buscaba decirle Shinra con eso. ¿Qué sabía? ¿O qué pensaba que podía ocurrir? Lo que resultaba claro era que el problema recientemente anunciado tenía su origen en las acciones de la endemoniada Pulga. Shizuo pensó que el médico le pedía que ayudara a Izaya para proteger a Celty. Entonces, ¿tan grande era el asunto en el que los había metido el informante? Aunque estaba dispuesto a intervenir, Shizuo estaba convencido de que Izaya era lo suficientemente cauteloso y listo como para manejar lo que fuera. Sin embargo, el guardaespaldas pasó por alto el que nunca había llegado a conocer muy bien a Izaya. De lo contrario, no se habría equivocado.

 **S.H.** [Bien.]

 **S.H.** [Haré lo que pueda.]

 **S.H.** [¿Dónde está Izaya?]

Intentando no preocuparse por Izaya —interiormente admitía que lo estaba y quizá más de lo que se hubiera creído capaz—, Shizuo divagó sobre las posibles reacciones que presentarían Celty y Shinra cuando los tres se pusieran al tanto del asunto completo, de cada asunto; el lío de Izaya y aquel estúpido sentimiento de Shizuo. Sin duda había muchos cabos sueltos y era posible que el único capaz de hilarlos estuviera en peligro.

 **S.K.** [En Raira.]

 _Estúpida Pulga, ¿qué has hecho ahora?_

 _¿Tendría que ir por ti?_

 _Si acaso lo intento, ¿aceptarás al monstruo?_

 **Ikebukuro, cerca de la Academia Raira**

 **7 de febrero, altas horas de la noche**

 _Durante el periodo libre, sentado en el respaldo de una banca y escuchando a medias la introducción de Shinra, Izaya contempló con fascinación al sujeto que tenía frente a sí. Viéndose envuelto en una sensación que lo abrumaba, Izaya sonrió para sus adentros. ¡Siempre pensó que se toparía con un ser extraordinario! ¿Sería ese joven el humano que tanto ansiaba conocer? Quiso averiguarlo a la brevedad..._

Izaya se detuvo en medio del enorme patio de cemento que se encontraba frente al edificio principal de la secundaria Raira. Estando en ese lugar, no pudo evitar pensar cuando estudió ahí hacía ya bastantes años atrás. Aunque hasta el momento había contadas cosas que lo asustaban (como los ojos de pescado por alguna razón) Izaya pensó que la mayoría encontraría bastante horrible tener que adentrarse en el edificio a esas horas y desprovisto de gente en su interior. Desprovisto de gente normal, en cualquier caso.

Izaya agradeció encontrarse solo pues lo sobresaltó el timbre de su teléfono.

 **Anónimo** [Estoy dentro; no tarde Izaya Orihara-san.]

 **Izaya Orihara** [¿Hemos llegado al final del juego?]

 **Anónimo** [No, se trata únicamente de la segunda jugada, señor informante.]

Izaya estaba a punto de contestar cuando un segundo mensaje de texto llegó a su teléfono celular. Repasó su contenido un par de veces antes de borrar cada mensaje.

 **Anónimo** [Lo he pensado bastante y admito que tengo la ventaja.]

 **Anónimo** [Medite si acaso vale la pena entrar el día de hoy. De lo contrario, búsqueme en el salón 1-A.]

El informante guardó el teléfono en su abrigo y no tardó en adentrarse en la escuela. Forzando la puerta trasera, Izaya se vio en medio de los familiares y extensos corredores. No se dio prisa en llegar al salón acordado. En cambio, se detuvo en observar el interior de todos los cuartos del edificio. Cuando llegó a la segunda planta, Izaya reconoció el salón donde había tomado clase con Shinra. A sabiendas de que Anónimo esperaría lo necesario, el informante entró en el salón y se aproximó al pupitre que alguna vez ocupó.

Únicamente le dio un vistazo al de Hiroki Takanashi.

Una vez dentro pareció reproducirse el día en que Shinra lo invitó a formar parte, y también presidir, del Club de Biología. Ese recuerdo hizo sonreír a Izaya, aunque no lograba precisar si acaso se sentía feliz o añorante de aquellos tiempos en los que podía observar a sus adorados humanos en todo momento sin mayores distracciones.

Antes de encontrarse finalmente con su anfitrión, Izaya se asomó por las ventanas y posó su mirada en el patio.

Pensó en ese momento decisivo de su vida y la de Shizuo; el momento en que, apenas se presentaron, se declararon el principal enemigo el uno del otro. Izaya apretó los dientes. Si no hubiese sabido de aquella conversación entre Celty y Shizuo, no se habría enojado. Sin embargo, al recordar que, siendo estudiante, se había embelesado por la fuerza del monstruo, Izaya se volvió rápidamente, bien dispuesto a encarar al tal Anónimo.

Subiendo las escaleras, casi al trote, Izaya empezó a renegar de cada uno de sus conocidos: de cada uno, de Namie, de sus hermanas, de su familia. Pero sobretodo, odió a Shinra por siempre ser capaz de ver a través de él y a Shizuo por creer que era capaz de jugar con él sin su permiso. ¡Lo odio por ser la única excepción que tenía! Lo odio por no poder contarlo entre sus humanos. Si no podía entrar en la categoría de sus "adorados" humanos entonces Shizuo era diferente y por lo mismo especial, de un modo u otro.

Por unos instantes, frente a la puerta con el letrero que rezaba "1-A", Izaya pasó completamente quieto, pero con la mano sobre la perilla. Se daba cuenta de que tenía mayores deseos de regresar a Ikebukuro y encontrarse nuevamente con el guardaespaldas. Bajo sus propias consideraciones, Izaya se creía el perdedor de la disputa que había tenido con Shizuo en los callejones. Entonces ¿debería volver? No podía saber lo que lo esperaba tras la puerta. ¿Y si pasaban muchos días o quizá semanas antes de volver a toparse con el mayor monstruo que conocía?

Ignorando por segunda vez su corazón encogido y obligándose a pensar que Shizuo no era nadie especial en su vida, Izaya giró la perilla.

—¡Buenas noches, Izaya Orihara-san!

 _¡Te odio, Shizuo! ¡Te odio tanto que duele!_

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Saludos! ¡Ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que actualice! Ja, ja, ja. El caso ahora es que le dedicare por completo mi atención a esta historia. Espero que sigan leyendo la historia y me hagan saber su opinión. ¡Tengan un excelente fin de semana!

Asami-Orihara, Uchihaberenice, Karasu-shiro, Fujimy, Mitsuki Lina Mendoza y Vleivo: les agradezco me comentaran la historia. Me dio mucho gusto "ver" caras nuevas por aquí. ¡Son muy preciados sus comentarios! ¡Me motivan y ponen a trabajar de inmediato! ¡Les mando un abrazo muy grande! ¡Cuídense!


	6. Siguiente jugada - 2

**EL SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **Siguiente jugada - 2**

* * *

 **-Ikebukuro, 4 meses antes-**

 **Ikebukuro, cerca de la Academia Raira**

 **7 de febrero, altas horas de la noche**

Shizuo no tardó en darse cuenta de la puerta entreabierta en la parte trasera del edificio de Raira. Sin perder tiempo corrió a través de los pasillos y sin detenerse a retomar el aliento subió por las escaleras. Al llegar a la segunda planta, Shizuo creyó distinguir un olor bastante desagradable. Al llegar al final del corredor encontró, al igual que hacía rato, la puerta del grupo "1-A" abierta de par en par. Apenas entró al salón, Shizuo se llevó la mano a la boca y nariz para cubrirlas. No tenía idea de cuál era el origen de tan desagradable aroma, pero pensó que lo mejor sería evitar lo más que pudiera inhalar hondamente.

—¿Izaya? —llamó Shizuo recorriendo por completo el salón que hacía las veces de laboratorio de biología.

A lo largo del cuarto corrían largas mesas de trabajo, de modo que Shizuo revisó detrás de cada una. Al llegar a la última se resignó a que la Pulga ya no se encontraba en la escuela. Sin embargo, y antes de marcharse, Shizuo reparó en la mancha que estaba en la esquina de la mesa. Aunque no necesitaba pasar sus dedos sobre aquella mancha para saber de qué se trataba, quiso observar la sangre impregnada en sus dedos.

Shizuo esbozó una sonrisa triste antes de asomarse con paso lento a la ventana que daba al patio en el que había conocido al informante.

 _Ahora, ¿dónde se supone que debo buscarte, estúpida Pulga?_

Sin apartar su mirada del patio, Shizuo siguió pensando en Izaya Orihara. Según recordaba el guardaespaldas aquel día en el que Shinra los presentó apenas habían hablado. Entonces, ¿qué había salido mal? Independiente de lo ocurrido ese día y aunque estaba seguro de que tiempo después desaprobaría todo lo que Izaya era y hacia puede que no le hubiese odiado como creyó hacerlo si tan solo hubiesen actuado ligeramente diferente, años atrás.

Tras bufar, Shizuo mandó un mensaje de texto a Shinra.

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **7 de febrero, altas horas de la noche**

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Shizuo** [No está aquí.]

 **Shinra** [Ven al departamento. Pensaremos en algún sitio dónde buscarlo.]

Shinra guardó su teléfono no esperando un nuevo mensaje del guardaespaldas. En cambio, bajo la completa atención de Namie y de Celty, el médico leyó el contenido del folder. Desafortunadamente el listado y demás notas de Izaya no resultaron de mucha ayuda. Celty solo estaba atenta a lo que Shinra hacía, de modo que pasó por alto la extraña expresión de Namie Yagiri quien quizá solo hubiera sido capaz de ser interpretada correctamente por el informante de Shinjuku.

La mujer apretó con fuerza su propio teléfono, debatiéndose si debía o no decir algo. Sin embargo, decidió marcharse esquivando las miradas del médico y de Celty.

 **-Ikebukuro, 2 meses antes-**

 **En algún lugar desconocido**

 **21 de abril, por la tarde**

Izaya ya no sabía qué hacer para soportar aquel confinamiento. ¿Qué debería hacer o pensar para no hundirse por completo en la desesperación?

Al principio se había reído de encontrarse en un cuarto cerrado por completo, con la única excepción de una puerta metálica varios metros por arriba de su cabeza. Luego le había extrañado la falta de interés que se dio cuenta sentía por él quien fuera le hubiera puesto en ese lugar. ¿Seguiría en Ikebukuro?

Aun con todo, lo que verdaderamente lo angustiaba era que no recordaba en absoluto qué había pasado durante el trayecto de la secundaria Raira a ese endemoniado lugar. No podía recordar nada. ¡Nada! ¡Nada en absoluto! Sabía que se había golpeado la cabeza con algo puesto que cuando despertó lo primero que notó fue lo húmeda que tenía la nuca y el cuello del abrigo por la sangre. Aun así, la herida era superficial y, por tanto, no le explicaba el por qué no podía traer a su memoria cómo había terminado encerrado.

Estaba seguro de que si se forzaba lograría recordar algo. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero creía firmemente que la información seguía ahí, donde solo era incapaz de procesarla, de traerla de vuelta. Quiso pensar en Anónimo. Tendrían que haber hablado en algún momento, ¿no? ¿O era mentira que le había escuchado llamarlo cuando entró al salón acordado para su reunión? ¿Tendría sus memorias distorsionadas y estaba él tratando de llenar los huecos con cosas irreales?

Otro asunto era que no tenía hambre. Encontraba muy extraño aquello porque se daba cuenta de que mantenía su mismo peso. ¿Cómo estaría obteniendo alimento entonces? ¿Sería que comía y luego también se olvidaba de eso? La puerta no se había abierto nunca... ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

¡¿Había pasado más de un día o todo aquel sufrimiento lo había sentido en un lapso cercano a 24 horas?!

La convicción de que no iba a volverse loco se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente.

Aunque al principio era capaz de estimar los días que habían trascurrido, llegado a ese punto había perdido la noción del tiempo. Además, estaba el asunto de la odiosa luz blanca que no desaparecía, y que se reflejaba dolorosamente en las paredes igualmente blancas y lisas. Izaya nunca había dormido el tiempo recomendado para un estilo de vida sano, pero en esos momentos estaba seguro de que, de haber alguien presente, le pediría que lo dejara dormir. A lo mucho había logrado adormilarse un poco haciéndose un ovillo en una esquina, tratando de escapar de la luz cubriéndose los ojos con ambos brazos. Poco le había servido. Su único compañero era un terrible dolor de cabeza.

En algún momento se permitió llorar de pura desesperación, pero tras ver que de nada servía y que solo le había dejado agotado, se obligó a mantenerse en calma. Pese a lo ridículo que le pareció intentar alcanzar la puerta del techo por si acaso alguien lo observaba, después le tuvo sin cuidado. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió al tratar de llegar hasta ella fue lastimarse la rodilla.

Entonces, lo que restaba era esperar que se volviera por completo loco o que de algún modo muriera. Aun así, no podía aceptar que algo como eso fuera a pasar. ¿Cuál era la razón de tenerlo enjaulado? Si le dieran una respuesta quizá no le importaría morirse después. ¡Pero en absoluto podía permanecer sin saber la verdad!

Aunado a todo, en sus adentros se manifestaba el intenso deseo de volver a encontrarse con Shizuo. Tenía que concluir aquel asunto con él. ¡También quería saber toda la verdad sobre el estúpido protozoario!

En definitiva, no podía permitirse morir en ese lugar.

Todavía no.

Alguien tendría que estar buscándolo, ¿cierto?

 **Ikebukuro, cerca de la Academia Raira**

 **21 de abril, tarde**

Shizuo se preguntó para sí el por qué seguía merodeando por aquel lugar. Izaya no iba a salir de la nada. Varios estudiantes no habían pasado por alto su presencia, en especial un trio que Shizuo recordaba haber visto también cerca del Sushi Ruso.

El guardaespaldas no tardó en alejarse. Tras caminar un rato se detuvo en el parque que solía frecuentar para tener la compañía de Celty. Con la mirada perdida en el frente, Shizuo empezó a fumar.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde la última vez que supieron de Izaya, cuya secretaria se había puesto en contacto con el Awakusu, pero el grupo sabía menos que el resto sobre lo ocurrido al informante. Lo mismo podía decirse de las gemelas Orihara, quienes apenas mostraron sorpresa cuando les interrogaron sobre su hermano. En vista de la escasa información y poco interés, Shinra y compañía decidieron prescindir de ellos para encontrar al informante.

Al principio pensaron que quizá les ayudaría visitar nuevamente la casa a la que habían ido Shizuo e Izaya, pero aquel viaje resultó igual de infructífero que las llamadas a Shiki, Mairu y Kururi. Al momento, los contados avances que tenían eran 1) que Shizuo se actualizó en aquel "juego" y 2) que Shinra hizo sus propias conjeturas sobre el inesperado interés de Shizuo por Izaya.

Ante la impotencia, Shizuo terminó por derribar el muro de piedra que antes le sirvió de apoyo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de aquel sujeto.

Ni bien Shizuo posó sus acusatorios ojos sobre el hombre éste palideció y luego se echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo (claro, el que Shizuo fuera quien lo estuviera persiguiendo hacía que la frase fuera más que acertada).

 _¿Dónde lo habría visto antes?_ , se preguntó Shizuo a punto de darle alcance. Aun si solo era una coincidencia, el guardaespaldas pareció feliz de encontrar a alguien con quien descargar su ira. Estaba seguro de que ese hombre lo había estado siguiendo.

Cuando logró caer sobre él y ver con detenimiento su cara, se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Aunque no terminaba por entender la razón por la cual había guardado la imagen de esa persona en su memoria, Shizuo supo dónde lo había visto con anterioridad; pese a encontrarse ligeramente pasado de copas, el guardaespaldas se vio de regreso en aquel restaurante donde se había detenido a comer durante el viaje en carretera.

¿Sería aquella persona quien abrió la camioneta de Kadota y robó parte de las cajas que Izaya había tomado de la polvosa casa visitada?

Shizuo le sonrió de forma macabra a su presa antes de empezar a interrogarlo.

 _Solo espera y veras. Daré contigo, maldita Pulga._

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **21 de abril, altas horas de la noche**

Celty se detuvo al llegar a la sala y meditó las palabras que le escribiría a Shinra. Curiosamente, éste no se percató de la presencia de la _dullahan_ pues continuó interesado en la foto generacional de Raira. Celty no sabía si Shinra miraba la foto porque tenía la esperanza de darse alguna idea de dónde podría estar el informante o, si, por otra parte, simplemente esa era la manera en la que trataba de resignarse.

La mujer no pensó que sus amigos se sentirían de esa manera por la ausencia de Izaya. Lo peor fue que se dio cuenta de que no creía que alguien pudiera sentirse mal por algo así (ni siquiera sus propias hermanas). ¿A quién le pondría triste la pérdida de una terrible persona? Si le hubiese confesado ese sombrío detalle a Shizuo, era probable que se molestara con ella. ¿No acaso el guardaespaldas estaba por completo furioso de que la gente actuara como si nada hubiera pasado? Casi parecían aliviados por la desaparición del informante de Shinjuku y la dullahan no podía culparlos.

 _Lamento decirte, Shizuo, que lo mismo sucedería con cualquier otra persona. El dolor se presenta durante un rato, pero luego llega el olvido_ , había querido decirle, pero no fue capaz. Después de todo nadie le aseguraba que no volverían a ver a Izaya.

Celty estaba a punto de hacerse notar cuando los sobresaltó a los dos el timbre del teléfono celular de Shinra. El médico leyó el mensaje y después se puso de pie de un salto, lo que hizo que su taza de café cayera al suelo, derramándose el contenido sobre la alfombra. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo último.

Shinra le mostró la pantalla del teléfono a Celty.

 **Shizuo** [Sé dónde está Izaya.]

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola, hola! Espero que estén teniendo una excelente semana. Sin más que decir, les mando muchos abrazos. Pásenla bonito y espero disfruten el capítulo. (n_n)

Karasu-shiro, Uchihaberenice, Guest (estoy casi segura de quién eres, pero mejor espero a que me lo confirmes, V.), Cat y Fujimy: ¡Les agradezco de corazón el que lean y dejen comentarios! ¡Me hacen el día! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Como ya había dicho, siempre es emocionante _ver rostro_ s nuevos por aquí. Gracias por compartir sus opiniones y preguntas. ¡Ya se irán resolviendo…! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Siguiente jugada - 3

**EL SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **Siguiente jugada - 3**

* * *

 **-Ikebukuro, 2 meses antes-**

 **En algún lugar desconocido**

 **21 de abril, altas horas de la noche**

Izaya había llegado a resignarse a que nunca sabría la razón que había tras su encierro. Después de todo, apenas tenía las fuerzas suficientes para permanecer despierto. De brazos cruzados, permaneció sentado en la esquina de aquel cuarto blanco que había empezado a reconocer como su nueva "guarida". Pensando en aquello, terminó por soltar una sonrisa antes de permitir perderse en la inconsciencia que, de manera reciente, era lo más parecido que tenía a conciliar el sueño.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que, cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, no se encontró con los brillantes paneles blancos que formaban aquella endemoniada jaula en la que había estado por demasiado tiempo. En cambio, a su alrededor se alzaban paredes de ladrillo desgastado y un techo en condiciones igual de lamentables. No trató de levantarse de donde fuera estuviera recostado, sino que permaneció inmóvil y a la espera de que algo lo obligara a levantarse.

Únicamente cuando escuchó pasos aproximándose a él, fue que Izaya trató de incorporarse. No pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa cuando entendió quién era el recién llegado. Después de soltar una exclamación, éste no perdió tiempo en llegar a su lado.

—¿Shinra? —se vio preguntando el informante mientras las manos de su amigo le palpaban el rostro.

El informante pensó entonces que quizá tenía un peor aspecto del que podía llegar a imaginarse. Creyó también que Shinra lo abrazaría como alguna vez hizo en la secundaria, pero, para suerte del informante, el joven médico detuvo sus impulsos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Shinra con media sonrisa. Izaya no supo qué decir. Para sus adentros temió que lo que sucedía no fuera más que una ilusión, pero, al final, optó por confiar en que Shinra había dado con él.

—Sácame de aquí —pidió en voz débil.

Si querían saber que había pasado, aunque ni el propio Izaya era capaz de hacerse una idea, tendrían que esperar. En respuesta, Shinra asintió enérgicamente antes de hacer que Izaya se apoyara en sus hombros. Dada su debilidad actual, Izaya aceptó la ayuda ofrecida y fue de ese modo como se vio conducido al exterior.

Durante el camino, Izaya pensó que se dejaron escuchar sonidos al fondo del cuarto, pero no se detuvo a siquiera pensar en qué podría haberlos generado. Sin embargo, fugazmente creyó que le resultaban familiares...

Shinra se sorprendió cuando, viéndose rodeados por altos árboles, Izaya dejó escapar un suspiro. Un suspiro de alivio. El médico supuso que Izaya llevaba dos meses sin respirar aire fresco. Notando que Celty aún seguía explorando el interior de aquel complejo subterráneo, Shinra decidió aprovechar para examinar al informante. Éste prácticamente se dejó sentar por Shinra al pie de un grueso tronco.

Shinra notó entonces la piel cetrina de Izaya y cada una de las marcas que le indicaban la falta de sueño padecida. Viendo que nada de lo que traía en su maletín le serviría de momento, Shinra se unió a Izaya en el suelo.

—¿Cómo...? —creyó escuchar decir al informante quien tenía la mirada perdida.

Shinra pensó que Izaya no estaría en condiciones para tener una conversación fluida, pero decidió contarle como el interrogatorio de Shizuo a un sujeto extraño los había conducido hasta él (se prometió preguntarle al guardaespaldas qué había hecho con el hombre). No supo si Izaya le habría entendido o siquiera si había captado el que Shizuo lo buscó desde el día en el que supieron de su desaparición.

Shinra iba a decir algo cuando vio a Celty acercarse hasta ellos. Le puso una mano a Izaya sobre el hombro y luego se lo llevaron de aquel lugar, al que no volverían sino hasta después de varios días.

 **En algún lugar a las afueras de Ikebukuro**

 **21 de abril, altas horas de la noche**

Namie Yagiri llegó al sitio acordado por Kishitani y la dullahan. Tras tomar asiento en un amplio sillón mullido, la mujer agradeció el que ninguno de los presentes le prestara verdadera atención. Fingió que había recibido algún mensaje de texto en su celular y fue entonces que sintió a su corazón dar un brinco para luego encogerse. Aun así, pasó desapercibido su sobresalto. Trató de mantener la compostura, pero temió en todo momento que Celty fuera a reparar en ella.

Pese a las reservas que Namie tenía con el monstruo de Ikebukuro, cuando éste se introdujo en la casa, creyó que el hombre había respondido a sus silenciosas peticiones. Shizuo no se molestó en saludar a los demás, sino que, sin mediar palabras, se dirigió a los pisos superiores de aquella casa, propiedad de Shingen Kishitani.

 **-o-O-o-**

Shizuo entró al cuarto y se encontró a Izaya sentado en la cama. Fue bastante evidente que se debatía entre el desvanecimiento y el permanecer alerta, pero, por alguna razón que no llegaba a saber ninguno de los dos, tampoco había tomado el medicamento que Shinra le había dejado en la mesilla próxima a la cama. Izaya la contempló un rato, pero, aunque le habían asegurado que lo ayudaría a dormir, terminó por ignorarla.

El guardaespaldas soltó un bufido y se acercó, temiendo que Izaya fuera a tratar de apartarle, si bien sabía que no contaba con sus queridas navajas o siquiera su habitual agudeza que lo ayudaba a librarse de todo tipo de problemas. Quizá fue por eso por lo que se atrevió a sentarse al pie de la cama. Izaya apenas le dedicó un vistazo y, en vista del silencio prestado, Shizuo buscó algo que decir.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, estúpida Pulga? —le preguntó solo para comprobar si Izaya querría hablar con él y también para conocer lo que fuera supiera sobre aquel asunto en el que los había involucrado, fuera o no su intención.

—Creo que tú tendrías una mejor respuesta que yo, Shizu-chan —dijo Izaya cruzándose de brazos. Dándose cuenta de aquella postura que adoptó, Izaya volvió a dejarlos a sus costados. Volviéndose a Shizuo, le dedicó una mueca que podría pasar por una sonrisa.

—Supongo que te enterarás en algún momento —comentó Shizuo posando su mirada en la pared más cercana. ¿Izaya aun tendría presente la última e incómoda conversación que se había dado entre ellos? Una vocecilla en su interior le hizo notar que, pese a todo, Izaya lo había llamado por su apodo. Se recordó ese detalle un par de veces más.

—Izaya... —trató de impedirlo, pero no pudo evitar empezar a mentalizar sus próximas palabras.

Aunque lo inquietaba el tal Anónimo, le importaba más el "caso-Izaya". No por nada, era mucho más parecido a un monstruo que a un humano. Sin embargo, no pudo pasar por alto la mirada de la Pulga. Sin necesidad de insistir, Shizuo sabía lo que Izaya le soltaría si terminaba por retomar el asunto que habían dejado pendiente. Desistió por aquel día en sus intentos. Además, seguramente Izaya nunca tomaría como cierto sus retorcidos sentimientos.

Sin embargo, Izaya se dio cuenta de que no deseaba tener a Shizuo cerca. Lejos de considerarlo un humano que no merecía su atención, Izaya reparó en que Shizuo no le había mentido. Trató desesperadamente de entender por qué había cambiado de opinión, pero sus ideas no pudieron hilarse. Sabía que algo lo hizo creer en el protozoario imbécil, pero no pudo recordar el origen de aquel cambio drástico de parecer.

¿Qué había sucedido con él durante esos dos meses de confinamiento?

Tras ver que solo estaba causándose mayores dolores de cabeza, el informante trató de apartar sus dudas para centrarse en que Shizuo se había acercado aún más. Izaya había supuesto que el único gesto amable o aliviado que recibiría al haberle encontrado en una pieza, aunque no sería bienvenido de parte suya, sería de parte de Shinra. Sin embargo, no pensó que Shizuo fuera quien se atrevería a darle y mantener un abrazo. Débil como estaba y, debido a su condición humana, Izaya no trató de liberarse del Monstruo de Ikebukuro.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que llegó a decirle en voz baja.

Shizuo pensó que se arrepentiría de haber hecho lo que hizo, pero no le importó de momento. La razón era simple y quiso confiársela al informante; quizá tenía la confianza de que Izaya no se lo reprocharía después o simplemente porque éste fingiría que nada había pasado. Ni siquiera volvería a mencionar su inexplicable desaparición, de eso estaba convencido. Ahora más que antes, Shizuo sabía perfectamente que no tardarían en tener de vuelta al informante de Shinjuku, al verdadero y cruel Izaya Orihara. Sin soltar a Izaya, el guardaespaldas se sorprendió cuando pensó que no era algo tan malo.

—Porque piensas que todo esto no es real. Solo por eso.

Izaya no le respondió porque, pese a todos los motivos que había de por medio para pensar como creían que lo hacía, Shizuo tenía la razón. Fue entonces que Izaya se dijo para sí, que sin importar que tan real fuera ese momento en el que seguía en brazos del otro, no tardaría en hacer honor a su nombre. Si Shizuo no quería seguir siendo un monstruo, él podría hacerlo. De ese modo estarían a mano...

 **-o-O-o-**

Shinra no le preguntó a Shizuo si acaso había sido capaz de saber algo que ellos no. Lo vio salir de la casa seguramente para poder fumar y despejarse. Celty tampoco quiso unirse a Shizuo pues pensó que el guardaespaldas preferiría estar solo. Al fin y al cabo, la mujer había sido capaz de leer las contradicciones reflejadas en el rostro de su amigo.

La dullahan vio a Shinra subir las escaleras y luego a Namie, quien, totalmente abstraída, seguía tecleando en su teléfono celular. Cuando el joven médico llegó al cuarto de Izaya sonrió para sus adentros cuando encontró al informante dormido, donde la pastilla que le había dejado ya no encontraba en la mesilla. Tras cerrar la puerta, no tardó en volver con Celty y Yagiri pues era necesario saber cómo deberían de proceder.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** Muchas gracias por leer, seguir la historia y por comentar.

Karasu-shiro, Isabel, Cat, Guest, Fujimy, Uchihaberenice y Tailtooth Izaya: recibir y leer sus comentarios me ha hecho muy feliz durante todo este tiempo. ¡Les mando un gran abrazo y muchos besos! Espero que sigan haciéndome saber su opinión. Siempre los tomare en cuenta, no lo duden (n_n)


	8. Conversación: Shinra

**EL SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **Conversación: Shinra**

* * *

 **-Ikebukuro, 2 semanas antes-**

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **18 de mayo, altas horas de la noche**

Cuando reparó en la hora, Izaya Orihara apenas logró ocultar la sorpresa. Así que había pasado al menos ciento veinte minutos sentado en el sillón, pensando una y otra vez en lo que había tenido que vivir durante el presente día; pensando en algo que seguramente no debió de durar más de cinco minutos, pero que no pensaba que podría olvidar. En parte, porque no le permitirán hacer tal cosa, tenía que reconocerlo.

El informante volvió su vista al tablero, pero tampoco se atrevió a colocar las piezas en la posición en la que ahora deberían encontrarse. Aun así, no apartó sus ojos de aquel juego en el que pensó que llevaba las de ganar.

 _A veces hay que aparentar que no se tiene ventaja, ¿cierto?_

Otros treinta minutos transcurrieron y, justo en el momento en el que se creyó capaz de retirar aquellas piezas y reordenar las demás, alguien tocó a la puerta. A sabiendas de que Namie sabría que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz (al menos por ahora), Izaya pensó que no podría haber llegado nadie más que Shinra.

Tras quitar el seguro de la puerta, Izaya tomó asiento en su sillón ejecutivo. El médico, con su habitual maletín en mano, colocó una silla frente al escritorio de Izaya, y luego lo imitó.

—¿Namie o Celty? —preguntó el informante con fingido interés.

—Namie —dijo Shinra en voz suave—, aunque ahora Celty lo sabe también.

—Ciertamente en esta ciudad nada puede permanecer siendo un secreto.

 _Irónico que ahora me parezca eso como algo molesto._

Shinra no dijo nada, sino hasta después de un rato.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si te digo "sí" no me creerás, pero no estarías equivocado.

—Lo siento —dijo Shinra e Izaya le creyó.

—Ya me lo dijeron hace rato. Dejó de ser todo el asunto un secreto con la intervención de Shizuo —dijo Izaya, al tiempo que señalaba sus ojos enrojecidos. Ante el gesto, la reacción inesperada de Shinra no le hizo sentir mejor.

Shinra volvió a permanecer callado, pero, en silencio, rebuscó algo en el interior de su maletín. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba lo depositó encima del escritorio.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Izaya, pese a que ya sospechaba que era lo que su amigo le ofrecía.

—Un alivio —le dijo Shinra con media sonrisa—. Solo acéptalo, ¿vale?

Izaya asintió con la cabeza, se arremangó la camisa y extendió su brazo. Mientras veía a Shinra inyectar aquella sustancia en su brazo, se preguntó el por qué querría ayudarlo de esa manera. ¿Estaría genuinamente preocupado por él, o sería porque pensaba que ayudándolo también podía calmar el sufrimiento de Shizuo y de Celty...? Sea como fuere, Izaya no se sintió de ánimos para preguntarle a Shinra la razón que había tras sus acciones. Era preferible aceptar aquel alivio que le ofrecían como bien le había dicho el médico.

Como esperaba, poco a poco, Izaya no tardó en sentirse más alejado de la realidad.

—Ya pensarás en la mejor manera para salir de esta —comentó Shinra.

Izaya soltó una risilla.

—Sí, lo único que necesito es tiempo.

—Lo tendrás.

—Sí, _yo_ lo tendré —murmuró el informante. Shinra volvió a guardar sus cosas, ignorando de esa manera el repentino brillo en los ojos del otro.

—Eso sería todo —dijo Shinra, si bien Izaya no creyó que el médico no tuviera nada más que decir. Sin embargo, no quiso entretenerlo.

Izaya volvió a cubrirse el brazo y vio a Shinra dirigirse a la puerta. Por unos momentos, le pareció que éste le aconsejó que no cometiera alguna imprudencia, pero no pudo asegurarlo.

Nuevamente a solas, Izaya terminó de realizar lo que había dejado pendiente durante la mañana y luego, tras marcar un solo mensaje de texto con uno de sus muchos celulares, se dirigió a la cocina.

Viendo que su vista aún estaba nublada, se restregó el rostro y luego tomó lo que necesitaba. ¿Qué entendería Shinra por "imprudencia"? A mal tuvo no decírselo antes. O quizá lo hizo, pero no quiso escucharlo, del mismo modo en el que ignoró las advertencias del monstruo. Ya podría regodearse Shizuo después de que Izaya hubiera escuchado sus palabras de hacía rato.

Después de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, Izaya se preguntó si, apenas hiciera lo que planeaba, se desmayaría de manera tan pronta como cuando lo habían acuchillado en las calles de Ikebukuro. Se repitió la pregunta una vez más, pero, tras sonreír como solía hacerlo, Izaya no tuvo más dudas.

En el minuto siguiente en el que permaneció despierto, Izaya dejó escapar un sonido ahogado, y pensó que la intervención de Shinra era una hermosa coincidencia. Claro que, sin importar lo que fuera lo que le administró, no estaba siendo suficiente.

 _Quizá si hubiera recordado cuánto dolió aquella vez, no me habría pasado por la cabeza hacer algo como esto de nuevo... Si te es posible, dame las gracias, maldita bestia._

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** Hola, hola. Sin más que decir, les deseo que tengan una bonita noche. ¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Uchihaberenice, Karasu-shiro, Fujimy, tailtooth zaiya: les agradezco mucho sus comentarios. ¡Les mando abrazos y besos!


	9. En jaque - 1

**EL SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **En jaque - 1**

* * *

 **-Ikebukuro, 2 meses antes-**

 **En algún lugar a las afueras de Ikebukuro**

 **24 de abril, mañana**

Izaya Orihara reconoció que se enorgullecía de sí mismo por no pocas razones. En aquella ocasión, consideró que había sido todo un logro de su parte el haberse escapado de Celty; al parecer a la dullahan le había sido asignada la tarea de cuidarlo durante el día. El informante también se felicitó por haber sido capaz de caminar pese a que su temperatura iba al alza.

Dando traspiés, Izaya logró acercarse al complejo subterráneo donde le habían encontrado. No pensó que estuviera tan cerca de la propiedad de Shingen.

 _¿Cuál es la lógica de que me hayas llevado a pocos metros de esta prisión, Shinra?_ , se preguntó Izaya para luego pensar que Shinra era un amigo nada convencional. Lo que podía agradecerle es que le había dado la oportunidad de encontrar cierto alivio en medio de aquel bosque.

Tras tomar asiento en el suelo, Izaya se quedó mirando la entrada del complejo, pensando en algún buen motivo para atreverse a entrar. Y, aunque desconocía de dos grandes motivos, Izaya optó por regresar a Ikebukuro cuanto antes. Quizá, si retornaba a sus labores como informante y dejaba en paz el juego de Anónimo, lograría apaciguar las voces en su cabeza. Aun así, solo les preguntó por esa promesa que le decían había hecho.

 **Ikebukuro**

 **24 de abril, tarde**

Shizuo no prestó atención cuando Tom y Vorona se acercaron al hombre. Decidió que no intervendría en esta ocasión. Observando como procedía el interrogatorio, Shizuo se preguntó cómo se encontraría la Pulga en esos momentos. Shinra únicamente le había dicho que Izaya requería de mucho reposo, pero que se encontraba por completo sano, al menos físicamente. Sin embargo, cada vez que Shizuo traía a su memoria la expresión de Izaya cuando le había encontrado, creía menos en las palabras del joven médico. Intentó desechar aquel pensamiento pues, al final del día, Shinra era el médico y no Shizuo.

Tras sacar un cigarro, Shizuo se volvió al callejón más próximo. Encontró curioso la repentina reunión de un puñado de jóvenes pandilleros (todos llevaban al cuello un pañuelo). Sin molestarse en avisarle a su _senpai_ y a Vorona que iría a ver la causa del revuelo, Shizuo se alejó.

Cuando llegó al sitio, reparó en que los jóvenes se habían acercado pues encontraron inusual el bulto que yacía tendido en medio del callejón. Por un momento, Shizuo pensó que sería capaz de ahuyentarlos sin más, pero viendo que habían despojado a esa persona de sus teléfonos celulares y demás cosas que cargaba consigo, Shizuo tiró la colilla de cigarro. Luego, arremetió contra los pandilleros.

Alertados por los alaridos de la pandilla, Tom y Vorona lo encontraron al cabo de un rato.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Vorona señalando a la persona que yacía tendida en el suelo. Tom estaba a punto de ver quien era, pero Shizuo se adelantó.

—Eso solo una molesta pulga —gruñó, mientras metía en los bolsillos de su chaleco los teléfonos que había logrado recuperar. Y, ante la sorpresa de los otros, el guardaespaldas cargó a Izaya sobre un hombro, como si de un costal se tratara—. Me tomaré el día.

Tom ni siquiera pudo responder pues Shizuo no tardó en marcharse con Izaya. Tras intercambiar miradas extrañadas, Tom y Vorona optaron por alcanzar a los jóvenes rezagados. Ya sabían que no tenía sentido alguno intentar razonar con el monstruo.

En tanto, mientras se dirigía a su departamento, Shizuo revisó el mensaje de texto que recientemente había recibido. Sonrió al leerlo.

 **S. K.** [Izaya se ha ido.]

 **S. H.** [No te molestes en buscarlo. Ya aparecerá.]

Shizuo volvió a guardar su celular y sonrió, esperando que resultara amable, a la gente con la que se topaba y veía con malos ojos que estuviera llevando al informante a cuestas. El guardaespaldas no creyó que pudiera existir alguien en Ikebukuro que no conociera a Izaya.

 _No tienen idea de lo afortunados que son._

Apenas llegó al departamento, sin mayores miramientos Shizuo tendió a Izaya en el sillón de la sala. Pero, al reparar mejor en él, entendió la razón por la cual había caído desmayado. Aun así, colocó una mano sobre su frente.

 _Estúpida Pulga._

Cuando se hubo asegurado que Izaya permanecería perdido en la fiebre, Shizuo se atrevió a inspeccionar cada uno de los teléfonos celulares. Justo en el momento en el que se disponía a revisar uno particularmente vistoso, Shizuo leyó en la pantalla que Namie Yagiri había marcado el número. El guardaespaldas no se debatió en si debía responder o no. Simplemente colgó y siguió leyendo los mensajes de texto que Izaya había recibido durante aquel día.

 _No tendrías razones para reprocharme esto. Tú hiciste lo mismo_ , se dijo Shizuo para evitar cualquier remordimiento.

 **Anónimo** [Señor informante, me parece que olvidó algo muy, muy importante. Aunque puede que no sea así para usted. ¿Para quién lo será?]

 **Anónimo** [Sinceramente espero que logre recordarlo.]

 **Anónimo** [Tendrá a bien considerar el valor de una promesa.]

 **Anónimo** [El tiempo sigue corriendo para todos, Izaya Orihara-san.]

A Shizuo le cruzaron muchas cosas por la cabeza. La primera fue que, seguramente Izaya, además de olvidarse de aquello que Anónimo mencionaba, debió haber perdido la contraseña de sus teléfonos. Shizuo dudaba que el informante mantuviera sus dispositivos electrónicos sin bloquear. "El tiempo sigue corriendo para todos...". Shizuo se preguntó qué clase de extraña y retorcida diversión podría encontrar la Pulga al participar en aquel juego.

 _Pese a todo, nadie podría decirle que está loco; yo he de estarlo mucho más, si reconozco haberme enamorado, ¿cierto? Estúpida Pulga, ¿acaso no puedes darte cuenta? Al aburrimiento le siguen la soledad y la tristeza. Tendrías que saberlo ya._

Shizuo se giró a Izaya.

 _Me pregunto, ¿cuánto serás capaz de aguantar, Izaya?_

Cuando vio que el informante se quejaba entre sueños, Shizuo se levantó y dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cuando regresó, volvió a tomar a Izaya en brazos y esta vez lo dejó tendido en la cama. Mientras le colocaba una toalla húmeda en la frente, Shizuo creyó que Izaya había dicho algo, pero no fue capaz de entenderlo. Solo hasta que se acercó, captó algunas palabras.

—¿Qué era...? ¿Perdí...?

—No lo sé —soltó Shizuo antes de marcharse del cuarto.

 _Realmente no lo sé, Izaya. De todos modos, ¿quién podría decirte?_

Antes de salir del departamento, Shizuo suspiró.

—Solo por esta vez voy a ayudarte, Pulga.

Pese que el portazo dado por Shizuo llegó a escucharse en las casas vecinas, Izaya siguió sumergido en sus _recuerdos_ y sueños, todo entremezclado.

 **-o-O-o-**

Izaya tuvo que seguir a Shinra por los corredores porque, aunque recordaba el grupo asignado durante ese año, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba el salón. ¿O en realidad sí lo sabía? Ya no confiaba en poder dar cosas por sentadas. Lo mejor era seguir a Shinra y esperar que el torbellino que estaba en sus adentros se detuviera.

"¿Lo prometes?"

Izaya se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué demonios prometí?! ¿Ganar? ¿Es eso?

"Promételo."

"Si lo prometes, todo estará bien."

—¿Por qué no estaría bien?

"El tiempo corre..."

"... Corre para todo el mundo."

—Eso ya lo sé. Es una ley; el tiempo siempre corre y pasa para todos —dijo Izaya. Se dio cuenta de que se había calmado un poco. Pero solo un poco.

"¿Lo cumplirás?"

"Yo cumpliré lo prometido, señor informante."

"¿Puedes regresar?"

"Aun si no quieres... lo harás."

"Lo sé bien."

"Lo prometiste."

—No lo recuerdo —volvió a decir Izaya—. No sé qué prometí. No recuerdo nada. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo a él. Hablé con él. ¡Sé que lo hice! Estaba aquí, en este salón —¡¿En qué momento había llegado al salón 1-A?!

"¿Lo estabas?"

—Sí, estoy seguro.

"Entonces volverá a ti."

"Pero no tardes..."

"Date prisa porque el tiempo sigue corriendo."

"Él lo ama, Izaya Orihara-san, ¿lo había notado?"

Izaya abrió los ojos de golpe. A sabiendas de que se desplomaría si acaso trataba de ponerse de pie, se obligó a sentarse erguido sobre la cama. Entonces, si no se encontraba donde Shinra y los otros, ¿adónde había llegado a parar? Aunque no hubiera tardado en notar la ropa desplanchada de camarero sobre la silla más próxima, Izaya encontró primero la nota que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche.

 _Te encontré desmayado._

 _Siéntete libre de quedarte. No me pasare por ahí._

 _Shizuo._

—¡Ja! Yo hubiera jurado que esto ya era lo real —rio Izaya.

Poniendo sus pies sobre el suelo, el informante buscó su abrigo.

 **-o-O-o-**

—¡Ya le he dicho que no tengo idea! —gimió el muchacho por segunda vez. Era demasiado doloroso hablar estando de cabeza. Además, el monstruo le apretaba tan dolorosamente el tobillo, que pensó que tendría que volver a casa cojeando. Bueno, eso si los rumores sobre el monstruo eran exagerados.

—No sé si seas nuevo por aquí, pero no importa si apenas llegaste ayer, ya deberías de saberlo: tendré fuerza sobrehumana, pero la paciencia no me sobra.

—¡Me obligará a que le suelte una mentira! —volvió a tratar el joven. La sangre que bajaba por su cuerpo no hacía más que marearlo.

—A reservas de lo que digan los demás, yo me doy cuenta de que no fue una casualidad el que encontrara a esa maldita Pulga. Querían que lo hiciera. Te obligaron a estar allí ese día, ¿me equivoco? ¡No! ¡Sé que tengo razón y por eso, si no me dices el nombre de quien sea que te haya pedido hacer algo como eso, te rompo este pie y también el otro! Dime, ¿cuánto tardarás en llegar a cualquier sitio solo con tus manos?

—Me arriesgue al decirle donde estaba. ¡Eso debe ser suficiente!

Shizuo suspiró y luego le rompió el tobillo.

—No lo es. Anda, dame un nombre.

—¡Takanashi-san!

 _¡Crack!_

El otro tobillo tronó y Shizuo se sintió mejor que antes.

—Ella está muerta. Créeme lo sé bien.

—¿Es-está muerta?

—Sí.

Aunque se daba cuenta de que aquella revelación había tomado por sorpresa a su víctima, Shizuo tomó entre sus dedos la mano del joven.

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Se lo diré!

El guardaespaldas le creyó y lo soltó. Luego de azotar en el suelo, el joven lamentó el que no hubiera sido más precavido. La primera vez que el guardaespaldas le había obligado a confesar la ubicación de Orihara-san, la policía lo socorrió, antes de que las preguntas del guardaespaldas fueran a suponerle un gran problema. Sin embargo...

—¡Sato-sensei!

Shizuo sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco, pero calló.

Ignorando al muchacho que gimoteaba en el piso, el guardaespaldas volvió sobre sus pasos. Esperó que el informante siguiera en su departamento. De lo contrario, encontraría muy fastidioso el tener que buscarlo por la ciudad.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención al saludo de Kadota y tampoco a la llamada entrante de Namie Yagiri, si bien Shizuo se prometió devolverle su teléfono a la Pulga en cuanto lo viera.

— _El tiempo corre_ —canturreó sin darse cuenta.

Al retornar a su hogar, Shizuo quiso reír cuando se dio cuenta de que había apresurado el paso en vano; aunque sabía que había logrado dar con algo realmente importante, se decidió por permitir que Izaya siguiera durmiendo. Además, dado que le había encontrado tendido en medio del pasillo, seguramente se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Buenas noches a todos! Mmm… Dos cosas: primero, he decidido responder a los comentarios que me dejan y segundo ¡ha llegado a mí la inspiración que tanto me había faltado durante estas últimas semanas! En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer (^w^) ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

Karasu-shiro: ¡Hola, linda! No te preocupes, siempre es un gusto leer tu comentario. Sinceramente tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cuál es tu opinión sobre la presente actualización. Dentro de poco se irán resolviendo algunas cosas… ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Isabel: ¡Hola! Pues, aunque sería una buena manera de hilar los eventos… creo que te sorprenderás al final (o eso espero). No te preocupes, estamos a la mitad de la historia. Yo te agradezco el haber comentado; me has hecho muy feliz. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Bye bye!


	10. En jaque - 2

**EL SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **En jaque - 2**

* * *

 **-Ikebukuro, 2 meses antes-**

 **Departamento de Shizuo**

 **25 de abril, mañana**

Izaya pasó por alto el que estuviera sentado a la mesa de Shizuo. Si bien estaba mucho mejor, aun le dolía la cabeza (tendría que resignarse a que debería reposar durante los próximos días). Le pareció que, al darse cuenta de sus malestares remanentes, Shizuo hizo lo posible para causar el mayor ruido del que fue capaz.

Izaya se mordió la mejilla para evitar quejarse.

—Hay algo que quieres decirme, Shizu-chan —dijo Izaya con toda certeza.

El guardaespaldas se volvió, pero no lo miró a los ojos. Destapó una botella de leche.

—Sí, pero sé que pasarás por alto el consejo o, peor aún, harás todo lo contrario.

 _¿Por qué no simplemente me sueltas un poste encima o me persigues por la ciudad?_

—¿Qué?

—Termina con esto de una buena vez. Vas a cabrear a medio Ikebukuro.

—Es decir, ¿que abandone el juego?

—No, tienes que ganar.

 _Eso no me lo esperaba, Shizu-chan. ¿Qué más estaré ignorando?_

—Mientras tú estabas aquí, supe de algo.

Izaya pareció dispuesto a creerle.

—Eh, Shizu-chan, ¿qué hicieron contigo? Casi pareces humano.

—Le rompí los tobillos para que hablara: no creo que eso suene muy humano.

—Dime el nombre de tu contacto.

—No me tomes por idiota, Pulga. No lo sabrás: no pienso decirte nada.

—¿Cuánto crees que me tomara averiguarlo?

—No puedes saberlo, esas son las reglas, ¿cierto? —dijo Shizuo con sorna.

—No tenía idea de que tanto te gustaba jugar.

 _¿Por qué quise contarte sobre el juego? ¡Estúpido monstruo!_

—Lo detesto, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que dejar a la ciudad en tus manos.

—Me conoces bien.

—No podría saber menos.

—Eres de lo más ilógico, ¿cómo podrías "amarme" si no me conoces?

—¿Y yo qué voy a poder decirte?

—Shizu-chan, tendrías que haberme contado que no eras tan aburrido.

—Sí, ya lo creo. De eso se trata; lo que nos ahorraríamos si optaras por no estar _aburrido_ —Shizuo se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botella.

—Yo no soy responsable de eso. Si mis humanos de vez en cuando no cumplieran mis expectativas no tendría razones para quejarme. Pero todos, _casi_ todos, hacen exactamente lo que yo quiero, lo que he planeado sin pensármelo mucho.

 _En algo acertaste, monstruo: no haré nada de lo que me hayas dicho. Te odio, Shizu-chan. No mereces que tome en serio tus palabras, aun cuando siempre actúes según tus deseos y no los míos. Ese detalle es lo único que pienso aplaudirte. ¡A tal punto te odio!_

—Esa es solo tu opinión, Pulga, pero no tiene más peso que otras. Te darás cuenta.

Shizuo sacó un cigarro y empezó a fumar en el interior del departamento.

—Entonces, ¿vas a proteger a esa persona? Qué considerado de tu parte, después de haberle roto ambos pies, monstruo —dijo Izaya apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

—Es joven.

—Bonita excusa.

Dicho aquello, Izaya se levantó con intenciones de marcharse.

—No te di las gracias por haberme sacado del callejón.

—Y no lo harás.

—Aprendes rápido, Shizu-chan. Puede que un día de estos decida que mereces mi atención.

—Quizá.

Izaya le dedicó un guiño antes de salir del departamento.

Mientras se dirigía a Shinjuku, el informante pensó en Anónimo, en los posibles contactos del guardaespaldas (¿hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo el mundo?), en la promesa que le recordaban hizo aquellas voces, pero nunca consideró que el egoísmo de Shizuo lo dañaría, pero los acercaría aún más a los monstruos que ambos eran.

Izaya tampoco hubiera creído que se apuñalaría repetidas veces por el bienestar del monstruo o que antes permitiría que Shinra lo drogara. Si le hubieran advertido lo que vendría, puede que el informante solo se pusiera a reír para luego afirmar que, al final, resultaría todo de acuerdo con sus planes.

 **-o-O-o-**

Tiempo después, Shizuo no dejó de fumar pese a la mueca que formó el muchacho. El guardaespaldas no creyó que hubiera sido capaz de encontrarlo tan rápido. Eso le hizo sospechar que quizá Asahi había decidido soltar la lengua por cuenta propia. Pero, ni pensando en aquello, Shizuo se arrepintió por haberle roto uno que otro hueso.

—Entonces, ¿ya quieres hablar, Asahi-kun?

—Usted en verdad merece el apodo que le han puesto —se quejó Asahi. El muchacho se apoyó en la barda de piedra que rodeaba el parque. Las muletas las dejó a su lado.

—¿De dónde conoces al tal Sato-sensei?

—Fue el profesor de mi hermana y mío durante la secundaria.

Asahi notó el repentino interés del guardaespaldas.

—Creo que pasó varios años dando clases en Raira —explicó el muchacho—, pero supe que renunció no hace mucho. Supongo que, dada su edad, quiso dedicarse a sus pasatiempos o algo por el estilo.

—Ya lo creo y también que "Asahi" te queda muy bien —pese a que el aludido pensó que el guardaespaldas quiso dedicarle un cumplido, no creyó que estuviera muy feliz; de repente, había puesto una expresión que en nada le agradó.

—Heiwajima-san, no cuente por ahí lo que le dije — _a Nee-chan no le hará muy feliz._

El guardaespaldas no tardó en despedirse del muchacho.

Mientras regresaba a su departamento, Shizuo pensó que guardaría la información obtenida hasta que supiera que Izaya no haría mal uso de ella. Sin embargo, para cuando se animó a darle el nombre del tal "Sato-sensei", muchos días después de saber del hombre, el daño estaba hecho.

Cuando se enteró, Shizuo no trató de volver a enjaular al monstruo como lo había hecho desde hacía unos cuantos meses.

 **-Ikebukuro, 1 mes antes-**

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **4 de mayo, mañana**

Izaya protestó en voz alta cuando sintió una oleada de punzadas en la cabeza. Tomó asiento al borde de la cama y, como si pudiera ayudarle en algo, se llevó las manos al nacimiento del cabello. Ahora no únicamente lo acosaban en sueños sino también en la _realidad_. Siendo honesto, Izaya no esperaba que las voces fueran a frenar solo por haber ignorado, desde aquella conversación con Shizuo, el juego propuesto por Anónimo.

 _Seguramente está pensando en la mejor manera de sancionarme._

"Lo prometiste."

"No te desesperes."

"Está bien."

"Porque lo prometiste."

"... volverá a ti."

—¿Alguna vez te dignaras, o lo harán, a decirme qué sucede? —dijo el informante mientras se colocaba el abrigo sobre los hombros. Después buscó su navaja.

"Regresa."

"Señor informante, usted ha de pensar que el mundo está dispuesto a servirle."

"... si no lo tiene aún, me encargare de darle uno."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"El tiempo corre para todo el mundo."

—Digan... di algo que no sepa —Izaya bajó las escaleras.

Antes de que pudiera empezar su trabajo como informante, le fue notificado que había recibido un paquete horas atrás. En absoluto le sorprendió que no tuviera remitente. Por lo mismo, Izaya decidió tomarse la molestia de revisar el contenido, en lugar de esperar a Namie y pedirle a ella que lo hiciera (como siempre sucedía).

Cuando observó horrorizado el interior, Izaya se preguntó cuál hubiera sido la reacción de su secretaria si acaso la hubiera dejado abrir la caja. Apartándose de ésta y dando traspiés, Izaya chocó con el escritorio. Si acaso no hubieran jugado con él durante dos meses, si acaso no estuviera nublado por el orgullo y hubiera escuchado el consejo de Shizuo, ¿las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes? ¿O tenía la culpa en cualquier escenario que pudiera pensar?

—¿Esto era? ¿De eso hablaste o hablaron? ¿Rompí la promesa?

Nadie le respondió.

Izaya contempló el interior de la caja durante un par de minutos más, antes de optar por cerrarla y dejarla fuera del alcance de cualquier otra persona que no fuera él.

 **-o-O-o-**

Apenas entró al departamento, Namie Yagiri supo que algo no estaba bien. Se dio cuenta de que Izaya ocultaba... ¿enojo? tras la sonrisa que le dedicó. Aun así, trató de ignorar aquel mal presentimiento, pero fue incapaz de poder hacerlo al cabo de un rato. La taladrante mirada del informante la siguió a todas partes y ella no pudo soportarlo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Namie, depositando en la mesa varias carpetas.

La sonrisa de Izaya se amplió.

—Primera oportunidad, ¿dónde está Seiji?

Namie no entendió qué le había asustado. No sabía si le preocupó más el que Izaya le preguntara eso, o el tono en el que habló. Quiso aplacar su nerviosismo.

—En Ikebukuro, ¿dónde más? Seguramente está con esa tía y no quiere que los molesten. Nunca permitirá que su hermana intervenga.

Izaya mantuvo la sonrisa.

—Segunda oportunidad, Namie-san, ¿desde cuándo lo mandaste lejos?

—Izaya...

El informante se levantó del sillón de golpe y, con la navaja en mano, se acercó a Namie. La mujer dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia atrás antes de correr a las escaleras.

Sin poder contenerse, Izaya ignoró los golpes que se escucharon en la puerta e imitó a la mujer. Mientras subía por los escalones, Izaya hizo que la navaja pasara de una mano a la otra.

Viéndolo así, Namie sintió a su corazón latir desbocado.

—Izaya, no fue mi intención. Ellos... Seiji... ¡Yo traté de avisarte ayer! ¡No contestaste!

—Descuida, Namie-san. No voy a culparte por mucho tiempo. Además, ¿qué podías saber? ¿Cómo podías saber que algo malo iba a pasar? Lo único que hizo fue dejar el cadáver de una joven en casa del monstruo. No eres muy avispada, ¿o sí? Pero tienes razón, ¿qué he podido hacer en el pasado para que hoy creyeras que iba a importarme esto? Pero creo que me importa, sí, creo que sí —Izaya empezó a reír.

—¿Izaya?

—Lo que puedo agradecerte es que estoy cada vez más cerca de saber que prometí.

Shinra y Celty lograron entrar en el momento oportuno:

Izaya estaba a punto de alcanzar a Namie. Sabía que Celty tenía la intención de envolverlo con su neblina, pero no se detuvo. Lanzó una cuchillada tan cerca del rostro de Namie, que la mujer no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cara, quizá esperando encontrarla ensangrentada. Sin embargo, Izaya se decepcionó de que ni siquiera le había llegado a cortar superficialmente.

—¡Izaya! —lo llamó Shinra desde el pie de la escalera, pero no se arriesgó a dar un paso más—. Celty, ¿podrías...? —se giró a la dullahan quien asintió con el torso.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó el informante, avanzando hacia Namie—. ¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo? ¿Desde cuándo lo estás ayudando? ¿Qué hay de mí?

—No lo sabía —dijo Namie topando con la pared.

El informante no pensó que una mentira como esa podría quitarle lo que le restaba de paciencia. Sin embargo, pese a lo mucho que deseaba conocer que estaba sucediendo y desquitarse, Izaya sintió como el aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando Shizuo llegó hasta él (¿por dónde había salido?). El monstruo lo sujetó de tal manera que logró llevarlo hasta la planta baja.

—¡Maldita sea, Shizuo! ¡Déjame! —forcejeó el informante. Shizuo no soltó a Izaya aun cuando éste se las ingenio para enterrarle repetidas veces la navaja en ambos brazos.

—Cálmate, Pulga —le dijo Shizuo al oído. Fue entonces cuando Izaya se dio cuenta de que Shinra avanzaba hacia él con una jeringa en la mano. En definitiva, no iba a permitir que le diera un tranquilizante. Se giró a Namie quien estaba sentada en el piso de arriba y volvió a tratar de librarse de Shizuo.

—Quédate quieto, Izaya, o podría lastimarte —le dijo Shinra bien dispuesto a darle el tranquilizante.

—No, apártate tú —gruñó Shizuo acercando aún más a Izaya hacia él.

—¿Shizuo? —Shinra no pensó que el informante estuviera calmandose siquiera un poco.

—Ya te dije que no será necesario —dijo Shizuo con cierta rabia—. Fuera de aquí.

A Izaya no le importó el que Shizuo tratara de evitar que lo sedaran. Siguió revolviéndose en brazos del otro, quien se había dejado caer sentado en el piso de la sala, arrastrándolo con él.

—Míralo, Shizuo —dijo Shinra, acercándose a donde estaban sus amigos.

—¡Ya les dije que se marchen! —tronó el guardaespaldas. A causa del nuevo apretón que dio, Izaya dejó de oponer resistencia, pero solo un poco. El abrazo de Shizuo empezaba a provocarle falta de aire, aunque puede que éste no se diera cuenta. Parecía mucho más interesado en mirar de manera desafiante al médico e incluso a Celty.

La dullahan terminó por obedecer. Luego de tomar a Namie por un brazo para sacarla del departamento, le pidió a Shinra que la siguiera. Sin embargo, ni siquiera cuando los tres se hubieron marchado Izaya permaneció quieto.

—Para ya, Izaya —le dijo Shizuo relajando sus rasgos.

—¡¿Cómo pudieron haber llegado en el momento justo?! —protestó el informante.

—¿Qué sucedió, Izaya? ¿Por qué tratabas de alcanzar a esa mujer?

—¿Cómo lo supieron? ¡¿Es que todo el mundo está con él!?

—¡Joder, Pulga! Date cuenta de lo que estás diciendo. No tiene sentido.

—¡¿Y a ti que más te da?! ¡Suéltame!

—Si aún fueras el informante te dejaría ir, pero es claro que ahora te encuentras fuera de tus cabales. ¿Quieres que vaya por Shinra? Seguro que después te divertirás al pensar en el ridículo que estás montando. Haz el favor de calmarte.

Izaya apretó los dientes. Al intentar que Shizuo al menos le permitiría recuperar el aliento, dejó caer su navaja.

 _¿Por qué estás aquí, monstruo? ¿Será que tú también... después de todo lo que has dicho...?_

—Pero ¿qué diablos sucede contigo? Se supone que debes odiarme, ¿qué pretendes?

Shizuo se apoyó en la nuca de Izaya. La situación estaba superándolo. Por alguna razón quería ponerse a reír nerviosamente y por otra parte quería... ¿qué buscaba? El hecho de que hubiera llegado en el momento apropiado era una coincidencia, pero Izaya tenía razón. No había manera de que a Shinra y a Celty también se les hubiera cruzado por la cabeza pasarse por el departamento justo cuando Izaya arremetía contra Namie.

—¿Qué es, Izaya? —le preguntó Shizuo con suavidad—. ¿Qué te ha puesto así?

Izaya no contestó de inmediato. Aunque se dio cuenta de que el monstruo había aflojado su abrazo, no trató de alejarse de él. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué puede importar el que yo sepa lo que está sucediendo? Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de esto. Créeme, necesitas que alguien esté de tu lado.

—Nada es como antes. ¡Todo está de cabeza! —se quejó Izaya—. Necesito entenderlo. ¿A qué viene eso, en cualquier caso? "Estar de mi lado", no me hagas reír.

—Pues no estaría mal que lo hicieras, ¿sabes? Este debe ser el peor cumpleaños de todos.

—...

Izaya no había caído en la cuenta de ese _pequeño_ detalle. Si querían que no le quedaran fuerzas para tratar de librarse de aquella situación, lo habían conseguido. Dejó que su peso lo sostuviera el guardaespaldas.

—Sí, el peor de todos —suspiró.

 _Sinceramente no creí que alguien pudiera ser mejor que yo en esto. ¿Cuánto tiempo te habrá llevado planearlo? Maldito Anónimo. Si acaso decido, si acaso Shizu-chan me obliga, haré trampa, ya lo verás. Lo verán todos._

—Eh, Shizu-chan, realmente no comprendo, pero, no importa cuales sean tus deseos, al final no vas a obtener nada. Puedo asegurártelo.

Shizuo resopló.

—Eso ya lo sé. Lo sé desde hace mucho, estúpida Pulga. Es por eso por lo que no debería preocuparte que alguien quiera ofrecerte su ayuda. ¿No es lo mejor para todos?

—Shizu-chan, a veces me preguntó si el que está roto soy yo o es alguien más.

—¿Importa? Después de todo, yo venía a contarte algo. Sin trucos —reconoció Shizuo.

—Si se trata de Anónimo, dímelo más tarde.

Shizuo asintió y, distrayéndose al escuchar que alguien lloraba en el pasillo del edificio, no se percató de la oscura resolución a la que llegó el informante mientras le dio la espalda.

Cuando Shizuo dejó ir al informante, este se volvió hacía él.

—Si yo soy el informante de Shinjuku y pienso seguir jugando, entonces ¿tú eres mi segundo?

—Sí, estúpida Pulga —dijo Shizuo, a punto de ponerse de pie—. No seas engreído; lo soy desde hace mucho. Te voy a dar la ventaja que necesitas.

—Y pensaban que el loco era yo.

 _Está bien, Shizu-chan. Por mi está bien que sigamos jugando un poco más. Puedo concederte eso. Nadie negará que eres el único que me abrió camino. ¿Desde cuando eres tan listo?_

Izaya sonrió y no dejó que Shizuo se levantara.

 _Vas a ganar, Pulga y eso funcionara para los dos._

Pese a todo y aunque, muy en el fondo, le dolió, Shizuo dejó que Izaya le besara y quiso pensar que le era honesto, aunque no fuera así. Después de todo, como bien le había dicho el informante de Shinjuku, ese gesto sería lo más que podría recibir de su parte.

 _Al menos puedo decirte su nombre, ¿qué harás con él, Pulga?_

Ninguno de los dos prestó atención al timbre del teléfono celular de Izaya.

 **Anónimo** [Señor informante, temo decirle que el plazo terminó.]

 **Anónimo** [Le advertí que me desquitaría con el más odioso de sus pasatiempos.]

 **Anónimo** [Disfrute esta noche y las que vienen.]

 **Anónimo** [Me comunicaré con usted en dos semanas.]

 **-o-O-o-**

Mientras Namie Yagiri trataba de reprimir el llanto, que Celty consideró no se debía a nada más que a la rabia, Shinra revisó nuevamente en su celular aquel mensaje de texto.

 **Anónimo** [Sería prudente que decidieran hacerle una visita a Izaya Orihara-san.]

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

Ale basquerville: ¡Hola, hola! ¡Lo sé! Créeme: la única razón de mi demora fue la escuela… En fin, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Ten un bonito día!

Asami-Orihara: ¡Asami-chan! Vuelvo a decirte que me pone muy feliz verte de nuevo por aquí. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Dentro de poco se resolverá parte del "misterio". ¡Hasta la próxima, linda!

Fujimy: ¡Hola! Sí; lo sucedido en "Jaque" pasó antes de la "Segunda conversación". Me alivia saber que te han gustado los encuentros Shizaya (espero que este también). Ja, ja, ja, no te preocupes, un capítulo más y sabremos que ocurrió en "el capítulo anterior". Sí, ya logré salir de mi bloqueo… ¡Muchas gracias a todos por eso! ¡Te mando un gran abrazo!

Devy-onechan: Gracias por el comentario (n_n) Prometo que terminaré esta historia y que actualizare regularmente. ¡Besos!

Isabel: ¡Hola, hola! A mí me hace muy feliz el que te guste la historia y también que me dejes tan bonitos comentarios… Uno o dos capítulos más y sabremos muchas, muchas cosas (^_^) ¡Nos vemos!


	11. En jaque - 3

**EL SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **En jaque - 3**

* * *

 **-Shinjuku, 1 mes antes-**

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **4 de mayo, altas horas de la noche**

Izaya se levantó de la cama apenas se dio cuenta de que el Monstruo de Ikebukuro estaba profundamente dormido. Sin molestarse en ser silencioso, el informante se digirió a la planta baja y tomó asiento en el sillón más amplio. Con la vista puesta en el techo, pensó que quizá debería prender la televisión, en caso de que el monstruo decidiera pasarse por ahí, dado que últimamente era un entrometido _._

 _Uno bastante útil, pero entrometido al final de cuentas._

No sabía cuándo le había dolido más la cabeza. No sabía si resultó más molesto intentar recuperar sus memorias o era peor querer ordenarlas. Ahora que Shizuo le había dado un nombre, Izaya estaba seguro de que todo volvería a él. Ya empezaba a recordar algunas cosas. Sin embargo, hasta que no tuviera la mayoría, aquellas frases aisladas que le cruzaban por la mente de rato en rato no tendrían sentido alguno.

Izaya se preguntó si acaso también se encontraría adolorido por aquel asunto de la caja. Nunca esperó encontrarse en una situación parecida, aun cuando sabía que un trabajo como el suyo implicaba demasiado riesgo para él mismo y los demás.

 _Así que "Sato-sensei"._

 _¿Por qué mis humanos no hacen más que impedir que me divierta?_

Mientras caminaba por la sala, Izaya recordó que él no hubiera tardado en dar con el hombre. No por nada, al relacionar a Hiroki Takanashi con Raira, había querido revisar el historial del personal docente de la academia. De modo que el nombre de Sato-sensei formaba parte de sus recuerdos "robados" durante su encierro.

 _Menos mal. Estaba a punto de creer que Shizuo era mucho más listo que yo. ¡Eso sí que sería un asunto del cual habría que reírse hasta morir!_

 _Estúpido monstruo, ciertamente servirá tenerte cerca._

Aunque estuvo a nada de soltar una risotada, Izaya calló. Se volvió al sitio donde había dejado la caja enviada y no pudo hacer más que poner una mueca.

—Me pregunto qué tanto lo sentiré.

Ignorando aquel sentimiento de culpa, Izaya subió las escaleras, se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y, antes de dormirse, optó por esperar la llamada prometida.

En estos momentos, el interés por el juego de Anónimo era prácticamente inexistente.

Y siguió siendo de ese modo hasta el 18 de mayo.

 **-Shinjuku, 2 semanas antes-**

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **18 de mayo, mañana**

Solo hasta el momento en que Anónimo y _ellas_ hablaron, Izaya se dio cuenta de que no le había mentido a Namie cuando le dijo que le importaba lo ocurrido. Sí que le importaba, pero no por las razones que un humano ordinario podría sentir o imaginar.

Aunque Shizuo volvería al cabo de un rato, Izaya contestó el teléfono fijo.

 _—¡Oh, Iza-nii! ¡Iza-nii...!_ —escuchó decir a Mairu al otro lado de la línea.

A manera de reflejo, el informante se puso de pie de un salto, sin darse cuenta de que tiró la silla ejecutiva tras de él. ¿Pero no se suponía que...?

—¿Mairu? —Izaya encontró en su voz, en la de ambos, un tono que nunca había escuchado. Un tono que podría interpretarse como de incredulidad y miedo.

— _Izaya Orihara-san, seguramente ya puede recordarlo todo. También se dará cuenta de que ha sido un completo imbécil. Entonces, ¿le sigo pareciendo aburrido?_

—Sí.

— _Muy elocuente, señor informante. Ya veo que no tiene muchos ánimos de hablar conmigo. Perdonará el que sea precisamente yo quien va a soltarle lo siguiente..._

Izaya se vio a sí mismo intentando escuchar, si es que era posible, a sus hermanas.

— _Puede que piense que seré el culpable de esto, pero ¿no cree que debería haber pensado antes en la posibilidad de ir por ellas? Quizá creyó que era preferible dejar el asunto en paz y dar la cara de que todo iba bien. ¿A qué grado llega su orgullo? Sin duda, lo que terminará con usted es que no es más que una persona arrogante. Tan seguro estaba de que ya no podía hacer mucho o que el juego se había tornado sumamente aburrido, casi decepcionante ¿cierto? Por su bien, espero que estas criaturas, mientras les sea posible, no quieran pensar en lo último._

—...

— _Usted les prometió volver._

Izaya estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono, cuando recordó que Sato tenía razón. Ignoró el dolor de cabeza y quiso prestar atención a las palabras del hombre. Sin embargo, el informante pensó en todos los momentos en que sus hermanas le hablaron al otro lado de la pared del cuarto blanco. Sin importar lo que sucedería a continuación, ¿podría seguir escuchándolas a través de las voces?

— _¿...le gustaría mentir de nuevo o prefiere ser honesto y decirles que pensará en ellas por un rato antes de volver al trabajo? La decisión en suya, señor informante._

Aunque le parecieron minutos, Izaya apenas tardó unos segundos en elegir. Al final del día, eran sus hermanas. Estaba ese hecho, antes insignificante, por encima de que fueran humanas de lo más curiosas. Podía ser mentiroso o sincero con ellas.

En el instante en que Izaya quiso decirles algo, sonó el pitido de que habían colgado.

 **-o-O-o-**

Shizuo no dejaba de encontrar sorprendente el que pudiera andar a sus anchas por el departamento de la Pulga. Tras entrar y ver que no había nadie, no perdió tiempo en husmear por el sitio. Le llamó la atención el teléfono fijo tirado en el suelo.

El guardaespaldas pasó de largo y siguió curioseando. Fue entonces que su pie chocó con una caja de cartón, abierta de par en par. Cuando vio lo que había dentro sintió un terrible deseo de ir en busca de Izaya. De poder hacer algo.

Tomó entre sus manos el contenido.

 _Así que esto fue lo que sacó de sus casillas a la Pulga aquel día._

Shizuo volvió a dejar el cabello trenzado en el interior de la caja y luego fue en busca del informante. Y, aunque pensó que pasarían un par de horas hasta dar con él, al cabo de un rato le halló vagando por las calles de Ikebukuro.

—Ah, Shizu-chan, ¿te habían dicho antes que eres lo que se dice un libro abierto?

—No, en realidad no.

—Supongo que ya pensaste bien tu siguiente sermón.

—¿De qué podría servir cualquier cosa que dijera? —dijo Shizuo.

Izaya sonrió ante la respuesta del guardaespaldas.

—Bien contestado. Sí, tienes razón. Nada puede hacerse.

El semblante de Shizuo apenas cambio cuando extendió sus brazos en un movimiento suave. Ante la mirada incrédula del informante, los dejó suspendidos a sus costados.

—Eso tampoco podría ayudar —dijo Izaya apenas se dio la vuelta con aire brusco.

El informante empezó a caminar por el callejón y Shizuo creyó que se marcharía. Sin embargo, apenas avanzó unos cuantos pasos, el informante se detuvo con la cabeza gacha y con una mano sobre el rostro. Sacudió sus hombros.

Shizuo soltó un suspiró antes de acercarse y poner su pesada mano en la nuca de Izaya.

—Eh, Pulga, ¿no podría ser que te hayas equivocado?

Shizuo no pudo evitar pensar en el cadáver que habían dejado en su departamento.

—Voy a reconocerlo —dijo Izaya de pronto—. Es verdad que poco puede importar que sepas de esto. ¿Qué más da? Después de todo, resulta que el mundo cree saber más del informante de Shinjuku que yo.

—Han pasado dos semanas desde que diste por sentado que algo les ocurrió. Ya era tiempo de que fueras a portarte como un humano.

Tras unos momentos, Izaya se dio cuenta de tres cosas. La primera era que se había dado media vuelta para darle permiso a Shizuo de que le rodeara con sus brazos. La segunda era que el guardaespaldas, aunque calmado, destilaba cierta rabia. Izaya pudo darse cuenta de aquel detalle aún con el dolor de cabeza que iba y venía. No pensó que, aun con aquella situación encima, Shizuo fuera a sentirse herido por algo como lo que le había hecho Sato. "Torturar" era una buena palabra.

—No siempre eres el centro del problema, Izaya.

Al oír eso, el informante se estremeció en brazos del guardaespaldas. Shizuo se mostró extrañado al notarlo, pero Izaya guardó para sí el que se había percatado de algo, de una tercera cosa muy, muy interesante. De momento se mantuvo en silencio.

En tanto, Shizuo permitió que Izaya le hurtara el teléfono celular pues pensó que era posible que tras sus lágrimas pudiera existir algo que no fuera solamente mentiras. Siempre podía contar con ese 1% de probabilidad de estar en lo correcto.

Luego de apartar al monstruo, Izaya le dedicó media sonrisa antes de marcharse.

 _Mira que sufrir por mi dolor es algo que nunca nadie había hecho._

Cuando escuchó a lo lejos que alguien estampaba su puño contra lo que antes fuera una pared o puede que varias, Izaya se convenció de que, lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era su carta de la victoria. Claro, primero tenía que sobrevivir.

Aunque su resolución logró levantarle el ánimo, y aunque pensó que ya había descargado su enojo, cuando Izaya vio el cabello de Mairu asomarse desde el interior de la caja, se preguntó si no estaría perdiéndose a sí mismo.

 _Ya demostró que cumple sus promesas, Sato-sensei. Yo no, pero eso es solo el principio._

Después de hablar con Namie Yagiri, el médico clandestino no tardó en llegar y apenas le hubo dejado nuevamente solo y drogado (¡vaya suerte la suya!), Izaya buscó entre los utensilios de cocina algún cuchillo que pudiera dañarle en serio. Sin embargo, tuvo que aceptar que era demasiado probable que sobreviviera de una sola cuchillada.

Entonces ¿cuántas serían suficientes?

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola! ¡Espero que tengan una bonita noche! Gracias a todos por leer (^w^)

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

Ale basquerville: Awww… ¡muchas gracias por el comentario, linda! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima! (^_^) ¡Ten una bonita semana!

Karasu-shiro: No te preocupes, Karasu-chan. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Creo que a nuestro querido monstruo también le dolió… En fin, el lado "bueno" es que ahora ya sabemos de quienes eran las voces… (T.T) ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Abrazos y besos! (n_n)


	12. Conversación: Namie

**EL SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **Conversación: Namie**

* * *

 **-Ikebukuro, 2 semanas antes-**

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **19 de mayo, madrugada**

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Número desconocido** [Ahora es el turno de Namie-san.]

Namie Yagiri no tardó mucho tiempo en comprender lo que debía hacer. O al menos una parte. Sin demorarse en tomar sus cosas se dirigió al departamento de su jefe, aun cuando sabía que no confiaba mucho en que la hubiera perdonado del todo. Ella tampoco podía sentirse libre de la culpa, aunque, era solamente por el hecho de haber puesto en peligro a las gemelas, que aun sentía cierto remordimiento.

Aun así, Seiji podía valer un sacrificio como ese.

 _Lo vale, ciertamente lo vale._

La mujer también se daba cuenta de que poco le hubiera importado el que la víctima fuera Izaya. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, metida en el elevador a punto de asistir al informante. No pensó que el encontrarse con la puerta abierta le podía indicar que algo había sucedido. Esperaba encontrar a Izaya frente al escritorio con una expresión que diera a entender que nada había pasado entre ambos.

Pero Izaya no estaba a la vista.

Cuando escuchó un golpe sordo en la parte de arriba, se acercó con cierto sigilo. A través de la puerta del baño escapaba luz blanca y se lograba entrever un charco de sangre.

—¿Izaya? —llamó Namie aun cuando sabía que no iban a responderle.

Tardó mucho menos de lo que imaginó en abrir la puerta. El daño que pudo haberle causado al informante cuando empujó la puerta era de lo más mínimo comparado con lo que Izaya se había hecho a sí mismo. A su lado, se encontraba el cuchillo con el que había logrado causarse un daño de tal grado que Namie dudaba mucho que, si acaso sobrevivía, no tuviera efectos a largo plazo. Sufriría las consecuencias aun así lograban salvar todos los órganos que se daba cuenta había atravesado con la hoja metálica.

—¡¿Tales son tus ganas de probar algo?! —le riñó Namie impotente mientras rebuscaba entre su bolso su teléfono celular. Mientras marcaba el número de emergencias, le pareció que la mano de Izaya estaba en un ángulo extraño si consideraba que el informante debió de haberse desmayado con muy poca gracia.

Mientras se mantuvo el tono de espera, Namie leyó aquellos garabatos en el suelo.

Con tinta roja rezaba el azulejo "Shhh".

 **-Ikebukuro, 1 semana antes-**

 **Hospital General**

 **25 de mayo, madrugada**

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que muchos años de experiencia en el negocio no le habían preparado para soportar semejante dolor. Izaya resistió el impulso de llevarse la mano al vientre o a los costados. Podría haber jurado que no le administraron la suficiente cantidad de analgésicos como para volver aquella estancia en el hospital un poco menos tormentosa.

—Quizá algún día entiendas que no vale la pena tener siempre la razón —le dijo Namie.

Izaya se esforzó por girarse a la mujer.

—Tenías las tripas de fuera, literalmente —continuó ella, apoyando una pierna sobre la otra.

—¿Estoy muerto? —preguntó Izaya ahogando un quejido.

Logró sonreír a duras penas.

—Oh, no solo eso. Estás muerto para Ikebukuro y loco para el personal del hospital. Me ha costado mucho más que recurrir al Awakusu para que no te encadenaran a la cama.

—¿Muerto cómo?

—Atraco.

—Patético. Hubieras dicho que se trató de algo más. ¿Atraco?

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Suicidio? Eso solo hubiera complicado los trámites. Estarías ahora mismo en la unidad psiquiátrica. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no te vendría nada mal.

Izaya arqueó una ceja.

—Y bien ¿ha servido de algo que tengas un riñón funcionando a la mitad de su capacidad?

—¿Alcancé un riñón? Vaya, no me esperaba eso.

 _No por nada estoy ahogándome en dolor._

Namie aguardó la respuesta del informante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Una semana. Pensé que habías caído en coma y se negaban a decírmelo. Supongo que no siempre se tiene tal suerte —suspiró ella con cierta picardía.

Izaya quiso reír y así frenar aquellas lágrimas de dolor que amenazaban con escaparse.

—En fin, cambiando de tema, y no porque esté poco interesado en conocer que tanto me destroce, debo preguntar ¿qué fue lo que dijo Anónimo la primera vez que habló contigo?

Namie se puso seria de pronto.

—No me acuerdo.

—Piensa en ese riñón que ahora funciona a la mitad de su capacidad —dijo Izaya queriendo sentarse. Namie no dijo nada mientras le ayudaba y tampoco cuando Izaya se vio forzado a pedirle que no le soltara hasta que hubieron frenado las punzadas de la espalda baja.

—Tienes buena memoria, estoy seguro.

—Quizá —dijo ella cuando tuvo el permiso para volver a sentarse en la silla. Tardó un rato en hablar de nuevo—. Se presentó, o supongo que esa fue su intención. La primera vez me llamó una mujer.

Izaya prestó mayor atención.

—Luego me dio a elegir.

—¿Elegir?

—Me dio opciones y, de un modo u otro, nombré una o dos, no recuerdo. Fue muy estúpido —dijo Namie apretando los dientes al reconocer ese detalle.

—Me serviría mucho si recordaras que dijiste exactamente —dijo Izaya.

 _Mira quien habla._

—Voy a tratar —cedió Namie.

—Debo pensar que diste por sentado que una de las opciones fue tu hermano y, por lo visto, otra fueron Mairu y Kururi, si acaso elegiste dos. Quizá en opciones separadas, lo que me haría sentir muy triste pues nada de lo que hice tendría sentido... —empezó a cavilar Izaya en voz alta—. A Seiji no le han buscado, lo que nos deja con... Mmm. No, eso no estaría bien. Únicamente nos queda esperar.

 _Necesito una nueva jugada. Cuanto antes mejor._

Namie no supo que era con exactitud lo que Izaya pensaba preguntarle con esa mirada que callaba lo que en verdad buscaba decirle. Se arriesgó a pensar que Izaya no era tan monstruoso como había creído.

—Esperemos entonces.

Izaya guardó en sus adentros un "gracias".

—Creo que sí dije dos... Sí, eran dos letras.

—Voy a pensar que eran dos letras para dos personas y no tres. Por mi bienestar físico espero que así sea.

Por unos instantes el silencio se asentó entre los dos.

—Izaya...

—Yo también lo siento —le cortó Izaya en un tono que casi parecía sincero.

Namie asintió.

—Necesito permanecer muerto, asegúrate de eso.

—Como gustes. Pero estoy convencida que más de una persona necesita saber que no lo estás.

Izaya no supo qué pensar ni tampoco cómo sentirse al saber que Namie tenía razón. Se limitó a pasarse los dedos por el rabillo del ojo al sentirlo peligrosamente húmedo.

 _Ya me doy cuenta de que no solo amo a mis humanos sino también a los que desean serlo._

Sopesando cada una de las posibilidades que Namie le indicó existían, el informante se preguntó si sería capaz de arriesgarse a que el número de personas que estaban pensando en él se redujera.

 _Me gustaría poder decirles que no intenten buscarme. Le diría a él: "No hagas nada estúpido". Y luego lo haría y yo no podría sentirme más feliz, pese a todo. Ese monstruo puede llegar a ser tan divertido._

 _¿Será eso verdad o es que el dolor me saca lo sentimental y humano...?_

 _Admito que no encontraría mal el seguir acertando, ¿o sí?_

 **[ ... ]**

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

Creo que todas, incluida yo en determinado momento, creímos que había algo mucho más escabroso en la caja, pero pensé que no podía hacerle eso a las gemelas… Aun así, debo decirles que alguien también tiene su lado "gore" (únicamente para fines prácticos, claro está). Vaya, eso sonó extrañó. En fin, ahora sí:

Karasu-shiro: No debemos olvidar, ni tampoco Shizuo, que la posibilidad está ahí, en ese 1%. ¡Espero que haya logrado aclarar algunas cosas…! En uno o dos capítulos más sabremos de ese tercer asunto. ¡Hasta entonces! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, linda!

Fujimy: Ja, ja, ja, sí, ya era hora de que pudiera liberar un poco de estrés. A mí también me dio risa imaginándome a esa Pulga como carterista. Creo que di algunas pistas sobre la razón por la que se apuñaló, pero quedará explicado en el siguiente si todo sale como espero. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Siempre me sacan una gran sonrisa (^w^) ¡Besos para ti!

Isabel: Oh, qué linda. ¡Gracias! Con respecto al cabello, disté con la principal razón por la que opté por usar el cabello y no otra cosa (¡bien por ellas!). Ya veremos si nuestra Pulga le dará oportunidad al querido monstruo. ¡Te mando muchos abrazos!

Asami-Orihara: ¡Hola, hola! Pronto sabremos que tiene Iza-chan entre manos. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Nos estamos leyendo, Asami-chan.

Ale baskerville: Ja, ja, ja. Ojalá que se esté volviendo más fácil juntar la trama. ¡Espero que te haya gustado la presente actualización! Ten un bonito fin de semana (^w^)


	13. Conversación: Anónimo

**EL SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **Conversación: Anónimo**

* * *

 **-Ikebukuro, 3 días antes-**

 **Hospital General**

 **29 de mayo, altas horas de la noche**

Mientras miraba el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared que tenía frente a él, Izaya Orihara esperó con cierta impaciencia el que su teléfono celular, traído por Namie desde su departamento, timbrara.

 _Maldito Anónimo. Justo ahora tiene que dejarme en paz._

Al cabo de un rato, Izaya decidió prestar verdadera atención a los números y manecillas del reloj, pues, de este modo, esperaba olvidarse del dolor que sentía en el vientre y en la espalda baja.

Cuando el teléfono celular vibró, Izaya ahogó un quejido por el gesto de alcanzarlo con brusquedad.

— _Buenas noches, Izaya Orihara-san, ¿acaso pensó que no lograría darme cuenta de que sigue activo? Espero que su recuperación no le esté dando problemas. Tengo entendido que llevó el asunto al extremo. Admiro su determinación. Ciertamente es una persona que confía por completo en sí mismo._

—Directo al punto —dijo Izaya al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre la herida.

— _Aunque sé que disfruta de hablar con los demás, no creo que llegado a este punto mi persona le despierte la menor simpatía._

—Me parece que se da mucha importancia. Lo que ha hecho no sale de lo "habitual".

— _Oh, supongo que es verdad. Una persona como usted seguramente sabría entender la belleza que trae consigo una vida pacífica, ¿cierto?_

—¿Dónde está Shinra? ¿Y mis hermanas?

— _¡Oh! ¿Y usted es precisamente quién se queja de que suelo evitar los rodeos? Paciencia, señor informante. Paciencia. Permítame dejar en claro el punto anterior. ¿Estoy en lo correcto cuando creo que usted trató de "morir" con el propósito de saber el blanco que tengo? Esto dependiendo de sí, creyéndolo en la otra vida, actuaba o no._

—Precisamente —admitió Izaya con los dientes rechinando de rabia _—._ Me di cuenta cuando noté cierta humanidad en alguien que no suele mostrarla.

— _Ah, ya se dio cuenta también de que tiene una sola opción, señor informante. De lo contrario, ¿cómo podría probar su punto? Al parecer logré que se acuchillara en vano..._ —Anónimo rio antes de continuar hablando—. _Cuando haya tomado una decisión, es probable que decida llamarle. Todo se reduce a cuánto ha llegado a importarle el llamado monstruo de Ikebukuro..._

Izaya no dijo nada.

— _Le daré la oportunidad de usar sus recursos para saber el sitio de la próxima tirada, pero únicamente para tal fin. No quiera pasarse de listo. Claro, eso en el caso de que haya acertado en sus sospechas. ¡Hasta la próxima, Izaya Orihara-san! Tenga una pronta recu..._

Izaya colgó y luego apretó el teléfono celular entre sus dedos.

 _Este humano no desea ser amado._

 _Entonces, considerando que no se ha equivocado, ¿debería hacer algo por Shizu-chan?_

 _¿El humano o el monstruo?_

 _Ciertamente ninguno de ellos vale este dolor... O eso creo._

Debatiéndose por cuál sería su siguiente jugada, Izaya recordó lo sucedido horas antes.

 **-o-O-o-**

 _Sin dejar de vigilar al personal médico, Namie aguardó a Izaya cerca de la puerta. El informante logró ponerse de pie, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a escabullirse del hospital, contempló anonadado a Celty._

 _[Sabía que no podías morirte tan fácilmente.]_

 _El informante sonrió, aunque un nudo se formó en su estómago._

 _—Transportista, siendo sincero te diré que no esperaba verte por aquí._

 _[Desapareciste del mapa. Shizuo ha estado buscándote y lo mismo Shinra.]_

 _[Les dije que era posible que solo estuvieras escondiéndote debido al "juego".]_

 _[Solo hasta que logré saber de ti ayer, parecieron poner buena cara.]_

 _—¿Qué? —dijo de pronto Izaya. Pese a que trató de modular el tono de voz, era evidente que algo lo había hecho enojar de un momento a otro. Namie tragó saliva._

 _[¿?]_

 _Izaya se apoyó en la pared._

 _—¿Le has dicho a Shinra qué estoy bien? ¿También a Shizu-chan?_

 _[No veo cuál es el problema. Es tu amigo.]_

 _—¿Dónde está? ¿Está contigo?_

 _[Salió ayer en la noche. Aún no ha regresado.]_

 _[A Shizuo lo vi con Tom y la chica rubia hace rato.]_

 _El poco color que Izaya tenía en el rostro se esfumó._

 _—Y debo pensar que das por sentado que el trabajo retrasó a Shinra._

 _Celty no entendió al informante._

 _[¿Qué sucede, Izaya?]_

 _—¿Habló contigo?_

 **-o-O-o-**

Shizuo Heiwajima no entendió quién deseaba hablar con él, pero no expresó sus dudas al aceptar el teléfono de Tom. El hombre, al igual que Vorona, decidió darle privacidad, aunque saltaba a la vista que estaba demasiado curioso. Esperaron al guardaespaldas a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

 _—¿Shizu-chan?_

—Izaya... —Shizuo notó que su voz sonó aliviada, aunque Celty le había asegurado la noche anterior que Izaya se encontraba en el hospital tras decidirse por buscarlo.

 _—No negaré que me hace feliz escucharte... —_ Shizuo quiso pensar que Izaya sonreía—. _Oye, monstruo, necesito que me des la "ventaja que necesito"._

—¿Por qué me pides esto ahora? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde...?

 _—La respuesta no te gustará. Solo estoy previendo que, dentro de poco, no querrás saber nada de mí. Por eso dime, ¿dónde vive tu contacto? ¿Cómo lo encuentro?_

Shizuo no respondió porque le pareció que la voz del informante sonaba distorsionada de alguna manera. _Sin duda algo te traes entre manos, Pulga_ , pensó.

—¿De qué hablas, estúpida Pulga? ¿Qué sucedió?

 _—No hagas que pierda mi tiempo, Shizu-chan. Limítate a contestar._

 _Lo único que necesitas saber es que al final te elegí. Aunque sé que no eres más que un monstruo._

* * *

 **N. del A.** Hola, hola. Espero que se encuentren muy bien… ¡Hasta la próxima! Gracias a todos por leer (n_n)

Fujimy, Asami-Orihara, Karasu-shiro y Uchihaberenice: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, chicas. Estamos a punto de llegar al "momento inicial"

¡Les mando un gran abrazo y muchos besos!


	14. ¿Último reto? - 1

**EL SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **¿Último reto? - 1**

* * *

 **-Ikebukuro, momento actual-**

 **Callejones de Ikebukuro**

 **1 de junio, altas horas de la noche**

La dullahan se marchó tras dar por concluido el encuentro con Izaya Orihara. Luego se fundió entre la oscuridad de las calles de Ikebukuro. Por lo que Celty había dado a entender con la conversación, Izaya pensó que la Jinete sin Cabeza desconocía lo hecho a Shinra. Aunque lo dudó bastante. Puede que Celty lo intuyera y optará por pensar que la penitencia del informante era dar con el médico, si bien la posibilidad se le antojó muy remota.

[Cuando estés listo hablaremos, mientras tanto, esperaré por ti.]

Izaya mantuvo su mirada puesta en el teléfono celular hurtado y, al cabo de un rato, una sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Aunque ningún otro rasgo indicaba que se encontraba como siempre.

 _Estúpido Shizuo. ¿Cómo esperas que busque reunirme contigo? Lo más seguro es que actuarás irracionalmente... ¿Quién lo diría? Mi amor por los humanos se ha vuelto un veneno para mí. Y mi odio por ti también parece transformarse en algo más... Aun así, no puedes perdonarme, ¿cierto? Lo sé bien._

 _Por Vorona y por lo que pueda venir después._

 _He actuado bien al preguntarte de antemano la nueva "posición"._

 _¿Qué harás ahora, Shizu-chan?_

El informante trató de ignorar el dolor del vientre, pero al cabo de un rato se arrepintió de haber querido lucir como siempre frente a la dullahan. No se levantó la camisa para comprobarlo, pero apostó porque se habían abierto los puntos...

Sea como fuere, él no pensaba regresar al hospital. Además de no querer lidiar con el monstruo tenía que encargarse de aquel otro asunto.

 _Confirmadas mis sospechas, no tengo muchas opciones._

 _Pese a todo, estoy muy curioso._

 _¿Son uno, dos o tres?_

Tras bajar de la azotea, Izaya Orihara se encaminó al hogar de Asahi y no se detuvo aun cuando Shizuo lo alcanzó.

 **-o-O-o-**

Izaya reprimió sus quejidos cada vez que daba un paso. Namie le había advertido que, antes de que se diera cuenta, volvería a ser ingresado en el hospital, si acaso no moría antes.

—¿A dónde vas, Pulga? —preguntó el guardaespaldas.

—Ahora estoy convencido de que no puedo confiar en la transportista —comentó Izaya sin detenerse. No entendió al guardaespaldas y eso le hizo poner mala cara. Claro, tenía que reconocer que no fue muy inteligente de su parte el preguntar de manera directa por su proveedor de información. Le resultó aquel punto una completa ironía.

—¡Izaya! ¿Qué diablos sucede?

—La decisión que tomé fue sacrificar a tu compañera. Ahora que lo sabes ¿no quieres matarme? Yo sabía de antemano que eso sucedería. ¿Por qué otra razón te habrías librado del trabajo? ¿Quién crees que le avisó a tu sempai de que no saliera a las calles el día de ayer? Tenía que reducir el perímetro y comprobar mi punto —dijo Izaya con tranquilidad—. Además, no podrías dejar de ser un monstruo, si bien he decidido creer en tus palabras.

Izaya se mantuvo imperturbable aun cuando Shizuo apretó sus manos en dos puños. Aun así, muy en el fondo no soportaba ver que el monstruo no estaba actuando como debiera.

 _¿Requieres de un empujón?_

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shizu-chan? El lugar que te corresponde está en el hospital, al lado de tu querida _kohai_.

—¡Vorona no tiene nada que ver con esto! —protestó Shizuo luchando por no perder el temple—. ¡Tampoco Shinra y tus hermanas! ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

Izaya endureció la mirada.

—Estúpido Shizu-chan, ¿no te has dado cuenta todavía? Yo no soy el objetivo de Anónimo y compañía: ¡ellos no están tratando de herirme a mí...!

Shizuo abrió la boca con la intención de cuestionar al informante, pero, tras sentir que el piso se sacudió con la fuerza de un temblor, Izaya sintió la palma de Shizuo impactar contra su pecho. En cuestión de segundos, se vio en el otro extremo del lugar.

Izaya no creyó que tratarían de eliminarlos derrumbando los últimos pisos de los edificios circundantes. Algo que pensó sería infructífero, al menos para el caso de Shizuo. Y puede que Anónimo lo supiera... O tal vez no. Ya no estaba muy seguro de si el hombre o lo que fuera estaba cuerdo. O si todo lo que hacía tenía su origen en un pasatiempo similar al propio.

Cuando recobró el sentido, Izaya pensó que, pese al empujón del guardaespaldas, había resultado atrapado entre los escombros. Luego se dio cuenta de que la oleada de dolor se debía a que la herida del vientre había resentido el golpe dado por Shizuo.

Aun así, se había salvado por aquel impulso del monstruo.

Izaya se levantó y llamó el nombre de Shizuo.

Lo encontró apoyado en una pared. Aunque seguramente recibió de lleno la caída del edificio, no parecía estar lastimado. Quizá solo un tanto confundido y cubierto de polvo blanco.

—Y, una vez más, estás vivo.

Shizuo gruñó y movió los hombros.

—Quédate aquí, Shizuo. Yo buscare a Shinra. Cuando te recuperes ve si hay gente en los alrededores, ¿te parece? Estoy seguro de que muchos disgustos nos habríamos evitado si hubieras presionado a tu contacto —dijo Izaya en tono divertido—. No debes preocuparte por Shinra. Estoy seguro de que está cerca y, lo mejor del caso, tienes razón; nada tiene que ver él o mis hermanas en este aburrido juego. Incluso yo soy un peón y nada más. ¿Ya te has formado una idea de lo que sucede? ¿O prefieres esperar a que te lo explique?

El monstruo no protestó, pero miró con detenimiento al otro.

 _Quieres escaparte de esto, ¿eh, Pulga?_

—Izaya, ya es hora de que aclares esto. Sin más rodeos.

Izaya se giró al guardaespaldas, pero no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

 _Él que tiene que aclarar las cosas no es nadie sino tú._

El informante se adentró en el edificio que, en algún momento, debió de ser la residencia del tal Asahi. Aventuró que no se toparía con él o con cualquier otro.

 **-o-O-o-**

El edificio no tenía nada de particular. Debido a los ocasionales vistazos que dio Izaya por los cuartos, pensó que quizá era utilizado como refugio por alguno que otro pandillero u hombre desahuciado. Le sorprendió el que no tardó más que unos cuantos minutos en dar con su amigo.

Shinra se encontraba sentado en una silla, atado por las muñecas y los tobillos.

—Eh, Orihara-kun, pero ¿qué te ha sucedido? —preguntó Shinra cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. A esa distancia, Shinra captó la respiración entrecortada de Izaya y desvió la atención de sus propias heridas. Heridas en las que no pudo evitar reparar el informante. Al malestar que sentía, se le sumó el nudo que se tensó en su estómago.

 _¿Cuándo tenía planeado Sato que supiera lo que había hecho? Seguramente su idea era proceder al igual que hizo cuando me mandó el cabello de Mairu... Supongo que hubiera funcionado. Shizuo es capaz de alterarse por nimiedades._

—Lo siento —dijo Izaya en voz neutra, aunque mirando con detenimiento la mano del médico. Shinra se limitó a sonreír y esperó que el informante terminara de cortar sus ataduras.

—Supe lo que hiciste —comentó al tiempo que examinaba al otro.

—¿Y luego te comunicaste con Celty?

—Sí, pensé que no había manera de que resultara herida y además no era conveniente que quisieran mostrarse más persuasivos. Solo debía preguntar por ti y, de ese modo, lograr que supieran si estabas o no vivo.

Izaya no preguntó por más detalles. Agradeció la agudeza de Shinra. Aunque se daba cuenta de que quizá era interesante, Shizuo le resultaba un tanto lento en ocasiones.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Shinra debió servir de soporte a Izaya; al informante no le quedaba ni una pizca de color en el rostro y en nada ayudó el esfuerzo que le supuso subir y bajar escaleras. Izaya se dejó arrastrar por su amigo al tiempo que ejercía presión en el vientre. No tardó la camisa en pegarse a su cuerpo y él a sentir nauseas, pues, al tener la herida abierta tal y como se encontró tras apuñalarse, el aire se impregnó de su aroma.

Se impregnó de un desagradable olor metálico.

Quizá por ese motivo fue que Shizuo llegó hasta dónde estaban. Al principio tenía una expresión aliviada (y extraña) pero luego se tornó lúgubre. Shinra le sonrió al guardaespaldas e iba a decir algo cuando los tres fueron sorprendidos.

De pie, una figura los observó a la distancia. Al no saber sus intenciones, Shizuo no tardó en ponerse frente a Shinra e Izaya, pero el recién llegado no se acercó. Shizuo se planteó seguirlo, pero, una vez más, tuvo que prestarle por completo su atención al informante:

—¿Aquel era Anónimo? —preguntó Shinra dando a entender que, pese a lo sucedido, no había visto a su captor. No se percató de la mueca que hizo Izaya.

—Voy a seguirlo —se decidió Shizuo, pero no avanzó al sentir que Izaya pasaba a su lado.

El informante se detuvo y habló en un susurro.

—Es una pena... Con lo que me hubiera gustado hablar con él...

 _Mmm... ¿Pretendes desechar peones inútiles, Sato-sensei?_

Shizuo entendió al momento y se adelantó con rapidez a la caída de Izaya. Apenas se hubo colocado enfrente de éste, Shizuo tomó entre las manos sus muñecas pues no se atrevió a sujetarle por ningún otro sitio. Por unos momentos se quedó helado porque, en aquel lugar dónde estaban, una lámpara le mostró la sangre que se había impregnado a las palmas de Izaya.

—¿Izaya?

—Eh, Shizu-chan, sí que eres muy reactivo. ¿No hace rato te forzaste a no estrangularme? ¿No me digas que... te he logrado impresionar? —murmuró Izaya antes de apoyarse en sus rodillas. No pudo evitar quejarse. Por lo que sentía, creyó que la herida estaba totalmente expuesta y, como había dicho Namie, asomaban a través de ella sus entrañas.

Shinra no tardó en dejarse caer por detrás del informante de tal modo que fue capaz de acomodarlo en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando Shizuo captó los dedos faltantes en la mano de Shinra. Aquella visión y el desangre de Izaya lo hicieron apartar la mirada durante unos instantes. Pero no tardó en recomponerme y obligarse a buscar sitio al lado del herido.

—Dame tu chaleco —pidió Shinra tras dejar a la vista el vientre del informante. La mueca de Shizuo confirmó las sospechas de éste.

Shizuo obedeció; se quitó el chaleco y, luego de mostrarse dudoso, buscó la mano de Izaya. No era necesario que Izaya se lo dijera con palabras, era evidente que el dolor estaba agotándolo. Además, sus ojos hablaban por él. Aunque eran reflejo de su dolor, el guardaespaldas pasó por alto el examen al que estaba siendo sometido.

Shinra cubrió la herida con el chaleco, pero sin comprimirla.

—Creo que no podré reunirme con él... —llegó a decir Izaya, pero, dado su semblante, Shizuo pensó que el informante había soltado aquello sin pensárselo. Se encontraba en un estado entre la lucidez y el desvanecimiento y su piel estaba fría y húmeda.

—Estúpida Pulga —murmuró el guardaespaldas. A Izaya le pareció notar un dejo cariñoso y luego un apretón de manos.

—¿Ninguno tiene un teléfono móvil? —dijo Shinra, tratando que la sangre no siguiera saliendo a borbotones—. Quizá con el escándalo que han armado no tarde en venir alguien. Aunque tengo entendido que este vecindario está en quiebra.

—No he visto a nadie más... ¿No podemos moverlo?

Shinra negó con la cabeza y luego le pidió ayuda a Shizuo para doblar las rodillas del herido.

Izaya se quejó lastimeramente y, aunque le sobrevino más dolor, se apoyó en el costado para vomitar. Cuando se hubo vuelto a poner de espaldas no quiso encarar al monstruo o esas fueron sus intenciones antes de que Shizuo hablara en tono serio.

—Cuídalo, Shinra.

—¿Eh? —dijo el médico.

—Cuídalo. Tengo que dar con el infeliz.

Apenas hubo terminado de hablar, el guardaespaldas se puso de pie y se adentró nuevamente en el edificio, sin volverse. Aunque daba la impresión de encontrarse tranquilo, Shinra no apartó la mirada de su avance. Como si temiera que, de un momento a otro, fuera a montar en cólera. Izaya no dijo nada, pero la expresión que logró atisbar Shinra hizo que le palmeara con suavidad el hombro.

—Habrá que actualizarnos en esto, ¿no lo crees, Orihara-kun?

 _¿Por qué no ha querido romperlo todo?_

 _¿Y, si no ha mentido, por qué habría de arriesgarse a que Izaya pueda morir aquí mismo?_

Izaya esbozó media sonrisa y luego se concentró en no desmayarse. Teniendo la misma impresión que Shinra, decidió esperar y conocer que haría el monstruo...

La actitud de Shizuo le hizo suponer que había mentido. Algo sabía y lo sabía recientemente. ¿Pero qué? No podía ser que el monstruo le hubiera dejado tan prontamente y, siendo honesto, aunque algo ridículo, abandonarlo. Aunque quiso cavilar al respecto y, llegado el caso intervenir, Izaya sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

 _Está bien. Puedo permitírmelo. Ahora es el turno de Shizu-chan. ¿Qué tan bueno será haciendo trampa? O lo que sería aún mejor saber, ¿podrá ganar de una vez por todas?_

Shinra bajó la mirada hacia el informante y, con la intención de mantenerlo despierto, decidió que le contaría el cómo llegó al edificio, fuera la información de utilidad o no.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien (n_n) ¡Besos y abrazos! El siguiente capítulo tratará la perspectiva de Shizuo y creo que aclarará todo este lio.

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

Karasu-shiro: ¡Hola! Debido a tu comentario anterior, creo que alimenté con este capítulo tu lado "sádico", ¿cierto? En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Besos, linda!

Kurosagi-san: Oh, vaya, supongo que sigue siendo un embrollo (igual que la mía). ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Crucemos los dedos por Mairu y Kururi... (O.O)/ ¡Bye bye!

Fujimy: ¡Llegamos al momento inicial! Bueno, eso ya es algo... ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Ya iré desanudando todo este asunto...


	15. ¿Último reto? - 2

**EL SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **¿Último reto? - 2**

* * *

 **-Ikebukuro, momento actual-**

 **Callejones de Ikebukuro**

 **1 de junio, altas horas de la noche**

—Cuando te recuperes ve si hay gente en los alrededores, ¿te parece? —rezongó Shizuo sin lograr imitar la voz de Izaya—. ¡Pulga de mierda! ¡Está buscando salirse con la suya y sin darle ninguna explicación a nadie! Es molesto, molesto... De verdad es...

Shizuo calló repentinamente cuando creyó divisar una silueta, pisos más arriba. Aunque no se distinguían claramente sus facciones, ésta perfilaba un cuerpo encorvado que parecía tener puesta su atención sobre el sitio dónde Shizuo se encontraba de pie.

 _Vale, ya veo que no estamos solos._

Con calma, Shizuo se dirigió a la ruta de acceso que le permitiría llegar hasta quién fuera que lo estuviera observando, si acaso no tenía intenciones de evitarse un altercado.

 _Esa persona no es Asahi. ¿Se tratará de...?_

Shizuo se aproximó al cuarto y antes de que avanzara al interior, la voz de un hombre lo invitó a entrar. Una voz vagamente familiar.

—Shizuo Heiwajima-san. No sea descortés y acérquese.

El guardaespaldas no bajó la guardia y se colocó en el centro de la apenas iluminada habitación.

Ante él y sentado en una silla, estaba un hombre viejo. Un hombre ordinario...

Y tal vez conocido.

El hombre viejo leyó muy bien su desconcierto. Y, al parecer de Shizuo, el entusiasmo de éste pareció desmedido en relación con su apariencia.

—Seguramente no habrá pensado en mí sino hasta que alguien le dijo mi nombre. Sus sospechas debieron formarse, pero hasta ahora las confirma. Usted, así como Izaya Orihara-san, fue alumno mío. Estuve a cargo del grupo del señor informante durante la secundaria y del de usted un par de años más tarde. Lo recuerdo bien. De un día a otro rompía las instalaciones como bien podía hacer con los huesos de sus compañeros, sin apenas vacilar. No me sorprende en absoluto que haya terminado siendo apodado "el Monstruo de Ikebukuro". Lo de ser guardaespaldas quizá no le venga tan mal. Por su parte, el señor informante no parece ser un mal partido —dijo con aire burlón—. Al fin y al cabo, logró dar con una forma inesperada de hacerle frente a su aburrimiento. Él mismo me lo contó algún día que decidió ausentarse de Raijin. Era sin duda un estudiante peculiar y de alguna manera lograba plasmar su naturaleza en cada cosa que hacía o decía.

Shizuo pareció haber perdido la capacidad para articular cualquier sonido, por mínimo que fuera. Permaneció inmóvil y a unos cuantos pasos de Sato, quien continuó hablando como si se tratara de una reunión agradable.

—Usted no ha cambiado en absoluto, joven. En realidad, hasta hace poco pensaba que lo único que iba en aumento eran sus constantes arrebatos de enojo —Sato se perdió unos instantes en sus recuerdos—. Sí, sin duda mantiene su carácter iracundo, pero ya veo que, de alguna manera, ha logrado encontrar cierta humanidad. Esas fueron las palabras que usó Izaya Orihara-san hace poco. No logro entender el motivo por el cual usted ha llegado a importarle. Hasta hoy, a mí no me ha resultado muy entretenido, pero el señor informante tendrá sus motivos. Cuando lo conocí pensé que se trataba de una persona solitaria y triste. Luego entendí que simplemente veía al mundo de una manera distinta al resto de nosotros. En mi afán por entenderlo creo que terminé por compartir su opinión.

Sato prestó atención a las facciones desencajadas de Shizuo y soltó una risilla.

—Espero que sepa que nadie más que Izaya Orihara-san fue quién accedió a jugar y también a cargar con las consecuencias...

—¡CIERRE LA BOCA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! —rugió Shizuo para luego hundir su puño en el muro de ladrillo que encontró más próximo y no se inmutó con su caída—. ¡APENAS HE ENTENDIDO LO QUE HA QUERIDO DECIRME, PERO LO QUE TENGO POR SEGURO ES QUE ESTÁ LOCO! Y sí, claro que sé lo que hizo Izaya, claro que sé el tipo de persona que es, pero, aunque yo lo sepa... ¡No puedo perdonarlo a usted, viejo malnacido! ¡Ha herido a varios de mis amigos! ¡Los hirió! ¡Y a saber qué habrá hecho con ellos! ¡Tendría que matarlo por eso!

Sato no cambió su expresión tranquila y, en respuesta, la ira de Shizuo le recorrió, centímetro a centímetro.

—Muy bien; que así sea. Ríndase ante el monstruo que usted es y máteme. De lo contrario, yo continuaré jugando este juego y sabe bien que Izaya Orihara-san me seguirá el paso. Eso se lo prometo. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Nadie podría disentir.

—Hablo muy en serio —Shizuo sabía que estaba a punto de hacer algo que nunca podría perdonarse.

—No, no lo hace, pero yo sí. ¿Desde cuándo usted se pone a discutir con aquellos que lo molestan? Ya estoy demasiado viejo. Haga lo que tenga que hacer y si no puede márchese. A mi edad uno debe aprovechar el tiempo de la mejor manera posible. El señor informante ha dado con un pasatiempo demasiado divertido y me arrepiento de no haberme entregado a tal actividad cuando era capaz de no utilizar a uno que otro ayudante. Usted conoce ya al joven Asahi (para su mala suerte), pero creo que Taki-chan no se ha presentado todavía.

—Serás...

—¿Qué? Pensé que se lo tomaría con una mejor actitud. Después de todo, ¿no ha procurado estar al lado de Izaya Orihara-san para ayudarlo como le fuera posible? No sea un idiota, joven. Siempre me pareció que usted era una completa decepción y nada brillante, pero esto es el colmo. Solo porque en esta ocasión es con el señor informante con quien han jugado no lo hace una persona menos cruel y tampoco puede perdonársele todo lo que ha hecho. Desde que era un estudiante tenía el alma ennegrecida. Aun si lo niega y lo elude adornando sus palabras él tiene las manos llenas de sangre. Ahora, en más de un sentido.

—¡Viejo hipócrita! Aunque tuviera problemas con nosotros no había razón alguna para que involucrara a gente inocente. ¿Qué ha hecho con Shinra? ¿Qué ha hecho con Mairu y Kururi?

—No me levante la voz que puedo oírlo perfectamente. Ya veo que no tiene la menor intención de entrar en razón. Pues bien, le diré que no les he causado un daño serio. Oh, podría decirse que apenas les he tocado un solo cabello (vaya, qué mala broma). El médico se repondrá y el señor informante correrá la suerte que él mismo decida. No piense ni por un momento que podría cambiar solo porque usted lo haya secundado. Y al respecto de lo que hice o no hice, voy a contarle el gran esfuerzo que me ha costado. Afortunadamente conservé cada uno de los trabajos de mis estudiantes y de ahí se explica que yo pudiera replicar la letra del señor informante. Sin duda no escribe ni la mitad de bien de lo que puede hablar.

»Sobre la manera por la cual me mantuve al tanto de sus movimientos fue debido a mis queridas herramientas. La parte en la cual logramos que tu amigo perdiera sus recuerdos, en ese entonces, recientes, fue un tanto más complicado. Sin embargo, no es muy difícil poner en práctica alguno que otro truco de hipnotismo y también recurrir a la privación completa del sueño. Ah, y las voces, no pensé que tantos elementos se juntarían de manera tan armónica. Los recuerdos distorsionados sobre las niñas y las maquinaciones propias del señor informante. Sus contradicciones sobre el "Monstruo de Ikebukuro" que entorpecían y lo ayudaban en el camino... ¡Las faltas y errores cometidos para cada jugador! ¡Sí! ¡Ahí lo tiene! Siempre he sido un hombre que se las arregla con un mínimo de recursos (al contrario del señor informante). Además, soy tan bueno persuadiendo a otros como el que más. A raíz de su relación con Izaya Orihara-san usted podrá entenderme, para variar. Se lo he contado casi todo. Ya es su turno de hacer algo.

Ligeramente aturdido por aquel discurso, Shizuo posó sus coléricos ojos en el rostro enjuto que tenía delante. ¿Qué le impedía borrarle la estúpida sonrisa del rostro?

—¡Nada de eso tiene sentido! ¡Está loco, viejo de mierda! ¿Por qué diablos ha montado todo este teatro...? —Shizuo apretó los dientes con rabia—. ¡Tiene que tener una razón! ¡Algún motivo! ¡Algo!

Sato levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos lechosos en los puños del monstruo.

—No lo sé. Quizá solo me encontraba muy... aburrido.

—¿Qué...? —Shizuo soltó sus palabras en un murmullo.

—Ya lo ve ahora, Shizuo Heiwajima-san. ¿Por qué tendría usted el derecho a reprocharme este juego? No sería nada coherente, ¿cierto?

Una sensación muy desagradable llenó el estómago de Shizuo.

Y buscó algo a lo cual aferrarse para tomar una decisión.

Pues, al parecer, era lo que se esperaba que hiciera.

Aun así, cuando pensó en una razón lo que encontró fue... que no era posible.

 _Namie..._

 _Vorona..._

 _Shinra..._

 _Celty..._

 _Mairu..._

 _Kururi..._

 _Izaya..._

 _Esa maldita Pulga..._

—Usted lo ha dicho: quizá merezca un castigo, pero ¿quién sino el propio señor informante me permitió continuar con la farsa durante estos últimos meses? No, joven, a diferencia de usted, Izaya Orihara-san es muy listo y decidido. Si lo hubiese querido desde un inicio habría concluido el juego. Créame. Estoy seguro de que aceptó porque nunca había tenido un compañero que disfrutara de lo mismo que él. Y bien sabe que no estoy refiriéndome a usted, que al igual que el resto es solo un peón aburrido. Si considera que la solución a su impotencia y rabia es matarme, hágalo. Sería lo único interesante que podría lograr. Eso y haberle declarado a esa sombra amiga suya que se había enamorado de un ser tan retorcido como yo. ¿Difiere acaso? Ya lo sabe casi todo. Le he dado la ventaja.

Shizuo no supo qué decir.

Pero envalentonado avanzó hacia el hombre que lo miró con sorpresa.

Quizá por primera vez.

 _Al final, ¿quién podría reprocharme si me vuelvo un verdadero monstruo?_

 **-o-O-o-**

Shizuo no tardó en encontrar a Shinra e Izaya.

Y solo por ello fue capaz de olvidarse de aquella sensación tan desagradable y agotadora que lo envolvía de pies a cabeza. No se había sentido de ese modo desde hacía tanto tiempo que ahora no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con aquella gama de emociones.

Cuando alcanzó a los otros dos, apenas se alegró de comprobar que sus manos ya no temblaban. Pero sí que dolían. Dolían demasiado.

—¿Aquel era Anónimo?

—Voy a seguirlo —se adelantó Shizuo a sabiendas que la silueta no podía ser de Sato.

Buscó irse, sin embargo, el informante lo frenó.

—Es una pena... Con lo que me hubiera gustado hablar con él...

El guardaespaldas no perdió tiempo y sujetó a Izaya. Y miró horrorizado la sangre que manchaba sus manos y la remera, así como el suelo y su antes inmaculado uniforme.

—¿Izaya?

—Eh, Shizu-chan, sí que eres muy reactivo. ¿No hace rato te forzaste a no estrangularme? ¿No me digas que... te he logrado impresionar? —murmuró el informante, segundos antes de caer arrodillado. Sin poder evitarlo, se quejó y apretó los dientes.

Shinra lo asistió a la brevedad y Shizuo desvió la mirada cuando reparó en sus dedos; miró los que había y los que faltaban.

 _Sato..._

Shizuo dejó ir aquel pensamiento y se acomodó al lado de Izaya.

Sus manos volvían a no querer obedecerlo.

—Dame tu chaleco —pidió Shinra.

Shizuo hizo lo que le decían: se quitó el chaleco y buscó la mano de Izaya, vacilante. Le pareció que éste lo estudiaba. ¿Sabría lo que hizo? Trató de no mostrar más de lo que pretendía. Y pensó que podría lograrlo pues algo tendría que haber aprendido durante su tiempo en compañía de la Pulga.

—Creo que no podré reunirme con él...

—Estúpida Pulga —murmuró Shizuo con suavidad. Apretó la mano de Izaya y así sus manos permanecieron quietas.

—¿Ninguno tiene un móvil? —intervino Shinra—. Quizá con el escándalo que han armado no tarde en venir alguien. Aunque tengo entendido que este vecindario está en quiebra.

—No he visto a nadie más... ¿No podemos moverlo?

Shizuo sabía que Izaya no pasó por alto su mentira, pero ninguno de los dos lo mencionó.

Shinra negó con la cabeza.

Izaya se quejó nuevamente y se apoyó en el costado para vomitar. Para ese momento el aroma de la sangre perforaba la nariz de Shizuo. Luego de recuperarse de las arcadas, el informante se colocó de espaldas sin querer encarar al monstruo.

Fue entonces que Shizuo habló en tono serio.

—Cuídalo, Shinra.

—¿Eh? —dijo el aludido sin entender.

—Cuídalo. Tengo que dar con el infeliz.

Izaya y Shinra observaron a Shizuo marcharse. Luego escucharon sus pasos hasta que ya no les fue posible, y al final les pareció que el sitio estaba demasiado tranquilo.

—Habrá que actualizarnos en esto, ¿no lo crees, Orihara-kun?

Izaya no se giró a su amigo, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse lúcido, habló.

—Es Izaya... —el informante forzó una sonrisa—. ¿Qué podría decirte, Shinra? Ahora mismo no tengo idea de lo que Shizuo hará o, mejor dicho, ha hecho.

—Tenía una expresión inusual. Pensé que la pasarías por alto —dijo Shinra arrugando el ceño cuando palpó el chaleco de camarero. Para ese momento estaba completamente húmedo y su color oscuro había aumentado al menos dos tonos—. ¿Cómo pudiste acceder a esta farsa, Izaya? Debiste de darte cuenta. Lo sé. Y eres listo, quizá demasiado para tu propio bien.

—No. En su momento no lo pensé de ese modo, pero admito que me lo he jugado todo solo por un tanto, casi despreciable, de entretenimiento —Izaya notó una punzada que lo hizo estremecerse y habló en un hilo de voz—. Confié en mi victoria. Y, claro, seré un insensible al decir esto, pero... no me arrepiento de nada. Te he dicho que lo siento, y lo digo en serio. Sin embargo, yo he consentido que se me trate como un instrumento y también disfruto de hacer lo mismo con los demás... Yo soy lo que soy.

—¿Pero? —Shinra puso una expresión de suficiencia e Izaya se percató del leve toque condescendiente que usó. A veces pensaba que Shinra sería capaz de perdonarle casi cualquier cosa. ¿Shizuo podría imitarlo?

—A ti no se te escapa nada —a sabiendas de lo que tendría que contar, pues al menos eso le debía a su amigo, Izaya respiró hondamente—. Mi "pero" fue, y se ha empeñado en serlo, Shizuo. Yo puedo perdonar lo que hagan conmigo, puedo perdonarle a cualquiera que juegue con los demás (sí, es una pena, Shinra). Los humanos somos instrumentos, pero no así los monstruos o al menos no todos. No, lo que sea que hagan con él no pienso perdonárselo a nadie. Aun cuando por esas personas cumplieron con lo prometido. Dijeron que, si acaso no lo tenía todavía, me darían un corazón —Izaya rio débilmente y cerró los ojos—. Mira que estos humanos son maravillosos. Y los monstruos lo son aún más.

—Izaya, quien te conociera no podría nunca dejar de asombrarse. Y eso no es precisamente algo bueno. Pero seguro que alivia de rato en rato la rutina.

 **-o-O-o-**

Aunque no se encontraba herido, y en caso de estarlo sería una nimiedad dada su fuerza sobrehumana, Shizuo creyó que terminaría por caer para no poder despertarse sino hasta después de un largo descanso, ya fuera que lo mereciera como si no.

Con el corazón agitado y un dolor palpitante en la cabeza, Shizuo se abrió paso a través de los escombros del edificio y anduvo a tientas.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, continuó con su búsqueda. Y aunque trató de solo enfocarse en lo segundo aquella oscuridad no hacía más que recordarle al informante de Shinjuku.

Y a las palabras de Sato.

Y a las ennegrecidas almas de ambos...

 _¿Cómo puede uno tener sentimientos tan distintos hacia personas tan parecidas?_

Shizuo se detuvo y entonces la vio: con el rostro cubierto de ceniza y sangre, pero aun así delatando el enorme parecido que compartía con su hermano menor, Asahi, se encontraba una jovencita. Sobre ella yacía una gran cantidad de escombros que con toda certeza se habían desprendido por la sacudida que tuvo lugar apenas un par de minutos atrás. Por una sacudida que era obra de Sato como había anticipado Izaya para sus adentros. En sus palabras, producto del "descarte de peones".

Shizuo llegó hasta ella y usó lo que le restaba de compostura para sonar tranquilizador.

—Debo suponer que tú eres la hermana de Asahi-kun.

La aludida no se movió, pero miró con asombro al recién llegado. Lo había visto antes, en compañía de los otros dos. Lo vio con un médico y un informante según le había confiado Sato-sensei.

 _Así que este hombre fue quien le rompió los tobillos a mi hermano._

 _Digan lo que digan por ahí, no luce como un monstruo._

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Shizuo apoyándose en sus rodillas.

—Ta-Taki —se giró unos momentos cuando la asaltó la tos. Shizuo enterró sus dedos en el duro suelo cuando la observó llevarse el brazo a su rostro, para limpiar la sangre expulsada. Ante esa visión no pudo evitar pensar en el informante.

—Maldito Sato... —musitó entre dientes.

—Lo habrá convencido...

—¿Eh?

—Le habrá obligado... a "jugar", así como hizo conmigo y mi hermano.

—Sí, eso fue lo que ocurrió.

—Yo no quería nada de esto —confesó ella—. Pero... él mató a esa mujer.

—Lo sé, pero no supe cuál era su nombre —Shizuo se impresionó de lo fácil que era mentir. Ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía. ¿De qué otro modo podría sobrellevar todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo?

—Yo tampoco... Él nos quería... nos quería para vigilar a un tal Orihara Izaya.

—Sí, eso lo sé también. Tú fuiste quién habló con Namie Yagiri para decirle que tenía que elegir algún blanco. Tu hermano en cambio nos siguió a Izaya Orihara y a mí hasta que lo descubrimos.

—Asahi nunca me dijo eso.

—Tal vez quería ayudarte al actuar por su cuenta —sugirió Shizuo esperando tener la razón.

 _Sería un consuelo por el que agradecería._

—¿Y podría hacerlo? ¿Dónde está Sato-sensei?

Shizuo deseó que no le hubieran hecho aquella pregunta, ambas para ser precisos. Aunque era fácil y llevadero, no buscaba permitirse dar una tercera mentira. Así, prefirió ser deshonesto no diciendo más al respecto del paradero del hombre. Pero no pudo ocultarle a Taki que éste la había traicionado.

—Taki... ¿cómo murió la mujer? —Shizuo se percató de que odiaría saber la verdad.

—Él... Él, Sato-sensei, le contó a mi hermano y mi hermano me lo contó a mí... —empezó ella entregándose al alivio que llega luego de admitir lo mal que uno ha actuado—. Dijo que había resultado muy bonito. Dijo que sus palabras la convencieron de que tenía que morir... Confiaba en que no podrían incriminarlo por eso y a nosotros tampoco. Esa mujer se suicidó. Ella quiso morir, eso dijo él. La convenció de hacerlo.

—Entiendo...—la voz de Shizuo salió rota.

 _La mató solo para usarla como una pista..._

 _Sola para decirle a Izaya a dónde tenía que mirar..._

 _Una vida para decir únicamente "mi origen está en Raira"._

 _¿Cómo es posible que odie a Sato?_

 _¿Cómo es posible que ame a Izaya?_

 _¿Es que al final no hay ni el menor rastro de humanidad en mí?_

 _Pero, por sobre todas las cosas..., ¡Hemos sido unos egoístas!_

Shizuo se abrazó a Taki, casi con desesperación.

Hundió su rostro apenado en el cabello de la joven.

Y ella pareció entenderlo aun en silencio.

—Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Yo también conozco a una persona que nunca admitiría ante nadie que la han herido. Pero lo cierto es que sufriría demasiado si acaso yo no le ayudo, no importa lo cruel que pueda llegar a ser en ocasiones. Sufriría al igual que han hecho ustedes dos. Por eso, te lo pido, por favor, perdónanos. Perdona a Sato, a Izaya y también a mí. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Por aquellos que nos importan. Ayúdame a terminar con este juego de locos. Es un sinsentido.

Taki suspiró.

—¿Cuidaría de Asahi-chan? Tiende a meterse en demasiados problemas.

—Claro que lo haré.

—De acuerdo... Intentare ayudarle...

Shizuo creyó que se echaría a llorar, o quizá reír a con histeria, pero hizo lo posible por no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

 _Es verdad que soy alguien monstruoso._

Sin embargo, Shizuo hizo la pregunta que pensaba podría ayudar en algo.

Y si no fuera ese el caso, era la única que le importaba e importaría también al informante.

Pese a todo lo que era y le había mostrado que podía hacer durante los últimos meses.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡He vuelto! ¡He vuelto para, después de tanto tiempo, finalizar esta historia! De verdad que siento mucho la tardanza... T.T ¡Agradezco su paciencia y espero que les haya gustado la actualización! ¡Les mando muchos abrazos y besos! (^w^)/

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

Karasu-shiro: ¡hola, hola! Espero que haya logrado aclarar de una vez por todas aquel embrollo que se formó. Tengo mis dudas sobre si habrá quedado o no claro el meollo del asunto, pero, confió en que me cuentes que te ha parecido. ¡Te mando un gran abrazo!

Fujimy:en verdad te agradezco que continuaras al pendiente de la historia. Créeme que me he dicho que debía acabarla por Ud. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero que te encuentres muy bien! ¡Besos!

Schezar: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por pasarte por aquí! Y respecto a tu pregunta, al menos en las novelas, Izaya siempre proclama tener 21 años (aunque nadie se lo crea). Y yo diría que la historia transcurre entre la segunda y tercera temporada. ¡Saludos!


	16. ¿Último reto? - 3

**EL SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **¿Último reto? - 3**

* * *

 **-Ikebukuro, momento actual-**

 **Hospital General**

 **4 de junio, mañana**

Aunque se supo bastante adolorido de los pies a la cabeza, Izaya pensó que era divertido verse atado a los barrotes de la cama del hospital. Petición de Namie, seguramente.

Si bien era la primera vez que despertaba desde que se hubo desmayado en los callejones en compañía de Shinra, y que por tanto no estaba enterado de lo que había ocurrido a partir de ese momento, se respiraba tal calma en el ambiente que decidió permanecer en el cuarto.

Al cabo de un rato, el informante volvió a poner sus ojos en las esposas y sonrió.

 _Hubieran cumplido su propósito si acaso me las hubieran puesto la primera vez. Ahora mismo creo que gozare de la comodidad de ser atendido. Después de todo, sé de alguien que no tardará en ofrecerme su compañía, aun si solo es para "saldar" cuentas. Y hablar._

 **-o-O-o-**

—Asahi-kun —saludó Shizuo dándole apenas un vistazo al joven, quien era tan sigiloso al andar como Izaya.

—Heiwajima-san.

El guardaespaldas no se giró para verlo de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? Me refiero a si tus tobillos están bien. ¿Y tu hermana?

—Ya puedo caminar mejor que antes. De hecho, he venido a revisión y ha sido una suerte encontrarlo. Y, respecto a Nee-chan, pienso que recibirá lo que se ganó a pulso. Eso espero, aunque seamos familia.

—A mi parecer todo es más bien injusto.

Asahi se encogió de hombros y le dio un vistazo a la sala de espera.

Después miró a Shizuo y habló en voz solemne.

—Gracias. Nee-chan nunca se quejó de nuestro trabajo, pero a ninguno de los dos nos agradaba Sato-sensei. Lo que hicimos... Quiero pensar que no tuvimos más opción. Gracias, de verdad —Asahi pareció un tanto acobardado por la excesiva seriedad de Shizuo—. Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que he venido a decirle.

Shizuo asintió. Se levantó, le colocó una mano en el hombro a Asahi, con cierto aire afectuoso, y luego se alejó hacia la habitación donde reposaba el informante.

Al entrar, Izaya lo recibió con la actitud despreocupada de todos los días.

—¿Sabes que tendrás que someterte a un examen psicológico?

—Honestamente, Shizu-chan, eso no será ningún problema. Y lamento desilusionarte, pero ya me he sometido a más de una prueba porque también dudaba si acaso lo que hago no se debe a que ando mal de la cabeza. Sin embargo, para bien o para mal, según sea tu opinión, la conclusión a la que todas han llegado y lo seguirán haciendo es que no estoy loco.

—Y yo difiero. —Dijo Shizuo acercándose a la ventana.

Se hizo una pausa que no se atrevió a romper el monstruo, pese a la mirada escrutadora que le dedicaban.

—Shizu-chan, yo no soy una persona poco objetiva. Y, por lo tanto, se reconocer perfectamente cuando alguien merece reconocimiento —Izaya se incorporó hasta sentarse sobre la cama—. No volveré a decir algo como esto, por eso disfrútalo mientras dure: gracias. La ventaja que me diste fue muy útil. Y, al final, tú ganaste. Tú dirás que ha sido una decepción; yo, que ha sido un reto para los dos (aunque no por los motivos que tuvo Sato-sensei). Al parecer no he terminado de conocerte...

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo Shizuo sombrío—. No creo que me sienta de ánimos después pero definitivamente hoy no quiero escucharte mencionar nada de lo que pasó o no pasó.

—Como gustes. Entonces me veré en la obligación de tener la misma atención que de tu parte yo tuve: cuanto estés listo hablaremos, mientras tanto, esperaré por ti.

La expresión de Shizuo se suavizó ligeramente. Se llevó una mano al cuello y lo frotó.

—Aun así, hay algo que no puede esperar a mañana.

A Izaya pareció gustarle aquello. Aun cuando se encontraba realmente cómodo tendido en la cama y disfrutando del suministro de analgésicos, adoptó una expresión entusiasta.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué tienes en mente, Shizu-chan?

—Ya te darás cuenta.

—Te ha gustado el aire misterioso de los últimos meses, ¿cierto?

—Izaya, te lo advierto...

—Vale, venga ya. Ayúdame con esto —dijo Izaya haciendo tintinear las esposas.

Ante el gesto, Shizuo hizo un amago de sonrisa.

 **-Ikebukuro, momento actual-**

 **En algún lugar desconocido**

 **4 de junio, tarde**

—Llegaríamos antes y lo mismo regresaríamos si hubieras aceptado que te llevara a cuestas.

—Prefiero conservar lo que, en esta situación, me resta de dignidad.

—Como gustes, Pulga.

Izaya miró desalentado el largo techo que tenían por delante. Aquel bosque no parecía tener fin.

—Shizu-chan, ¿cuánto falta? —el semblante de Izaya estaba desprovisto de color.

—¿Cambiaste tan pronto de parecer? —antes de que Izaya respondiera, Shizuo retrocedió hasta llegar donde el informante y luego se inclinó un poco.

Después de un instante de vacilación, Izaya se encaramó a su espalda. Aceptar aquello era ya poner bastante de su parte, pero pensó que era preferible a la alternativa de seguir a pie y desmayarse por ahí.

—En vista de tu posición ventajosa, no hablare de lo que no desees. Pero, dime, ¿quién nos encontró en el callejón? ¿Fue cosa tuya?

—No. Fue cosa de Celty. Y de Tom también.

—Y...

—Sobre eso no creo que haya más que debas saber.

Izaya suspiró y guardó silencio, en parte por su debilidad y por... consideración a Shizuo.

Guardó silencio hasta que escuchó una risa conocida.

Sin mediar palabras, Izaya bajó de la espalda de Shizuo y caminó unos cuantos pasos.

Mairu y Kururi observaron con detenimiento a su hermano mayor quien, para variar, no parecía saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Las gemelas mantuvieron sus dedos enlazados y, a diferencia de Kururi, Mairu buscó algo ingenioso que decir. Sin embargo, Izaya se adelantó.

—Ustedes dos, vengan aquí. Quizá podamos fingir que somos una familia normal.

Mairu sonrió. Y su sonrisa recordó a las que ponía Izaya.

—Nunca podríamos serlo. No podríamos porque Iza-nii es la persona más extraña que conocemos. ¿No es verdad, Kuru-nee?

Kururi asintió.

—Pero, aun con todo, sé que les prometí volver. Y ustedes me lo recordaron.

 _Ustedes, sus voces, y un monstruo._

—Nii-san.

Kururi se acercó a Izaya y Mairu la siguió.

Izaya se acomodó en el suelo y, cuando las gemelas hicieron lo mismo, las estrechó en sus brazos. Algo que no ocurría desde que eran muy pequeñas y su hermano debía cuidarlas en lugar de sus padres.

—Iza-nii, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Luego. Estoy muy adolorido, demasiado como para gastar energía en contarles la historia completa. Lo pasado ha sido largo, enredado... —Izaya se tragó lo siguiente que pensaba decir. Previo que el adjetivo "divertido" no le hubiera hecho la menor... gracia a Shizuo—. A grandes rasgos, ha hecho que tenga un momento de debilidad que no se repetirá. Pero, solo para que lo sepan, ustedes dos son las que mejor la pasaron. No pueden quejarse, créanme. Conmigo no fueron muy amables.

—Yo no estoy tan segura. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pasó para que tuviera el cabello largo? Ahora tendrá una de las dos que pintárselo o algo así.

—Oh.

—Sí, precisamente "oh" —Mairu se giró a Shizuo y le dedicó una mirada cargada de afecto, como si supiera el papel que había desempeñado para que pudieran verse libres. ¿Qué mejor prueba de ello si tras encontrarlas y ver que seguían igual de risueñas que siempre (aunque muy confundidas), les había pedido que lo esperaran, que iba a decirle al informante?

—Nii-san.

Izaya pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Kururi.

—Había una chica que, de cuando en cuando, nos traía cosas. Según ella para hacer llevadero el encierro. Y lo cierto es que no estaba tan mal. Pero tú nunca recordabas nada de lo que te decíamos. Teníamos que contarte dónde estabas y quién nos puso a los tres ahí, a diario—dijo Mairu señalando el complejo que estaba a sus espaldas—. Luego ya no te oímos hasta la... llamada. Pero ¿ahora ya lo recuerdas todo, Iza-nii? —quiso saber pues notó que su hermano le estaba prestando verdadera atención—. ¿Sabes quién era la chica? ¿Y cómo...?

—No. No sé quién sea. Pero apuesto porque Shizu-chan sí que lo sabe. Sin embargo, no se molesten en tratar de que les cuente nada. No está de muy buen humor que digamos —dijo Izaya fingiendo que les contaba un secreto. Shizuo bufó y se apartó de aquella reunión.

Los hermanos Orihara continuaron hablando entre ellos otro rato, pero cuando las gemelas se adentraron en el complejo para llevar consigo lo que sea que les hubiera dado la chica que mencionaron, Izaya se acercó a Shizuo.

—¿Por qué aquí? —preguntó Izaya sin ocultar que seguía emocionado. Aunque por razones que ni el mismo entendía y prefería solo disfrutar.

—Les debías ser su hermano y no solamente el informante.

—Shizu-chan, eso que dices suena casi noble, pero tú también tienes segundas intenciones, ¿no? Algo pretendes. Quizá quieras que también para ti sea más que el informante. ¿Qué...?

—Te equivocas. Deja de insistir, Izaya, el día de hoy no se trata de nosotros. Eso puede esperar. Además, no olvides que ha sido una suerte el que tu "juego" no haya pasado a más —dijo con aire despectivo—: una mujer murió solo por haber sido compañera tuya; digan lo que digan, tus hermanas han pasado demasiado tiempo sin ver la luz del sol; a Vorona la atacaron; Shinra perdió... ¡Y tú mismo, mírate!

—Vale, no suena nada bien. Sin embargo, él único que parece seguir en conflicto eres tú.

—Piénsatelo bien, Izaya. Piensa qué harás porque ya no te seguiré, no como antes. Nada cambiará si acaso decides que te da igual lo que todos hicimos por ti.

Izaya quiso replicar y obligarlo a que contara las razones que se ocultaban tras aquella inusual actitud, pero desistió tras pensárselo mejor. En su lugar volvió a reunirse con las gemelas.

—Mairu, Kururi, vámonos de aquí —las llamó—. Este lugar ya cumplió su propósito.

Kururi no pasó por alto las silenciosas muestras de dolor de Izaya por lo que se colocó a su lado. Y, así, el informante se apoyó en ella y Mairu caminó delante de sus hermanos con una caja de cartón en las manos.

Shizuo se giró una última vez al complejo y luego empezó a caminar, cerrando la marcha.

 _¿Estará bien que acepte lo injusto y absurdo que ha resultado este juego?_

Chasqueó la lengua.

 _Ya me lo pensaré. Y cuando estemos listos, hablaremos._

Durante el camino de vuelta, Izaya no se volvió a Shizuo ni una sola vez.

 _Y, si te dijera que yo te elegí, ¿qué harías, Shizu-chan? ¿Qué harías si te dijera que no alargué más ese juego tan divertido? Renuncié al ver lo que te estaba causando y, por lo mismo, sé que no podría perdonar nunca a ese hombre. ¿Qué harías si te enteraras de que, es posible, sí tenga un corazón?_

 _¿Podrías perdonar lo que hice? ¿O lo que pueda hacer a partir de hoy?_

 _Ya hablaremos de ello. Supongo._

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola, hola! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia! ¡Besos y abrazos! \\(n_n)/


	17. Conversación: Shizuo

**N. del A.** ¡Hola, hola! He aquí el final. Espero que les haya gustado la historia. ¡Muchos abrazos y besos! ¡Hasta la próxima! ^w^ )/

* * *

 **EL SEGUNDO DEL INFORMANTE**

* * *

 **Conversación: Shizuo**

* * *

 **-Ikebukuro, momento actual-**

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **10 de junio, mañana**

—Así que aquí estabas. Tu contacto no me ha dicho mentiras. ¿Te estabas escondiendo de mí, Shizu-chan? Pensaba que habíamos superado nuestras diferencias.

Shizuo no fue capaz de ocultar que se había sobresaltado. Reparó en la típica sonrisa desvergonzada de Izaya. Sin embargo, reprimió la suya que amenazaba con escaparse con una insistencia que no creyó posible. No le pareció correcto sentirse aliviado.

—No pensé que tardarías tan poco en ponerte de pie, Pulga.

—Me las he visto peores —el informante hizo un movimiento de manos, descartando el tema—. ¿Qué haces?

—Nada... —Shizuo clavó su mirada en el suelo y maldijo internamente el haberse fumado el último paquete de cigarros que había cargado consigo. No estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer, o decir. Sus dedos que se entrelazaban unos con otros delataban su nerviosismo.

Los ojos de Izaya brillaron ante los gestos del guardaespaldas.

—Shizu-chan, ¿temes lo que yo pueda pensar de ti? No creas que me resulta por completo desconocido lo que sucedió cuando nos dejaste a Shinra y a mí en aquel mugriento callejón. Los recursos me sobran y tampoco estoy falto de imaginación, ¿sabes? Pero no he querido comentarte nada sino hasta hoy.

Shizuo apretó los dientes.

—¿A eso has venido? ¿A burlarte de mí?

—No, claro que no. Pero sé que ha llegado el momento de hablar —se apresuró a decir Izaya—. En realidad, te estoy bastante agradecido. Te doy las gracias por no haber sido capaz de matar a Sato-sensei. Eso fue lo que pasó; le has perdonado la vida a nuestro anfitrión.

El guardaespaldas bufó y logró modular su expresión herida.

—¿Qué tanto insistió? ¿Estuviste a punto de matarlo? Algo te habrá dicho...

Izaya no continuó pues le interesó más entender el por qué Shizuo lo miraba como lo hacía.

—Entonces... él tenía razón —Shizuo terminó por caer sentado luego de proferir una risa nerviosa. A su vez, Izaya ladeó el rostro, como si no entendiera el comportamiento de Shizuo, pero logró formarse una idea muy acertada. Así, pese a que lo vio bastante apesadumbrado, sonrió como siempre y se colocó frente a él.

—¿Por qué razón estás cabizbajo? Quizá te sientes muy decepcionado. Al final no obtuviste lo que esperabas, pero yo te lo advertí. Te dije que esto sucedería. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Tú no lo entiendes del todo, Izaya. Yo sé perfectamente la clase de persona que eres. Y por esa razón yo no espero que sientas lo mismo por mí. Yo no necesito que me... ames, ni siquiera que me dirijas la palabra. Aceptaría que todo volviera a ser como antes. ¿Qué podría importar si acaso me enamoré?

Izaya suspiró con aire que fingía exasperación y abrazó a Shizuo. Dejó que el monstruo apoyara su cabeza en su remera negra y le pasó una mano por el cabello, con una delicadeza innecesaria...

—Eres un estúpido, Shizu-chan, eres eso y más. ¿Qué otra cosa podrías ser si te has enamorado de una persona tan retorcida como yo? Claro que puedo aceptar el monstruo que eres, sin dudarlo. Pero nunca estaría dispuesto a cambiar lo que he sido, por nadie. Ni siquiera por ti. Yo soy Izaya Orihara, el informante de Shinjuku, y de Ikebukuro si me lo hubieras permitido —señaló con orgullo—. Eso no puede ser diferente. Yo amo a los humanos y siempre habré de jugar con ellos de la manera que mejor me plazca, así como hizo Sato-sensei con nosotros.

Izaya detuvo el paso de sus dedos por el cabello de Shizuo y se inclinó hacia él un poco más.

—No sufras más, Shizu-chan —pidió de un modo que Shizuo estuvo tentado a creer que eso deseaba—. Sé el de siempre. Alegra esa cara, por mí. ¿Tienes idea de lo que hizo que entendiera la pauta del juego de Sato-sensei? —Izaya calló unos momentos, a la espera de que Shizuo dijera algo. Pero como no lo hizo, añadió en voz agradable—: Supe que te importaba lo que sucediera conmigo. Durante los dos meses en los cuales estuve encerrado el hombre me contó de tus sentimientos, pero solo en ese momento, cuando me dijiste que no siempre soy el centro del problema, fui capaz de confiar en ti, plenamente. Tú sabes mejor que yo como resultó el darme cuenta de ese detalle.

Izaya se interrumpió para volver observar con detenimiento a Shizuo.

—Shizu-chan, fueras o no un monstruo no querría mentirte. Por eso no te prometo cambiar, pero... tal vez podría decirte que cada beso dado será por completo sincero. No me importa lo que no pudiste hacer. Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Pero, lo que has hecho, simplemente no puedo ignorarlo. ¡Nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto!

Shizuo apartó a Izaya y alzó el rostro para mirarlo, sorprendido.

—¿Y si acaso ese infeliz regresa?

—¡Y qué si eso llegara a suceder! Seguramente será más divertido que la primera vez. Será muy, muy divertido. Estoy seguro porque no volveremos a cometer más el error de no hacer equipo desde el inicio, ¿cierto, Shizu-chan? ¡Ganaremos! ¡Siempre ganaremos! ¡El informante de Shinjuku y su segundo ganarán cada partida! ¿No suena eso a un plan tentador? ¡Estoy emocionado de solo pensarlo!

—Izaya...

—¿Qué sucede, Shizu-chan...?

—Cumple tu promesa. Si no lo haces no tendré más opción que matarte.

—Tú siempre serás un monstruo. Pero me siento muy feliz en este momento como para negarte algo. Además, tú tampoco lo has entendido del todo. Estoy agradecido a quien sea por haberte impedido matar a Sato-sensei. Si lo hubieras hecho, ¿quién podría decirme adónde hubieras ido? No, Shizu-chan, yo no pienso permitir que te alejes. El motivo de que yo actúe como lo he venido haciendo es porque en verdad pensé que podría morirme de aburrimiento. Pero nunca me planteé siquiera intentar hacerle frente con alguien como tú. Pero... hoy en día, me veo diciendo que... te quiero tanto como para intentarlo.

 _Yo le pregunté a la transportista "¿Su amor es tan grande como para no importarles el dolor que se causen a ustedes mismos y a los demás?". Quizá ahora ya no tenga que preguntar para saber si acaso eso es posible._

El informante soltó una risilla.

—Lo has escuchado; yo te quiero, Shizu-chan. Y esa ha sido la razón de que te haya elegido.

Izaya se irguió por completo y luego soltó una risotada.

Señaló a Shizuo con el dedo y no tardó en doblarse de la risa.

El guardaespaldas pareció desconcertado, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo al disfrutar de aquella escena.

—¡Ya te das cuenta de lo que logras provocar en mí! —logró decir Izaya cuando le fue posible contener su risa, pero tan solo por unos instantes. Siguió riendo sin importarle nada más, ni siquiera el dolor del sitio dónde había clavado repetidas veces un cuchillo.

Al principio, y mostrándose ligeramente recio, Shizuo solo esbozó media sonrisa, luego la ensanchó y al final no pudo hacer más sino unirse a la risa del informante de Shinjuku.

 _Pulga imbécil, está bien, seguiré tus reglas: juguemos durante todo el tiempo que nos sea posible. Olvidarás lo que es sentirse aburrido. Nunca más lo estarás. Y, solo entonces, no dañarás a nadie, ni siquiera a ti mismo. Te lo prometo, Izaya._

 _Me doy cuenta de que lo que pasó... no hará que busque no elegirte. Y, siendo un monstruo, ¿qué más da que piense de ese modo?_

—Shizu-chan —el informante se restregó los ojos con el puño del abrigo—. Ven, acompáñame.

El guardaespaldas se levantó, mucho antes de preguntar adónde pensaba ir.

—Tenemos que disculparnos con Shinra y Celty (la transportista no permitirá que me olvide de ello), y luego podrás decirle a Mairu y Kururi que dejen de idolatrarte. Se han vuelto realmente insoportables, más que antes.

—Como quieras. Yo también me siento de un modo que me impide negarte algo, al menos por hoy.

—Entonces nos espera un gran día. Uno bueno. Un día que apenas empieza.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**


End file.
